What happens in the room of requirment
by AmerieeJane
Summary: House unity is stressed in the 7th year after the war, and one of the students came up with a way to do that, but does that unity go too far?
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens in the Room of Requirements Stays in the Room of Requirements**

**Authors Note**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I have another fan fiction ' Life or something like it', and I got the idea to start this one from a dream that I had. So I will be working on two-fan fic's, and it may take me a little longer to update. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1:**

" Hermione!" Harry yelled to me in the Great Hall. I sat down at the dinner table eating roast beef when he sat down next to me out of breath. I turned to him.

" What is it?" Still trying to catch his breath he handed me a piece of parchment.

_Attention:_

_All students who believe in giving The Headmistress's idea of House Unity a shot meet in the Room of requirements 7pm tonight! All houses welcome and it must not reach the ears of any professor._

" Harry this sounds like something illegal" I said sighing and handing the parchment back to him.

" Ron and I are going to check it out, come with us!" he nudged my arm playfully. " Please? " I sighed.

" Fine, I'll go with you!" He smiled

" Great I have to go tell Ron!" He got up and ran to where Ron was sitting on the other end of the table to tell him the news. I finished eating and made my way to class. How bad could it be I thought?

I sat in Potions class taking notes on what Professor Snape was saying about the Mind blocking potion we were working on. This potion was very powerful and would take months to finish. The potion was to block someone from entering your mind and reading your thoughts or dreams. I remembered When Harry was working with Snape to try and Stop Voldemort from entering his mind to get information in 5th year. It was really tough. Even for Harry. I sighed as I thought of all the bad things that have happened to us through the years. A lot has changed coming into our 7th year; like I had become Head Girl, and had to get along with my co-head Malfoy. It wasn't too hard we just barley speak to each other unless absolutely necessary, and we don't get in each others way as some what of a truce. I went back to listening to the professor go on about the positive and negative ramifications of the potion and what happens when it back fires. I had filled up a whole notebook and soon the class ended. It was the last class of the day and my mind drifted to this gathering of house unity on the room of requirements. Why was it held there? Who was hosting it? Most importantly why couldn't anyone else know, if it was exactly what the professors were stressing? I made my way to the Gryffindor common room to meet up with Harry and Ron. I didn't even have a chance to get inside and drop off my books before they dragged me out of there.

" Hey Guys what's the rush?"

" We have to be there by 7. There's a charm on the room that if you are there a minute past 7 you cant get in." I looked at my timepiece it was already 6:50pm. I sighed because I obviously wasn't going to win the fight of not going. We made our way into the Room of Requirements by 7:00pm, and just as we entered the doors slammed shut and the magical charm locked on it. I felt my heart race as the door shut. I looked around the room, and there were couches and chairs everywhere, with a huge disco ball in the center of the room. There were a lot of people in here. Some 2nd-4th years about 10 5th years, 15 6th years and the rest were made up of 7th years. I recognized people from every house here.

" Who's running this shindig?" I spoke up looking around

" Why are you going to turn them in? Because you'd be in trouble too ya know?" Malfoy came up behind me and teased.

" No don't be ridiculous! I just want to know!" I folded my arms " Don't tell me it was you?" He smirked at me; oh man I wish I could knock that smirk off his face. Did he actually think that was charming?

" No Granger, I'm not the one who organized this. Do you really have to know everything?" I sighed.

" I just want to know what were all doing here, don't you?" He started to laugh, and I was going to walk away, when the lights went out, and it got real cold in the room. I reached out and grabbed Malfoy's arm.

" It was me"

Authors note:** Well theres the first chapter I hope you like it! But I left you on a cliff hanger. Who is this mystery person, what is evertone doing in the room of requirements ,and are there sparks for Draco and Hermione ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**What happens in the room of requirements stays in the room of requirements**

Authors Note:  I do not own Harry potter or it's characters, I got the idea for this fan fic from a dream that I had I'm just expanding on it.

**Chapter 2:**

After the lights went out, I subconsciously grabbed Draco's arm. He didn't say anything but I felt him tense up.

" It was me!" came a loud female voice. The lights came back on, and the room went silent, as all eyes were on a tall, curvy girl who looked 17, and long shiny black curls. I didn't recognize her, but I think she had to be in Ravenclaw. " My name is Mary Mcgonnagal, and before you go there; she's my aunt! Oh and by the way there is a charm put on the room that as long as your in it you have to tell the truth" she giggled, and every started to talk In hushed whispers." So how's that for house unity?"

" Geeze Granger your cutting off my circulation, you can let go of my arm!" I blushed and let go of his arm. I have no idea why I did that.

" Sorry " I whispered. And tried to leave, but the door wouldn't open. " What's going on?" I yelled. Mary turned to face me and giggled again.

" Oh yea I forgot to say that we all cant leave the room until the room recognizes us bonding and having a good time." Everyone sighed and groaned.

" This is Lame!" Ron yelled and a couple 5th years agreed with him.

" Why don't we make this interesting?" Questioned Ginny " Muggles play a game called Truth or Dare!"

" Well how do you play then Weasley?" Pansy scowled at her.

"Well, one person starts out asking someone truth or dare and they pick one, and then the person who picked them has to come up with the truth they want to know from that person or a dare they want to see them do. Seeing as how we all have to tell the truth any way we might as well make it interesting." Everyone seemed to like the idea. I really hated this game, but if participating was going to get me out of here then so be it.

" Alright Ginny your idea you go first!" Mary smirked.

" Ok, Harry" He looked up at her " Truth or Dare?"

" Dare!" He looked nervous and Ginny laughed.

" I dare you to go the whole night talking in the third person, or you have to kiss Professor Mc Gonnagal during Breakfast tomorrow" Harry nodded

" Harry thinks your going to easy on him and he knows its not going to he hard at all" Ginny laughed.

" Harry thinks he is going to ask" He looks around the room " Parkinson Truth or dare?"

" What ever Potter Dare!"

" Potter dares you to Give Neville Longbottom a boner!" Pansy laughed and Neville blushed. She stood up and slowly walked to the other side of the room and straddled herself on his lap. He gulped; I think everyone knew that this wouldn't take that long. She began giving him a lap dance and started to unbutton her blouse slowly revealing her cleavage, and I actually thought Neville was going to pass out because he kept breathing so hard.

" OH no!" Neville yelled, and Pansy got off of him

" Well I knew that wouldn't take too long" She laughed cruelly and sat back down next to Blaise Zambini and Theodore Nott. She looked around the room and her eyes stopped dead on me. " Granger! Truth or dare?" Oh no I thought why me. I thought for a moment

" Truth "

" God you're so predictable! How many guys have you been with?"

" None" I sighed and tried to avoid eye contact with everyone, but I felt Malfoy staring at me from two people away.

" I always knew granger was a prude!" Blaise laughed, and some more Slytherins started to talk amongst themselves.

" Mary Truth or Dare? " I tried to change the subject.

" Truth"

"How come no one's ever seen you before?" She giggled again

" Because my dear Hermione,I was kicked out of my last Wizarding school, and my Aunt brought me here so she could keep an eye on me."

" What did you do?" She smiled sheepishly

" One question Granger!" Malfoy shouted. I was curious, what she had done, and if she could be trusted. Now would be the perfect time to ask her too because of that charm. I suddenly wondered if I could even trust her and what she had up her sleeve

" Mary it's your turn!" Ginny said and she just giggled effusively, as we all stared at her in anticipation,

**Authors Note**: Oh no! Who will Mary choose and what will she do? We will learn more about Mary's character later on and I promise she isn't who everyone thinks she is.


	3. Chapter 3

**What Happens in the Room of Requirements Stays in the Room of Requirements**

**Authors Note:** Thank you for those of you who reviewed, and added my story to their favorites I'm glad you like it! I just want to clear up a few things. I will not give up who Mary really is, but I will say she is not a teacher! I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters so enjoy!

**Chapter 3:**

" Mary…. Mary…it's your turn." Came the voices the students in the room. Was she looking at me? No! I thought I just went. I knew as soon as I admitted I was a virgin everyone would gang up on me. I closed my eyes I couldn't take everyone's stares.

" Draco Truth or Dare?" Ok that wasn't me thank goodness! Why was she staring at me? Draco just smirked like a cocky little git. I knew he was going to pick dare.

" Dare!" I knew it I laughed to myself, and Draco looked at me with a raised eyebrow. " Something wrong with me picking Dare Granger?"

" No, Not at all!" I laughed again. He just rolled his eyes

" Ok, ok. Calm down you two, Gosh I can feel it all the way over here.."

" What?" Malfoy and I both said in unison.

" Your Dare is you have to kiss Miss Goody Two Shoes over there" I nearly choked as I listened, and Draco looked over at me terrified. My heart started to beat, and I was hoping Mary was joking and his real dare was to strip naked, at least that didn't involve me, I just wouldn't have to look, but would I want to? WHAT NO! I need to stop thinking. " Ok you have to actually kiss her unless you're scared!" That must have hit a nerve with him. Apparently Draco Malfoy never got scared.

" Scared, Please! I'm too much to handle for little Granger!" he laughed and I rolled me eyes. I was about to fight back a laugh when ran over to me, brought my chin up to him to look him in the eyes, and I felt so nervous. And he leaned in slowly, and my eyes began to subconsciously close as our lips met. At first the kiss was gentle and soft then it deepened, but wait was I returning the kiss? I felt a twinge in my stomach, and the kiss ended. He just stared at me. And I bit my bottom lip. Malfoy slowly backed away and then casually sat down. I looked up at Mary, and she was staring at me again with a questioning look.

"Truth or Dare Love Good?" He looked over at Luna who was starring aimlessly.

" Draco Did you know there are Narwinkles surrounding you and Hermione?" Everyone looked at her like she was nuts.

" What the bloody hell is that?" He shook his head " Never mind just pick truth or dare" She smiled airily,

" Truth!"

" Who do you have a crush on in this room?"

" Harry Potter!" She smiled and Harry looked at her

" Really? I like you too!" Ginny's head instantly turned and she jumped up

" Stop right there, Harry Potter you lost your dare you have to kiss Professor McGonnagal tomorrow for Breakfast!" I giggled at the thought of Harry having to kiss a teacher, and then I thought him and Luna would make a great couple, although strange. Harry looked embarrassed and satisfied at what Luna had just confessed. They couldn't stop starring at each other.

" You have to let me know how great of a kisser she is mate" Ron joked around and getting smacked in the head by Harry for being a dink.

" Alright, Mary Truth or Dare?"

" I already went!"

" If you're asked you have to go!" Ginny spoke up and everyone agreed.

" Fine, Dare!" she crossed her arms.

" I dare you to tell us what you seem to be hiding about yourself." She laughed

" That's a truth, and I picked dare!" Luna shook her head.

" It seems to go both ways doesn't it?" Mary looked like she was sweating, or getting nervous. What was she hiding? She opened her mouth to speak and just as she was the door to the room of requirement opened.

" It seems we are all free to go the room found us bonding! " Everyone started to get up and leave.

" We should do this again next week" a 6th year said, and everyone seemed to agree. However before Harry could leave Mary pulled him aside.

" Harry wait a minute!" she grabbed his arm and he looked at her " Ya know there are loop holes to everything even a dare" She smiled and looked at him mischievingly. He didn't seem to get it until she looked behind him and he smiled.

" I think your right, thanks Mary!" I looked over at Harry and Mary and wondered what that was about, but I shook it off. I was about to leave when I was pushed up against the wall.

" Ah, What do you want Malfoy?" He smirked his world famous smirk and just stared at me. I am so not in the mood for mind games because whether I want to admit it or not my knees are still weak from his kiss. How could one kiss have this much power?

" What Malfoy? He leaned into me like he was going to kiss me again but stopped about 2 inches away.

" You kissed back?" I didn't know what to say, I had kissed back, but I don't know why. I gasped at the realization, and he stepped back and walked away.  
I had to get out of this room. Mary however was the last one in there as she watched everyone leave, and smiled.

**Authors Note:** Are you still stumped? Can any one figure Mary out? I bet your wondering what loophole she was telling Harry about, or why Hermione kissed Draco? I hope you like , Keep reviewing please!


	4. Chapter 4

**What Happens in the Room of Requirement stays in the room of Requirement**

**Authors Note:** Thanks for all the reviews and adds! I'm glad you like the story! I do not own Harry Potter of any of its characters.

**Chapter 4:**

I walked really fast down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room. I needed to get a certain sexy blonde out of my head. ' Come on Hermione your head Girl you're stronger than this' I thought to myself. I decided I needed to stay away from the common room that Malfoy and I shared tonight; I'll stay with Ginny.

" Hey Gin" I said calmly making my way to her room

" Hermione! Is everything alright?" I nodded

" Yea I just need to stay here tonight is that alright?"

" Of course!" She looked over at me and smiled " So what was it like?" I raised one eyebrow at her

" What was what like?"

" Snogging Draco Malfoy the Slytherin sex God!" She giggled Oh man if only she knew how much I wish I could stop thinking about that kiss. I felt all kinds of sensations run through my body when his lips touched mine. Is that why I kissed back? NO! I fought with myself internally it was just a stupid dare.

" I don't know Gin it was just a stupid dare why do you care?" shook my head.

" Um because I saw they way you two were it looked like a kiss every girl dreams of." Damn it now I'm going to dream about it too; I thought. " Come on 'Mione just tell me you like the kiss and I will drop it:" To tell her or not to tell her. I couldn't because it meant nothing and if it did mean something to me and not to him I couldn't be able to bear it. I sighed, and looked Ginny in the eye.

" The kiss was awful" I felt my insides tingle " And the reason why I want to stay here tonight is because ever since the start of this term and Draco and I had gotten Head boy and girl we have been spending too much time together and I just need a break from seeing his snarky face every minute." I lied through my teeth, but it was true that we have more civil and easier to get along. He was still Malfoy and he had his moments and I did need a break to clear my head. She gave me a long hard look like she didn't believe me, but I think she bought it because she smiled.

" Alright, Alright I'll drop it! Just make sure you get good nights sleep!

" Why, Tomorrow is Saturday?" I looked at her confused.

" Because Harry is supposed to snogg McGonnagal at breakfast!"

" Oh that's right!" I giggled, " This I have to see. With out another thought I drifted off the sleep.

I awoke at 5:00 am, and it was way too early fro breakfast yet, and no one would be up. So I made my way to the heads common room. I needed to take a hot shower before meeting Ginny back here in two hours. I figured Draco would be a sleep because he wasn't one to wake up early, especially on a Saturday. However I saw him passed out on the sofa in the common room in front of the fireplace. I sighed as I saw him sleep. He was so peaceful. I wanted to just stay her and watch him sleep, but what if he woke up I thought. So I slowly made my way to the shared bathroom, when I tripped over Draco's school bag that he left in the middle of the floor. I tripped and fell causing a boom, and instantly Draco sat up and looked over at me with sleepy eyes. I looked him back in the eyes with terror. I tried to slowly back away but he spoke.

" Wait right there Granger!" He stood up and walked towards me.

" What do you want Malfoy?" I didn't turn around hoping he would just drop it but it was unlikely.

" Where were you all night?" I turned around in shock.

" Why do you care where I was, what were you waiting up for me?" I don't know if I wanted to hear the answer to that.

" You never answered my question!"

" Well you didn't answer mine!" We were now in a screaming fight

" I asked first!" I threw my hands in the air and decided to just give up and walk away. " Granger!" I turned around and walked toward him.

" Look Malfoy, I spent the night in the Gryffindor tower. I don't see why you care. I am going to shower so if you don't mind.." He leaned in closer to me just inches from my face. I could feel my body get numb. I slowly backed up and hit a wall. HE put him hands on both sides of me trapping me in. " What are you doing?" I lowered my voice to a whisper.

" I want you to admit that you have feelings for me!" My heart was beating about a mile a minute. He was breathing down my neck. I closed my eyes and he backed off slowly. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I collected my self and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I stepped into the shower and whispered to myself. ' I don't know '


	5. Chapter 5

**What Happens in the Room of Requirements stays in the Room of Requirement**

**Authors Note:** I do not own Harry potter of any of its characters!

**Chapter 5:**

I waited for Ginny outside the Gryffindor common room, and she came out promptly at 7:00am.

" What happened to you this morning?" She asked looking at me suspiciously.

" I couldn't sleep so I went back to my common room to freshen up."

:" Oh, did you run into Draco when you went back?" Why does she have to be so nosy? I looked around the long hall we were walking down and saw Harry.

" Hey look there's Harry we better make sure he doesn't skip out on breakfast, " I laughed. Thank goodness that distraction worked and now she was focused on Harry.

" Hey, Harry" She screamed " Wait up!" She smiled at him and nudged him in the side. " You weren't thinking of skipping out were you?"

" No of course not! I was just getting a head start" He said rather oddly. When we got to the Great Hall it was surprisingly packed for a Saturday morning breakfast. I guess everyone was here to see Harry's Dare with Mc Gonnagal. We took our usually seats at our table with Ron. I looked over at the Slytherin table and Draco was talking with Blaise Zambini. I couldn't help but stare he looked so into his conversation like nothing else mattered in the world. Suddenly he looked up feeling the presence of someone's eyes. Our eyes met for a minute until I forced myself to look away in embarrassment. Do I have feelings for Malfoy? Harry was looking around the room.

Meanwhile Mary was waiting outside Professor Mcgonnagal's door.

" Yes, Mary can I help you wit something?" She smiled sweetly.

" Aunt Minerva I need your help" Her Aunt offered her a seat.

" I really want your idea of house unity to work, and I need your help with an idea to do that"

" I'll try my best, what is your idea?"

" I think that we should have a masquerade ball in the room of requirements. Everyone is invited but his or her identities are hidden from everyone. It forces them to get along with everyone because they wont know who they are. Once they see that the person they could be dancing with is someone they despise they would have no reason to hate them any more, what do you think?

Back in the Great Hall Harry kept looking around frantically for Professor Mcgonnagal.

" Don't worry Harry she'll be here" laughed Ginny. All of a sudden Professor McGonnagal came through the Great Hall doors. She walked all the way to the front of the hall. She walked up to the front, like she always makes her speeches and Harry just stared at her intently.

" May I please see Mr. Potter up here immediately!" her voice was stern. OH man could she know about the dare? No I don't think so that is impossible. The room began to fill up with hushed whispers and catcalls. He made his way to the front and stood in front of her.

" Mr. Potter, I want to inform you.." She was caught off guard by Harry leaning in and grabbing her gently by the chin, and bringing his lips closer to hers. Harry Potter was actually snogging a teacher. 


	6. Chapter 6

**What happens in the room of requirement stays in the room of requirement**

**Authors Note**: Back by popular demand.. I'm bringing this story back from the dead lol. I'm surprised a lot of people liked this story and I received many requests to update and finish the story. So here it is enjoy…once again I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Chapter 6:

" Well Mary I think that is a great idea. I will inform the Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger this morning at breakfast." Mary smirked as she watched her aunt agree to her master plan.

Everyone in the Great Hall watched with gasps and open mouths as Harry the chosen one Potter stood there snogging Professor McGonagall. I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. I tried to find something else to focus on, so I looked around the room, but everyone was watching the scene going on in front of us, except one other person, and he was staring at me. I felt my heart skip a beat and tried to look away. Suddenly Professor McGonagall's image started contort and transform into Luna Lovegood. Harry seemed to have known the whole time, as he smiled up at Luna. I should have known there was a potion or spell involved. I laughed to my self as Harry and Luna took a bow up at the front podium.

" That's Cheating Potter!" Blaise Zambini yelled out, and his fellow slytherins agreed.

" Hey I did what the dare said!" he yelled back

" there was a spell involved that wasn't McGonagall!" Zambini retorted. However before Harry could respond Mary walked in winking at Harry and Luna, and took a seat. Not a moment later Professor McGonagall walked in, in a hurry up to the podium to make an announcement.

I looked over at Harry " You know what you two did was risky. I could take points from both of you for using a polygenic potion to impersonate a teacher!" Ron rolled his eyes at my comment.

" Come on 'Mione you know we have done way worse stuff this this for the past 6 years." Ron spoke on behalf of Harry.

" Yea Hermione come on you know if you say something to McGonagall ,the dare will come up and how we were all in the room of requirement after hours. Besides you were there too along with Malfoy so neither of you can really say anything with out getting into trouble as well." Harry laughed to himself, and I just sighed as I listened to what McGonagall had to say.

" Attention students as you know this year we are stressing house unity. It was brought to my attention that a lot of you still have a lot of differences. A lot of you are still attached to the old ways of thinking. I think it is a good idea to have a masquerade ball." half of the room erupted with cheers and the other with confusion and angst. " Settle down! Now your Head boy and girl will hash out the details of the ball and we will come up with a timeline. This is to be a fun relaxed environment. There will be no fooling around , misbehaving, or miss-use of magic in any way! That is all." She stepped down and that is all any wanted to talk about after.

I had enough of talk about the ball so I headed to the library to study before meeting up with Ginny later. The library was empty, except for two other students in the back. I was relieved to actually be alone for the first time in a while. I pulled out my potions assignment on mind blocking and started to read up on it. I wasn't going to let this be another thing Snape holds over my head if I don't get it right. About an hour had passed, and I wanted to test it out, and see if I had gotten it right. The only other person I knew that knew how to use the mind blocking potion was Harry, but I wasn't in the mood to talk with him ever since the scene this morning. I decided I needed to rest, so I headed to the common room I shared with Draco. I figured on a Saturday afternoon her would be in Hogsmede with his house mates so I could be a lone to collect my thoughts.

" Hermione Granger" I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard her voice. I didn't really know her or who she was, but there was something about her I didn't trust.

" What do you want Mary?" I folded my arms across my chest and just watched as she smirked at me.

" You don like me do you?" she laughed

" I hardly know you"

" What would you like to know?" I thought back to the day in the room of requirements and a thought struck me.

" Why did you get kicked out of school your last year there? What did you do?" I watched as she smirked and walked closer to me. I could swear her personality was almost slytherin.

" I was asked to leave not because of what I did ,but what I am"

**Authors Note**: Well let me know what you think is going to happen. What is Mary!


	7. Chapter 7

**What Happens In the Room of Requirements Stays In the Room Of Requirements**

**Authors Note: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its character s or plot.. So have fun and enjoy!

Chapter 7:

" I was not asked to leave because of what I did ,but what I am" Mary's words lingered as I wondered what she was. I didn't want to be rude and just ask her but, also wondered if she would tell me. " I need your help Granger." she was emotionless, and stared at me until I turned away out of nervousness.

" My help, with what?" I backed up " What are you exactly?" She just laughed, and then smirked before responding.

" My dear I can't just go around exposing my true identity." Why would she say that if she wasn't going to tell me the truth? " You're a smart witch your figure it out." I rolled my eyes, it was true I probably would but just because I'm the smartest witch of my age doesn't mean I constantly want to be reminded of it.

" You said you needed my help?" We started to circle around each other , like we were trying to figure each other out.

" That's right my dear Granger I do!"

" What kind of help are we talking about?" she stopped dead in her tracks and dropped her head to stare at the floor as if she was re-thinking my help as if leaking too much information. Then looked back up.

" My friend went missing, I have good reasoning to believe he was taken by a death eater. I understand your with reputation of being heroic ,and being head girl you have certain responsibilities." I sighed She couldn't be serious could she. I thought I was done with all of this after the war ended and Voldemort was destroyed.

" You want me to help you fight off death eaters to find your friend?" I couldn't believe what she was asking me to do. " What makes you think I will put my life at risk again and help you Mary?"

" Please Granger You're the only one I can trust, I know you will figure everything out"

" What about your aunt couldn't you ask her for your help?" She actually looked scared when I mentioned Professor McGonagall, which struck me as odd.

"Look I really don't have much time, please" she was begging, and I had no choice, I couldn't leave her helpless, so I nodded in agreement. She quickly transformed her expression into a smirk and turned to leave, but before she could she looked back at me " Oh and by the way I would advise that you keep this between the two us" I watched as she walked down the long hall out of sight. Why do I always get my self into these situations?

**Authors Note**: Sorry I know it's a short chapter, but there is more coming I promise, and I have to keep you on the edge of your seat lol I know I mean!


	8. Chapter 8

**What Happens In The Room Of Requirements Stays In The Room Of Requirements**

**Authors Note****: **ok guys this chapter is going to be longer than the last one and the story is going to get deeper, and dirtier in later chapters between Draco and Hermione. Once again I do not own Harry Potter or anything about it !

Chapter 8:

After a long nap I awoke in the common room in time for Dinner. I put on a pair of brown corduroys ,a white tee shirt and a gray button up sweater. I was about to leave for the Great Hall when I saw Draco sitting by the fireplace reading the Daily Prophet. He stopped an stared at me as I stood there uncomfortable.

" Draco?"

" What is it Granger?" he sounded like he was in a bad mood and wondered if I should even bother him with my questions.

" I was just wondering…"

" Yes?" he looked at me curiously

" Never mind it's nothing, I'm sorry I bothered you." I turned to leave. I was going to question him on whether or not he knew of any death eaters that might be still alive and planning something, but thought better of it because I really wanted to ask him about that kiss.

" Wait right there Granger!" He ran up to me blocking my way out " What is it that you wanted to ask or say to me?" I instantly blushed, and tried to turn away. He walked closer to me, and I felt a chill run through my body.

" Do you know if there are any surviving death eaters who didn't change sides during the war still out there?" He looked hurt and took a step back. I knew I shouldn't have asked him, but I needed to help Mary with very little information she gave me. I just came out like word vomit. What I really wanted to say, or more like was afraid to say was I cant stop thinking about you, but unfortunately for my stubbornness that's not what I said at all.

" Excuse me?" he seemed to be offended like I was calling him a death eater.

" I just mean if you heard anything or know anything about them." I knew that it didn't come out right and regretting saying it.

" And why Granger would you think I would know anything about the death eaters?" I could feel my heart race, I couldn't say anything to make this situation any better.

" I just thought that maybe you would have heard, not that you are one anymore, or would ever be again, or maybe you would I don't know , I was just.." He smirked and came toward me and pushed me up against the wall. This was not the reaction I was expecting at all. He put both hands on either side of me and whispered in my ear.

" Granger I want you to get one thing straight I am not a Death eater any more , nor will I ever be, and as far as knowing anything, I don't." I closed my eyes after he finished just wishing he would let me go so I could go and tell Mary she needed to tell me more information so I could help her. He just looked down at me for a moment before responding again. " But I may know some one who might" He smirked ,and my hopes suddenly went up and maybe I would be able to get information after all. " For a price" I just looked at him like he was crazy. I tried to push my way past him, but he was stronger.

" Draco… what are you doing?" His eyes just stared into mine and it felt like my heart was going to fly out of me chest. I tried to get passed him again but he grabbed my wrists and crashed his lips down onto mine. I tried to fight it, but he was stronger ,and I couldn't fight what I really wanted any more and gave in to open my mouth and deepen the kiss between us. He loosened his grip on my wrists and his hands made their way to my waist, as I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I realized within matter of minutes what I was doing and pushed him off of me.

" What the hell do you think your doing Malfoy?" I shouted , still trying to regain my composure. He smirked at me with an expression that said he knew everything.

" What like you didn't enjoy it?"

" Why would I enjoy being attacked by a cocky ferret ?" I laughed a little to my self. I turned to leave the common room.

" If you want my help Granger meet me out side of the potions lab at 9:00 tonight" I ran out of there as fast as I could. Twice in one week I was kissed by Malfoy ,and now I defiantly wouldn't be able to get him off of my mind.

I made my way into the Great hall and sat down next to Ginny Ron and Harry.

" Her Hermione I thought you were going to miss dinner, what happened?" Harry looked at me with curiosity.

" Sorry guys I got caught up with my studies" Which was a lie I was actually falling behind in all of my assignments. I had so much going on lately with my head duties ,Dealing with Malfoy and trying to help Mary. I made a promise to myself to go into the library after dinner and get some work done.

" Your lucky you got here when you did 'Mione" Ginny said " There is almost no food left" She laughed " its all on Ron's plate." I laughed and we all looked over at Ron who was packing food away like it was going to walk away.

" Honestly Ronald how can you always be eating?" I joked and he just rolled his eyes. Some things would never change and I smiled that I could always count on my friends to stay the same.

" Shove off I'm a growing boy!" He covered his food like we were going to take it and started to ignore us. I filled my plate and them looked around the room, to notice Mary staring at me. I felt a pit in my stomach as she glared over at me. All of a sudden a black owl with a white star on his chest came flying past and dropped a letter in my lap. That was strange I thought. I was not time for mail. I looked around the room again ,and no one seemed to notice the one owl come and drop me the letter, but I did notice one set of eyes still on me. I suddenly felt really uncomfortable. I looked at my time piece and saw that it read 7:00pm so I excused my self and made my way to the library after I placed the un opened letter in my bag. I would look at it later. Right now I had to get away from the crazy vibes I was getting in there and save my self the embarrassment of failing my classes.


	9. Chapter 9

**What Happens In the room of requirements…**

Authors Note: I love the adds, favorites ,and reviews… comments and feedback is always encouraged. I do not own anything Enjoy!

Chapter 9:

I sat in the back corner of the library, so that I could truly be alone. When I sat back there Madame Pince knew to leave me be that I was in study mode, and I hated being disturbed when school work was involved. I knew I was different and odd that I enjoyed doing my school work, and for the first time in a while I felt at ease. I had been there for an hour and a half and already finished my Potions assignment and Care of magical creatures. I just had to work on my Muggle studies assignment tomorrow night and I would be satisfied. I sighed and stared at the un opened letter in my bag. I thought about opening it for about 5 minutes weighting the options and wondering what was inside. I finally just pulled it out and opened it as I read its contents;

_Granger,_

_I know that you are seeking Draco Malfoy's help with my assignment, and you really must not tell him any thing, even though I can tell that you want to tell him everything. You must tell no one. I realize you may need a bit more of information, so I am going to give you the name of the man you are saving … Aiden Thaddeus. Good luck, and we will respond through owls until I say so._

_P.s. I know that you want to know more about me but trust me you will realize it in time, and you will figure everything your struggling with out ._

I sighed and folded the letter back up and put it away. I was relieved that now I at least had a name to go on, which made it easier to research. I still didn't trust Mary something about that girl didn't seem quite right, but I promised her that I would find her friend, but first I had to figure out what I was working with.

I made my way to the dungeons to wait outside of the potions lab for Draco. I leaned up against the wall. It was colder in the dungeons and felt thankful that I was wearing a sweater. He better not stand me up, he promised to help me; I thought to my self. I needed to relax, I reminded my self that he was Malfoy and he was usually late to everything. We have to start our Prefect meetings hours late all the time because he cant keep to a schedule. I suddenly got annoyed by this quality of Draco Malfoy's. I didn't understand why one person couldn't figure out structure… like I do. I closed my eyes and relived the first kiss we shared in the Room of Requirements, It was soft ,and warm, but it was a dare and for some reason that made me disappointed. Then to my surprise came a second kiss in the common room ; it was forceful and it left me curious. Why was he doing this when we were two completely different people. Even though he changed sides in the war didn't mean anything right? I kept questioning Draco in my mind until I was interrupted from my thoughts.

A hand came out of the potions lab and grabbed me pulling me inside. I gasped ,but the scream I wanted didn't come out. I suddenly came face to face with Draco.

" What is your problem?" I rubbed my arm where he grabbed me and pulled me in.

" You said you needed my help, and that's what I'm giving you Granger." He scowled. He seemed colder than he has been toward me lately and it honestly made me nervous , maybe I should have done it with out the help of Slytherin. I just nodded. He motioned for someone to come out of the closet ,and to my surprise it was Snape.

" Professor Snape?" He scowled down at me and I suddenly felt like he was going to take points off of me for just being me.

" Yes Miss. Granger Mr. Malfoy informs me that you need to know about any surviving Death Eaters?"

" Yes Sir" I was nervous, I didn't know why Snape made me nervous I think mostly because I didn't know whether I could trust him or not after being a double agent during the war for us. I know Dumbledore trusts him, but I still was not sure.

" And what is it that you would like to know" He said in his curious monotonous voice of his.

" Well I was wondering are there any that survived the war that did not switch to our side?" He looked at me like he expected me to say more, and I wasn't sure if I should at this point until I figured out what he knew.

" Why is it that you are inquiring about those such survivors?" He kept staring me down, and I looked over at Draco and he too was staring at me with curiosity.

" please Sir I need to help, if there are still surveyors doing the dark lords bidding" I begged him to just tell me. Draco softened his expression and then looked to Snape and they nodded to each other. Did they both know something and why would Draco hide it and need Snape's approval? I just wanted answers.

" Alright Miss. Granger what I am about to tell you must stay in this room, it does not leave this room ,and it does not leave the three of us , is that clear?" His face was extremely serious.

" Of course I understand" More secrets great. I nodded my head and he offered for me to sit down, and I normally would have just wanted to hear the news ,but I felt like maybe I was going to need to.

" You asked about survivors still doing the dark Lords bidding, well you are right" my heart sank as he confirmed my suspensions. " Ever since the war had ended , most who had not been killed had switched to the other side and gave up the Dark Lord's beliefs ,but there are a select few still stuck in those ways that believe in his ways and if they finish his bidding that he will rise up again and be immoral to take revenge on those who betrayed him ,and everyone else will be rewarded." He sighed " There are a select few who still have connections to the order of remaining death eaters who have started and organization to get rid of them and destroy their plan to reunite with their lord. We call ourselves ' The Resistance'" I tried to take everything in, and I shouldn't be surprised that all of this was going on, but I wasn't. I looked to Draco and he didn't look surprised as I was but instead like he was also informing me. Was he a part of The Resistance? " Oh and Miss. Granger if I am going to tell you any more about us you have to tell me the truth as to why you want to know about what you are acquiring, and I need to make sure you will not say a word to any one ,not even Potter." I gasped and now I was stuck , what was I going to do?

**Authors Note**: I need to know what you think? What do you think Hermione is going to do? And Who is Aiden Thaddeus?


	10. Chapter 10

**What Happens in the Room of Requirement…**

**Authors Note: ****I'm on a roll today I might be able to get two more chapters done tonight. I do not own Harry Potter ,Enjoy my fan fiction story !**

**Chapter 10:**

**I stared at the two of them as Snape held information from me only to keep yet another secret, and this one was bigger. Why didn't Dumbledore or Harry even know about it? My head was spinning and I was still trying to digest that it wasn't over yet there were still Death eaters out there living out Voldemort's legacy and for all I knew he wasn't really dead. I just stood there un able to move or say anything, until I shook my head and walked right out of the potions lab.**

" **Miss. Granger ! Where do you think you are going?" Snape yelled at me to come back but I needed to get away for a moment and just think. " Miss. Granger!" He sounded annoyed but I just kept walking. Before I knew it Malfoy came out running after me ,but it didn't take him long to catch up to me seeing as how I wasn't running , I was still in shock.**

" **Granger wait!" I didn't know what to even say " Granger please stop!" I finally stopped and stared at Malfoy as he walked up to me. I shrugged **

" **How long has there been a secret society to stop death eaters?" I sighed " And why doesn't Dumbledore know about it, or any one else for that matter? Maybe we could help ,have you ever thought of that?" I took a deep breath and sighed again " Its really not over is it?" I was getting hysterical and I felt like I was going to have some sort of anxiety attack. I guess Draco noticed this and he gently grabbed my hand and led me into an empty class room down the hall. We sat down and a table and he looked at me in the eye and tried to explain.**

" **Look no one else knows about ' The Resistance' because we have connections to Death eaters, whether we were actually death eaters at one point or we were double agents like Snape. We are trying to gather as much information from them as we can so that we can stop them ,but we have to play the part. We have to pretend we are still following the Dark Lords legacy. We need to get in on the inside ,and if Dumbledore, or the golden trio were to get involved it would tip them off that there was treachery ,and deceit among them and it would be a lot worse." I started to understand what he was saying, but that didn't make it any easier. " We formed right after the war, when most of us switched sides, but we soon realized that not everyone had ,and the ones that remained loyal to him couldn't tell who had switched and who had stayed. We knew they were planning something big but we had to get in on the inside." He grabbed my hand and stated to rub it to reassure me it was going to be ok. " I know you have been through a lot , we all have ,and I know that you do not want to re live any of it, but it is imperative that we stay anonymous and no one I mean no one knows about us, or it will never work" **

" **I wont say anything I promise" I pulled my hand away from Draco " But I don't understand why you told me, I'm not a Death eater, nor do I have any sort of connection with them." **

" **I don't know why you wanted to know in the first place ,and I don't need to know , but it was the look on your face that made me want to help you, and I knew that maybe in the long run I might need your help, or we might rather." He smirked " Or I just wanted another excuse to kiss you again" I looked up at him immediately. I was surprised and anxious all at the same time. None of this made sense to me I felt life less at that moment. Draco leaned in, and I knew he was going to kiss me ,and I wanted him to, but at the same time I wasn't sure. Then it happened I felt my eyes close and our lips met for the third time. I felt my head goes fuzzy and my whole body go numb at his touch. I let him deepen the kiss and then it got more intense as his hands started to grope, but I back ed away, still confused and still wanted more , but I needed to stop.**

" **What was that?" I whispered not looking up at him but instead his hand that held mine again.**

" **I could ask you the same thing?" He smirked **

" **What if I didn't say anything ,but you still tell me all that you know about the Death Eaters and what they are planning?" I pleaded, and he put his hand under my chin to get me to look him In the eye. **

" **I can do that on one condition"**

" **Anything"**

" **I run the show, not you, and if you do tell a single soul I will kill you my self" I held out my hand ,and we shook on it , we had now made a pact, and I would find Mary's friend if it was the last thing that I do.**

**Authors Note: Review … Review … review…. I need to know how my story is coming..while the juices are flowing…**


	11. Chapter 11

_**What Happens in the Room of requirements…**_

_**Authors Note**__**: I do not own Harry potter or anything abut it!**_

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**I made my way back to the common room, and just sat in front of the fire place thinking about everything. I didn't even look up when Draco came in the room about an hour later.**_

" _**I told Snape he has nothing to worry about , that you wont say anything." I just nodded. He came and sat down next to me ,and looked at me as if he wanted to say something, But I beat him to it.**_

" _**I have questions?" He raised his right eye brow, and it kind of made me laugh. " Who are in The Resistance?" Draco shook his head.**_

" _**I cant tell you that"**_

" _**Why not, I promised that I wasn't going to say anything?" **_

" _**Because our identities are secret"**_

" _**What about you and Professor Snape? I know about you two?" He just shook his head again**_

" _**That's different."**_

" _**How" I didn't know why he was being so difficult its not like I was asking for their secret plan to take them down.**_

" _**There are certain thing that I can not tell you, and im sorry but I told you that is how it was originally." He smirked, " But there are ways around it, we can both take a harmless truth potion and that way I'd be forced to tell you what you want to know." **_

" _**Why do I have to take it?" **_

" _**Because this particular potion is only between the people that drink it. The two of us drink it and we cant lie to each other for 8 hours." I looked at him questionably, trying to figure out which potion he was talking about, but every truth potion I know either wears off with in matter of minutes, or 24 hours no 8 hours.**_

" _**What potion?" **_

" _**You wouldn't know of it" I laughed **_

" _**And why is that?"**_

" _**Your not going to like the answer" I rolled my eyes**_

" _**Just tell me" I pleaded**_

" _**It's privately brewed, and a secret recipe" I could tell he was lying ,but I needed answers ,so I agreed and we both took a tiny green vile of it. It tasted awful; like fermented olives, and cabbage.**_

" _**That tastes awful!" I shouted**_

" _**You don't have to shout" he said sarcastically.**_

" _**Sorry" I lowered my voice to normal " Who are the members of the resistance?" Draco smirked **_

" _**You don't waste any time do you, relax we have 8 hours. The members are Snape, Blaise Zambini, Theodore Nott, Marty Kroutch Sr., a few other people you do not know, my mother ,and my self." I nodded and seemed satisfied with the answer. I suddenly felt safer knowing there were Slytherin's who were on our side. " Tell me Granger why the sudden need to know about Death Eaters and their plans?" Oh no I thought I had to keep Mary's secret, but I was under the truth spell. I wondered what she would do if Draco found out? He was one of the good guys now, and besides she would never really know right? **_

" _**Mary…" Draco looked at me with curiosity " She came up to me and secretly asked me help to try and find her friend that she believed was taken by Death Eaters." I looked worried. " But Draco please don't say anything this stays between us." " Of course everything that comes out in this room stays between us" He sighed " Why would Mary think they were Death Eaters?"**_

" _**I don't know? She didn't say much, She was very cryptic, She just said that she thought they were Death Eaters."**_

" _**Have you ever heard of Aiden Thaddeus?" I asked Draco ,hoping he could solve the puzzle. He looked to be thinking about it really hard.**_

" _**The name sounds familiar, I remember my father mentioning that name once ,but I don't know who he is or what that means."**_

" _**What have you found out about their plan?"**_

" _**We know that they have a time line, that time line is 3 months. We know if they don't complete their plan by said time everything is ruined. That part is the good news, the bad is that they have the ability to take out every muggle, and muggle born with just a single virus. We are trying to find out what it is but we haven't gotten that close yet. Snape has offered to replicated it on hopes that they will tell him what's in it, so that we can stop it ,but it hasn't come to that point yet." this was a lot of information, and I was partly relieved and partly terrified.**_

" _**So in three months….." I trailed off and looked up at Draco with redness in my eyes.**_

" _**I promise you that I wont let anything happen to you , or any one else , if I can help it."**_

" _**I don't understand" I got up and started to pace around the room nervously.**_

" _**What's to understand their Death Eaters, they follow in Voldemorts footsteps, and they want revenge"**_

" _**No not that, You!" He now stood up and started to walk toward me ,putting both hands on my shoulders to stop me in one place.**_

" _**What do you mean, what don't you understand about me?" this very instant I really hated the truth potion.**_

" _**Are you just being nice because you switched sides and now were fighting for the same thing? I've just never seen you this nice, especially to me?" He smirked at what I had just said ,and hoped I didn't cross a line and get him angry.**_

" _**Well I have a different view on life, and I don't see things the way I had before, my father had ,and the death eaters , I don't know if I ever really thought that way , I just wanted my fathers approval." He sat down on the couch very carefully, staring up at me. " I am truly sorry I treated you the way I have all of these years."**_

" _**Draco, its ok, I forgive you" I let a single tear fall from my face. What was it that I was feeling? " but Draco I have to know why did you kiss me?" I sat down next to him and tried to prepare my self for the joke that I kept thinking I was.**_

" _**I've always wanted to know what it was like to kiss you. Ever since you punched me 3**__**rd**__** year I've been attracted to you. I know that sounds odd but I though you were truly amazing ,and strong. It was almost like Mary could read my mind the day in the room of requirements when she dared me to kiss you. I just never knew I would like it this much, and want to keep doing it." I blushed and tried to hide a smile that was try ingot come through.**_

"_**Wow" I laughed nervously**_

" _**That's all you have to say? He mocked and I shrugged.**_

" _**I have about a million things running through my head right now ,and I cant piece any of them together because I keep thinking about the way you kiss, over and over again." **_

_**I knew he would get a big ego in this conversation sooner or later. I saw the smirk on his face grow ,and I couldn't help it he made me feel weak at the knees so to speak. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to stand across from him, His arms moved around my waist and I snaked mine behind his neck and when our lips touched it was like fire. I have never felt so much passion go through my body all at once. We had to be snogging for a while because when we pulled apart we were both out of breath. I knew now that I had to admit to my self that I was developing feelings of some sort toward Draco Malfoy.**_

" _**Draco" I smiled up at him " I want in The Resistance" **_


	12. Chapter 12

**What Happens In The Room Of Requirements…**

Authors Note: I do not own anything abut Harry Potter!

Chapter 12:

" I want to Join the Resistance" I smiled up and Draco and his expression went cold and distant.

" No" He backed away from me slowly and I got really offended.

" Why not?"

" Because Hermione your not a Death Eater!"

" I know but I can help, I could help in other ways, like behind the scenes, and I would still get inside in formation instead of going through you to get it. I want to help Mary, and I want you to help me"

" What could you possibly do?" I smirked up at Draco and he backed away afraid of what I was going to say.

" You could use me as a bait decoy."

" No" He winked at me smiling in return. I wrapped my arms around him.

" Give me one good reason" I licked my lips.

" How about I give you 3 excellent reasons? 1. The other members would never allow it" He planted a kiss on my neck " 2. You would have to make an unbreakable vow if you join," He kissed my cheek " 3. You could get hurt and I wont watch you get killed by my Aunt this time" He kissed my lips and I tried to break away, but he was stronger ,and I felt weak under his spell almost when he kissed me. I gave up fighting it and ran my hands through his silky blond hair and deepened the kiss. He pulled away suddenly and I felt like a dog with out a bone.

" You have no faith in me! I can practice, and you can talk to Snape and the other members, and I wont die" I took off my gray sweater that I had been wearing all day. Draco watched as I shed this particular piece of clothing.

" Lets say I do train you in private of course and then get the permission of everyone else to let you in, what do you hope to get out of it? Is this al to help out McGonagall's weird niece?"

" Well I would be helping ot find her driend and figure everything out of course but I want in this I feel I have an obligation and a responsibility to help. After all I fought in the war along side Harry!" He chuckled and stared at me with that stupid smirk that unfortunately I find sexy. " Does that mean you'll do it?" He kissed my lips, and I laughed …

" Tell me Hermione do you find me attractive?" I blushed and I couldn't lie

" Yes" I looked at my feet In embarrassment.

" Why are you looking away?" He tilted my chin up to him

" Because I'm not sure if that's a good thing"

" Go ahead …ask me what you are dying to ask me, you know I cant lie" I sighed afraid this is all going to be a joke to prove to himself he can get any girl he wants.

" I don't know if I want to know, sometimes ignorance is bliss" I turned to sit on the couch and picked up a book I had been reading earlier.

" Come on Hermione tell me what your thinking please" I placed the book down and angrily stood up. I was not going to be made fun of and I had a feeling that was coming.

" Fine you arrogant little Ferret, I am wondering if this is just another way for you to torture me and some sort of sick joke to prove that you can get any girl that you want, even the Mudblood. So if that's the case excuse but I really don't want to know that especially if we have to work together." I could see the moos in this eyes change, He was pissed off and if I wasn't mistaken he looked hurt. He through me against the wall, with both hands holding my wrists on either side of me

" First of all Your right I probably could get any girl I wanted, but this isn't some sick joke that I concocted to make your life miserable. Your so bloody scared someone's going to hurt you. Are you that afraid to admit you have some sort of feeling toward me other than repulsion and disgust?"

" I'm sorry that wasn't fair of me, I shouldn't jump to conclusions, but after everything I have been through I don't know who to trust any more, and when have you ever wanted to snogg me on your own free will?"

" Every time I see you"

" What?"

" I don't hate you, I never did , it was my fathers beliefs I was trying to live by ,even though I never believed in any of them. I only wanted his approval" I started to cry and walked up to Draco wrapping my arms around him and laying my head in his chest. He put his arms around me and I started to sob.

" I'm afraid of falling for you?" I sobbed and he just rubbed my back. " please teach me everything I need to know and I will prove I wont be dead weight to The Resistance?"

" Meet me out side the room of requirement at 4:30am Monday morning."

" Why so early?"

" It teaches resilience and stamina to work that early in the morning." I laughed.

" Please , says the guy who rolls out of bed at noon ,and shows u plate for everything." I rolled my eyes and he ignored me. I made my way to my bedroom door.

" Hey where are you going? The truth potion hasn't worn off yet?"

" I have to be up at 4:00 am " I smirked and he shook his head at me and stared into the fire thinking about everything.


	13. Chapter 13

**What Happens In The Room Of Requirement…**

**Authors Note****: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 13:**

**I went to bed with a lot on my mind ,and still being under that truth potion must have messed with my sleep. I awoke in the morning replaying the events of my very odd dream.**

_**I am entering the Great Hall in a silky knee length Silver Robe. When I walk in it is filled with people, talking and laughing. I look around no one noticing that I had walked in. It seemed to be Breakfast, the sun was shinning bright through the windows in the Great Hall. I made my way over to the Gryffindor Table, and again I find it strange that no one notices my presence, or my odd ensemble that I had no idea why I was wearing.**_

" _**You don't suppose she has moved on do you?" Ron asked putting his fork down and staring at his plate. I don't think I have ever seen Ron ignore food so quickly, he hardly touched anything on his plate. Harry looked over at Ginny who gave him an apologetic look**_

" _**I suppose she really doesn't deserve you if she wants to play with Snakes, and disappear." Harry sighed. What were they talking about.**_

" _**I do miss Hermione" Ginny looked as if she was going to shed a tear. I was confused **_

" _**Ginny I'm right here, what are you talking about" I waved my arms in front of her but no one seemed to be able to see me. Why couldn't any one see me? I looked over at the Slytherin table, and couldn't see Draco either. Did he do something to me I wondered. I made my way back through the Great Hall doors. I came face to face with Mary.**_

" _**Hermione" she whispered, staring straight into my eyes. At least someone could see me I thought. " I'm running out of time, I need your help, finish what you started." **_

" _**I'm trying, I have an inside way in to find your friend, Mary I promise" I pleaded as she started to walk away, and I saw her eyes turn bright yellow, almost glowing. This was add I thought. What the bloody hell is going on here I wanted to scream. I continued to walk down the now empty hall way. I came face to face with some one else. It was Draco.**_

" _**Hermione… " I saw his face fade and everything went fuzzy, as I drifted back into consciousness.**_

**I stared over at my alarm clock that read 3:55 am, and sighed. I put my head in my hands and made my way to the Room of Requirement. I didn't bother changing into my uniform just yet, So I decided to go in a pair of white pants and a gray sweat shirt. I pulled my hair in a lose ponytail. I couldn't go back to sleep. **

**I started to pace around where the door of the Room of requirements should be.**

" **Your early, I didn't even hear you leave the common room"**

" **I couldn't sleep, You?" He shook his head**

" **I hardly sleep, very well any way" I tried to think back to before taking the truth potion if Draco had said there were any side effects ,but I couldn't remember. I just nodded to his statement un able to really know what to say.**

" **Shall we?" He waved his hand and the door appeared. We both walked in. As we entered we saw an empty room, with mirrors, on the walls, a shelf in the back corner that had knives and swords. And in the back corner of the room was book shelf with books on spells, defenses and dark magic. I looked around the room and then back to Draco.**

" **Were going to work on dueling" He said with a hint of arrogance. I nodded and bowed to each other He pointed his wand at me. He came at me with an offensive spell , and I retorted with a defensive one. We were going back and forth, until we both stopped and stared at each other.**

" **Flurrish!" He yelled and a green lightening came out of his wand. I had never heard of this spell before ,so I tried to defend my self from the bolt of lightening , our wands were fighting tooth and nail, until my charm broke and it sent me flying backward, with a burning pain.**

" **Ahh!" I cried out and he held out his hand to me, helping me up. **

" **Do you want to stop?" I was not weak, and I needed to be stronger.**

" **No!" I said firmly, and got back up. We went at it for about another hour. I was tired and he could see that.**

" **I think that will be all for today." He looked over at me, I was pretty worn down. I didn't want to quit.**

" **What ? Why?" I tried to fight it. He looked at me with worry.**

" **We cant get everything done in one day. Try reading up on some spells and defenses. Well pick this up again tomorrow morning ,same time." I groaned in frustrated ,as he left. It was almost time for breakfast, so I made my way back to the common room to clean up and meet my friends"**


	14. Chapter 14

**What Happens In The Room Of Requirements….**

**Authors Note****: I do not own anything Harry Potter … I hope you all are enjoying my story, and hope to se your reviews.**

**Chapter 14:**

" **Hey Hermione!" Ron and Harry waved me over to the table as I walked into the Great Hall. They couldn't know about anything, and this was going to be hard for me not to tell my best friends anything.**

" **Hey guys!" I replied. I sat down next to Ron, and he actually looked nervous which I found to be odd. I looked over at Harry and Finny and they just shrugged.**

" **Um Ron" He looked up at me " Is everything alright?" **

" **What?" He looked around the room, and started to stutter by nervousness. " Oh Uh, yea" I just nodded still unsure of what was wrong. He looked up at me. " Hermione?"**

" **Yea?" **

" **I was wondering if you wanted to hang out in the common room tonight , just the two of us?" was he asking me out on a date? No, he couldn't be this was my best friend talking. Sure I have liked him for a long time and I always thought we would eventually get together once he realized what was in front of him ,but … this couldn't be a date could it?**

" **Um, yea sure Ron, After Dinner tonight I'll meet you." I looked at him and his expression seemed to brighten and I could almost swear I saw hope in his eyes. This couldn't be bad , I mean we were friends for a reason, and I have waited for this day for a really log time. I made my way to the out of the Great Hall. I made my way down to the potions dungeon early for class ,hoping to talk to Professor Snape.**

**I knew I could do this, I was used to danger and having to sneak around ,but I have never done it alone before, I've always had my friends beside me ,that's how I knew that I could so it. I knocked on the cold stone door.**

" **Who is it?" came the cold voice of the mysterious Professor Snape.**

" **Hermione Granger, could I talk to you for a moment please?" At first I heard nothing, no sound or response , then I was about to leave and just come back for class, When I heard the door open and I came face to face with my tall, pale, teacher.**

" **What do you want?" **

" **I want to talk to you about …" I took a deep breath " The Resistance, and about Draco training me." His eyes widened, and he looked annoyed and shocked. This was dangerous and I knew it. It wasn't that I was going behind Draco's back, but I need to be better at dark arts, and this I know from this mornings session. He stared at me for a long moment and then opened the door letting me in. I sat down at a brown leather chair by his desk.**

" **I want to apologize for running out, when you told me about The Resistance. I was in shock, I thought everything was over with. It was a lot to handle having to deal with Voldemeort all over again. I have seen this thing through, and this is why I want to join. Draco said that he would train me to know everything that I could ,but I wanted to get your permission, and learn from your skills." He looked to be thinking about it. " I know I don't have any real connections to Death Eaters or Voldemort, but I am what they despise…. I'm a Mudblood" I hated calling my self that but I have heard it said to me so many times it doesn't even sound like a word any more. **

" **You want to put yourself at risk like that?" I grinned **

" **I wont be putting myself at risk, I will be on the inside; after your training of course. They wont even know its coming that's the best part." I sat there for another minute in silence, until I saw the corners of his mouth slowly rise up, and he extended his hand out to me.**

" **Meet me after dinner tonight, and bring Draco." I smiled and shook his hand. I was very proud of my self. I was always striving to be the best and now I was going to be again. I hated failure and after this morning's horrible training I am going to prove I can do much better. **

**I left Professor Snape's office, and class was about ready to start. I took a seat behind Harry and Ron ,and next to Pavarti. **

" **What were you doing in Snape's office" Ron looked back at me. I shrugged**

" **I was acquiring his help on an assignment." I said simply. I tried not to look him in the eyes, or I would get about 50 more useless questions. However I did glance up at Draco who was looking at me with curiosity. I did need to bring him with me tonight to meet Snape. So I pulled a piece of parchment out of my bag, and began o write**

_Draco,_

_Snape , wants us to meet him in his office after dinner tonight_

_Hermione_

**I sent a magical transformation to the piece of parchment on his desk. He read it with a smirk and soon enough I had a magical reply back to me.**

_Granger,_

_Why are we to report back here?_

_Draco_

**I smirked as I looked over at him.**

_Draco,_

_I guess you'll have to show up and find out…_

_Hermione_

**I glanced over at Draco casually so no one would notice and caught him nodding at me in reply to my request. The rest of class went by rather quickly. When class had ended I was putting my books away when I noticed a piece of parchment **

' _Dark Magic and Today'_

' _Dark Magical Beings'_

' _Veela, A history uncovered'_

**These all looked like book titles. I was curious so I made it a point to go to the library as soon as I had time. I knew there was something important in these books, and I was going to find out what.**


	15. Chapter 15

What happens In the Room Of Requirement

Authors Note: Surprise! I haven't forgot about this story… yes I really am updating it… So Enjoy the Story , I do not own anything related to Harry Potter!

Chapter 15:

I made my way down the halls with Harry ,and Ron. They seemed to be going on about how unfair the assignment Snape set was. I however didn't agree. He was having us make a mind linking potion. It was supposed to be like the connection Harry had with the Dark Lord in the past. I don't blame him, I wouldn't want to go through that kind of spell again, but for some reason I was intrigued. We were supposed to brew it next class. Professor Snape explained that it was never supposed to be a Dark spell, but because Harry had a connection with him It was dangerous. He explained that The original purpose was supposed to communicate with out words ,but by reading there thoughts and memories.

I turned the corner and saw Draco staring at us from the corner of his eye. He was standing with Goyle ,and Zambini.

" Well, Well , Well… If it isn't the Golden Trio" Draco Smirked making sure to look me up and down.

" What do you want Malfoy?" Harry Glared at the Slytherins. Draco's goons just laughed,

" Don't worry Potter I just need a word with the Head Girl" My head suddenly felt dizzy. Harry looked at him hard. And I looked over at him and sighed.

" Harry Its fine, I'll meet you guys in the Gryffindor Common room"

" Be careful 'Mione" Ron squeezed my hand. I walked over to where the three of them stood, and we watched as Harry and Ron walked out of sight. I sighed and looked over at Draco.

" What is it?"

" Come on" Draco motioned for me to follow them. We now stood in front of where the Room of Requirement was. All of a sudden a door appeared and we entered the room. As I walked into the room It was empty, it was weird I had never seen this room empty.

" Snape talked to us , we are going to train you to join the Resistance." He looked at me in the eye and his expression made me a little nervous. " We will let you join on a few conditions." I looked around at the three of them. I folded my arms.

" What Conditions?" I tried to hide how nervous I was but this was what I wanted. I had to be apart of the Resistance to help Mary.

" Condition 1." Blaise Zambini spoke " No matter what happens in here, you will not disclose our anonymity , or any potion, spells, defenses ,or information from any of us in the Resistance." I nodded and he looked over at Draco and nodded.

" Condition 2." Now Goyle spoke, which was odd I have never heard him say very much of any thing. " You will ALWAYS play the part well."

" What part?" I interrupted him, and he looked very annoyed, and came closer to me and scowled.

" Any part that you are given Granger! It could be Death Eater Bait, Spy… and most importantly you have to be indifferent about us, hate us, what ever" I looked at him curiously.

" We must keep up pretences so you will hide from your Gryffindor buddies who you are, and who your working with. By doing this" Draco said calmly and paused taking my hand. I looked around the room and no one found this weird at all. " By doing this you are to play the part of who everyone used to be if you have to." He pulled me closer to him, by pulling on my hand and I gasped I could now feel his warm mint breath on my neck.

" And Finally Condition 3." I looked up at him " You have to Vow"

" I understand I swear I wont break my part and leak who any of you are, spill and secrets or any thing I learn in here." I started to get nervous again when Zambini and Goyle looked at each other and then Draco. What was I missing here.

" No" Draco whispered " you have to make the unbreakable vow" I quickly le go of his hand and backed up.

" What?" I had all eyes on me ,and all of a sudden Snape came out of the shadows. Where did he come from I thought, There was nothing in here for him to hide behind. It's like he just materialized.

" Miss. Granger, If you want to join us, and help you friend out" I gasped and looked up at him with shock. How could he know. I immediately looked over and Draco and he shook his head that he didn't say anything.

" Oh, no Draco didn't tell me, there is very little that I do not know." He walked closer and was now beside Draco and I. " If you really do promise all of the conditions that you had agreed to, then making the vow should be no big deal. We have all had to make one." I thought about it for a minute as Snape spoke to me. It was true, they were little promises, and yes it will be hard to keep this secret from Harry ,and Ron and Ginny ,but I could do this. It wasn't like I had a hard task like killing like Draco had 6th year. I nodded slowly and looked up at Draco and looked at his soft expression staring down at me. Then I glanced up at Snape.

" Ok I will make the unbreakable Vow"

" Very well." He pulled out his wand. " Take Draco's hand" I took a deep breath, and reached out for that hand that had just held mine. As out hands touched I felt an instant jolt through my body. I looked up at him and he seemed to notice it too as he looked at me with a knowing look. As we held hands Snape waved his wand over our hands.

" Do you Hermione Granger, swear to never reveal any of the secrets, knowledge and identities of every member of the Resistance, and protect us against our battle to rid the rest of the Death Eaters to stop the resurrection of the Dark Lord"

" I do" I watched as a bright gold light came from both of our hands and tied with a light all the way up both of our arms, turned red, and then faded away. I felt a shock to my system. I let go of Draco's hand and looked around the room.

" Welcome to the resistance Miss. Granger" Snape nodded, but I just stood there staring at Draco ,and him back at me.


	16. Chapter 16

**What Happens In The Room Of Requirement**

**Authors Note****: I do not own Harry Potter …Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16:**

**Everyone had left the Room Of Requirement except for Draco and myself. I couldn't look him in the eye for few moments, I so much going on in my mind. I had just made an unbreakable vow, I was in a secret assignment ,and trying to help McGonagall's niece. I had to hide things from my best friends and to top it all off I had to fight with my self on how I really felt about Draco Malfoy. I could feel his eyes staring at me, trying to bring himself to say something to me.**

" **Granger?" He waited for me to move or say something… anything. " Granger… Come on don't make me act sappy?" I took a deep breath.**

" **Your going to have to give me a minute. I just made an unbreakable vow. I have to keep secrets from my best friends , I have three months to help Mary , I have Head Duties , I'm falling behind on school work, and …"**

" **And …" I looked up at him, and finished my thought process still not knowing if I should say what I am about to.**

" **And, nothing its just a lot." **

" **You don't think you can do it all?" I laughed **

" **Of course I can I Hermione Freakin' Granger!" He smirked and came closer to me, and intertwined his hand into mine. He pulled me closer to him. I bit my bottom lip, I could smell his musky cologne, and my knees felt like Jell-O. He leaned in close, and whispered…**

" **You start your training with me tonight" I was jolted out of my own fantasy. I could have sworn that he was going to kiss me, and that I wanted him to. I nodded and turned to leave. " Were going to work on our defenses." He said before I walked through the door.**

**I made my way to the Gryffindor common room to meet up with Harry , Ron, and Ginny. I had to keep this a secret, and I was no good at lying. I entered through the Fat Lady Portrait, and Instantly saw Harry and Ginny sitting in a corner. They looked to be in an important conversation, and I didn't want to interupt. **

" **Hermione!" However I was being summoned over any way by Ginny. Harry looked as though I was interrupting.**

" **Hey, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I asked hoping this wouldn't get awkward. Ginny faked a smile, and shook her head.**

" **Of course not 'Mione" I saw Harry roll his eyes from the corner of my eye. I really felt like I was walking into the Lion's den here. " Hermione lets have a girls day this weekend ,when we go to Hogsmede" I felt cornered, and I was being put in a bad place. " Oh please Hermione, come on since the start of term we haven't seen much of each other." I smiled at her.**

" **Sure Ginny That would be nice" I turned back around to ask Harry if everything was alright, but he walked away up to the boys dormitory. He looked upset. I wondered if this had anything to do with the heated discussion I saw them in before. I turned back to Ginny.**

" **Gin…"**

" **Hermione I know what your going to ask, and please don't" I nodded and looked at her with concern. " I'll explain everything this weekend. I felt bad for my two friends, and wanted to help, but I could not, if she wouldn't let me.**

**I was about to leave to go the Heads common room when I was stopped.**

" **Hermione! Wait!" I head Ron call me as he ran down the stairs to catch me before i had left.**

" **Ron, What's going on, is everything ok?" **

" **What?" He looked dumbfounded , of course he was oblivious to what was going on with Harry and his sister.**

" **Uh, never mind" I smiled and watched as he looked to be having a hard time with something.**

" **Look Hermione, I want to tell you something, and I don't know how to tell you" I suddenly got really nervous. " During the war everything was crazy.." I nodded listening intently to what he had to say. " And emotions and everything were high. What I mean is" He scratched his head. " It's just I think I am in Love with you" I felt my heart skip a beat and time stood still. I just stared at him, frozen unable to move or say anything. **

" **Thank you" I stuttered and turned around to leave " I have to go, I have patrol rounds tonight, we'll talk later ok?" and just like that I was gone. **


	17. Chapter 17

**What Happens In The Room Of Requirement**

**Authors Note****: I do not own Harry Potter or anything about it.**

**Chapter 17: **

**I made my way back to the Common room and sat down in front of the fire place, and just stared into it. I had to meet Draco later and I needed to think. I reached into my back pack that was lying on the floor, and pulled out the piece of paper that had the list of books Mary secretly sent me. I made my way to the Library to try and find them. I couldn't just sit back and let my emotions take over. **

" **Hello Ms. Granger" Madame Pince smiled as I walked in the door.**

" **Hello" I nodded and walked to ward the Dark Arts section. I searched for about an hour and still no luck, I even searched the restricted section hoping that I would have better luck. I walked back up to Madame Pince's desk and handed her the list of books I needed to find. She looked at me with a confused look.**

" **Ms. Granger why on earth do you need these books?" I forced a smile and tried to think of something to say.**

" **Extra credit assignment" She just nodded.**

" **Alright I shall have these books for you in by the weekend"**

" **Thank you" I walked out of the library with hope that I was going to figure everything out in time."**

**I entered the Room of requirement ,and as I entered I saw a fire ball come strait at me. I quickly dodged it and pulled out my wand. I looked around the room and saw Draco.**

" **What is this?" **

" **I told you Granger were working on Defenses" I dodged a few more bolts. I blocked all of them or got out of the way just in time, but Draco was good and it was getting harder. I Reacted by sending spells back at him, but once again he dodged me.**

" **Come on Granger, Is that all you have" **

" **You dint gie me time to react , I barley in the door before you hit me with a fire ball."**

" **The Death Eaters , Or Dark Lord isn't going to wait ,or give you time to react they will strike when your most vulnerable. They thrive on your weaknesses. You need to learn this. **

" **Teach me" I sighed as crashed to the floor.**

**He stopped and walked toward me, and held his hand out to help me up.**

" **It helps to tap into all your strongest emotions." **

" **Thanks" I tried to clear my head and think, or rather not think.**

" **Tap into your Anger , Frustration, all the reasons that your fighting, tap into that ,and use that." **

" **Tap into what I'm feeling?" He nodded. I thought about what I could be feeling. I thought back to Ron's confession, Draco's Kiss, The war ,and taking my vow to join the resistance. I suddenly felt a jolt of something run through me. I pointed my wand at Draco, knocking him against the wall. He send me flying back, and I quickly got up and jumped up avoiding a fire bolt. I Sent him flying back wards .**

" **Expelliamous!" I shouted throwing his wand away from him, and I walked up to him, and held my wand at his throat. **

" **So ..How's that for tapping into my emotions?" I smirked watching his expression go from shocked to impressed. I lowered my wand and just stared at him for a moment. **

" **I don know what has gotten into you , but yes use that" He smirked back and went to go get his wand.**

" **Tomorrow I'll teach you a few spells I picked up" I watched him as I took everything in. I couldn't think and I just needed a moment.**

" **Imobulous!" I took down my wand from Draco ,as he tried to turn around in slow motion. **

" **I'm sorry I just needed a moment" I sighed and stared into his eyes. " I'm no good at this… I don't know how to come up with some clever excuse, that is inevitably going to sound lame, but " I laughed nervously. " I cant stop thinking about" Just then Draco started to move normally again as I flicked my wand at him. He walked up to me and ran his hand through my hair , pulling me toward him. I felt my body go numb as he kissed me again. We stood there for a while just snogging , until I pulled away. I smiled as I left the room. I left Draco wondering, and that was the plan, but leaving me wondering was not.**

**I went back to the my room, and drifted of into a deep sleep.**

_I looked around me ,and I was in the Gryffindor common room again, and Ron was standing in front of me saying something ,but there was no sound coming out. His lips were moving ,but no sound. It made him look like a fish. _

" _Ron?" I looked around and I heard no sound at all, the room was full of students , but there was no sound what so ever. " What's going on?" I said hoping I was just tuning everything out. I looked down at what I was wearing and it was a silver silk robe that came to my knees. I was embarrassed to be seen in public like this ,and then wondered where it had come from. I walked out of the common room , to find I was in the room of requirements. _

" _Draco?" was he in here? " Where are you" I saw a bright light in the corner of the room so I walked toward it, and it suddenly turned out to be Mary. I jumped back_

" _Mary? What are you doing here?" She closed her eyes and then opened them back up ,but this time they were a bright yellow. " Your eyes!" I have seen something like this before I thought, but where? She pointed behind me , I quickly turned around and saw Draco standing there, In black Dress robes. I looked back at Mary and gasped._

" _You know? " She just smirked and whispered_

" _I just know a lot of things" Then she vanished, Draco Vanished and I tried to walk out of the door._

**I Woke up in a sweat, and started to think about the very odd dream that I had. What did it mean? All I know is I was going to figure everything out. I looked at my alarm clock ' 7:00am' I quickly got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sat down next to Ginny and looked around at the commotion that seemed to be going on near the Ravenclaw table.**

" **It seems that Mary dropped to the floor ,and is now in a comma of some sort" My heart skipped a beat.**

" **What?" **

" **They don't know what caused it, but McGonagall is keeping everything hush hush." She looked at me with a stern face. " Hemione she said something very odd before she went out"**

" **What's that?" I felt nervous but something told me I already knew.**

" **She said … 'you have 2 months'" I sighed , time was running out and I had less time that I thought. " Do you have any idea what that means?"**

" **No" I shook me head " Not a clue" I took a bite of my bacon, and made a mental note to tell Draco we have less time than we thought, and get those books as soon as possible. I looked around the room, but he was no where to be found. However Ron was coming straight at me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**What Happens In the Room Of Requirement**

**Authors Note****: Enjoy my story… I do not own Harry Potter or anything about it!**

**Chapter 18:**

**I felt my heart beat faster as I turned to see Ron coming straight toward me. I wasn't quite ready to talk with him about what he said. He loves me… He loves me? Sure I love Ron ,but I have waited for him for so long, and then after the war I was sure we would get together finally, but he seemed to back away. I suppose the only reason he kissed me during the was because he thought we were going to die and didn't want to lose me. Emotions were high enough as it was, maybe that's all it was I thought, but then he tells me that he ' thinks he loves me' Isn't that something your supposed to be sure of before you tell some one? I started to panic ,because I didn't know what I wanted to say. **

" **Hermione" Ron stood in front of me now with a cheesy , grin ,and I smirked back. **

" **Hi" Come on think I had to buy myself more time.**

" **Are you alright, you ran out of the common room so fast last night, was it because …"**

" **No, Ron I'm fine I promise, and we will talk later , but right now I have to go check on Mary ,she is In the hospital wing ,and it is my duty as Head girl to see if she is alright." **

**He looked shocked because he was un aware of what happened to Mary ,and because I don't think he expected me to be avoiding him. I walked away from the table and over to where Professor McGonagall stood.**

" **Excuse me professor , I was wondering If you could tell me if Mary was going to be alright?" She looked at me with a stared that said she was worried ,but didn't want to show it.**

" **Miss. Granger, Mary had told me you were helping her out" SHe looked around her ,to make sure no one was listening. " Follow me" she motioned and walked down the long hall to her office, and locked the door behind us.**

" **Mary know Mary had come to you with her problem, I never expected it to come to this level, but I see now that I was wrong."**

" **I'm sorry , wrong about what?" Does she know that Mary told me nothing?**

" **Well about Ayden Thaddeus of course, I just never …" She looked as though she wanted to say more. " I'm sorry Miss. Granger you can not see her, no one can." That was odd I thought ,but now I had to know more about Thaddeus.**

**I made my way to the library , I was now on a mission that I had to figure out, who was he ,and what connection does he have t o Mary. I started scrolling through the sections I thought I might find him in. Until finally I did find one book.**

' **Great Wizards of Our Time' **

**There was a small section about Ayden Thaddeus, The first Veela to create everlasting life. He is said to be the youngest of his age to have such accomplishments. The article goes on to describe how the everlasting life works. If done correctly it's so powerful it can resurrect the dead, or cure a deadly illness. However the potion is very strong, and difficult to make ,that if you make it wrong you could die instantly.**

**Well now I understood why the Death Eaters would take him, he holds the key to bringing back Voldemort ,and of course he would create it correctly, he created the potion.**

**I left the Library I had to tell Draco ,what I had just learned. I was hoping that he would be in the common room, but I couldn't find him so I pounded on his door**

" **Draco, are you in there?" I knocked again " Draco I have to talk to you about what I found out." I heard a loud thump, and then he opened the door. He was in a pair of silver boxer shorts, and a white beater. I blushed as I saw what he was wearing and covered my eyes. **

" **What is it?" He looked half awake. Did I wake him?**

" **Oh, um well .." I found it hard to focus on what I needed to tell him with him standing there not fully clothed. " Look could you just get dressed I have some information I need to talk with you about…" My face got even redder. I watched as his expression went from sleepy to cocky in less than 30 seconds, and his infamous smirk was now plastered on his face.**

" **What do I get you hot Granger?" He laughed " Its ok, you can look, I wont bite … hard" I felt those blasted butterflies in my stomach again. Why did I let Draco get to me.**

" **Your so arrogant Malfoy, just meet me in the common room, fully dressed." I turned around to leave ,and he shut the door chuckling. About 30 minutes later he came out in a black turtle neck, and a pair of black slacks. His hair was gelled back and he smelled of that same musky cologne.**

" **Alright, I'm properly clothed grandma, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I looked him over and he really did clean up well.**

" **Ok, well this morning when I had gone down to breakfast I noticed that there was a big commotion over by the raven law table, Ginny had told me that Mary McGonagall had gone into a comma. I started to panic, because I remember Mary telling me that she didn't have that much time, though I didn't know that her time meant it would make her very ill. Then I saw Ron coming towards me and I wasn't quite ready to face him after he told me.. I mean he said.. Well anyway I couldn't face Ron so I told him I had to check on Mary.." He looked at me with confusion.**

" **What? Granger do I look like a bloody female , just get to the point already." **

" **Right sorry. Any way McGonagall had told me Mary only has 2 months not 3, and Ayden Thaddeus was the key. I remembered that was the name that Mary gave me, so I went to the library…" I started babbling on again.**

" **Granger!" **

" **Ok , fine, I'll just show you" I reached into my bag that I had laid next to the couch we both sat on and handed it to him. The section wanted him to read was bookmarked. He looked at me with an exhausted stare. He read on and as he read I could tell his facial expression got worried.**

" **Ayden Thaddeus created a potion that could bring Voldemort back, and we have 2 months to do so, but how is it related to Mary ,and why 2 months?" This time it was my turn to smirk.**

" **Don't you see Ayden is a Veela, and Mary is his mate. When a Veela finds their mate it sort of takes over their state of being. However if a Veela's mate is separated from them for so long the female dies, and the male can no longer function properly, it would be like someone letting the air out of a balloon." I took a deep breath and looked over at Draco. **

" **So does this mean that McGonagall is a.."**

" **No, just Mary, they aren't blood related. Mary was adopted" Draco nodded.**

" **Also on another note that may not be so cheerful, I would say if were going to take down the death eaters we have less than 2 months because they would want to utilize his skills while he is still … useful" **

" **Your right" He looked at me for while just starting at me, and it made me a little nervous.**

" **Draco, What is it?" **

" **What was it that Weasley say to you that ,you couldn't face him?" Why did he care what Ron had said to me? Should I tell him?**

" **He.. He told he that he thinks he loves me" I just blurted it out, I don't know why I felt the need to tell him.**

" **And you said…"**

" **I panicked and ran out, I've been avoiding him ever since" I laughed. " That's silly right?"**

" **Why ?" I was at a loss for words. " I mean if you do love him you would just know, you wouldn't need time to think about, or need to run away. And if you don't well maybe there is another…" I sighed **

" **Another? Yea right.." I laughed. Draco turned to stare at me again. " I think I'd much rather be a Veela"**

" **And why is that?"**

" **Veela's choose their mate and then that's it, there is no complication, they just know" I sighed. I wouldn't have to explain to Ron if he wasn't my mate, or if he was it would be easier to know. If I was a Veela I wouldn't be having feelings for another man, especially if that man was my enemy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**What Happens In The Room Of Requirements**

**Authors Note****: I do not own any thing about Harry Potter, just enjoy my story… Thank you for the adds, and reviews it means a lot!**

**Chapter 19:**

" **We have less time than we thought we had to infiltrate the Death Eaters" Draco told Snape ,and we stood in his office at midnight. We had gone into his office to go over , spells, and concoct a powerful potion that we could use to trick any one who has led on to our true identity. Snape looked Skeptical about my findings,**

" **How can you be so sure?" He glared at both of us. I pulled out the same book I gave to Draco ,to convince him. He took it and I saw the same reaction on Snape as I had on Draco.**

" **This is it!" He turned to walk into his cabinet full of potions and vials. I looked over a Draco and he just shrugged. After rummaging through everything he came out with about 5 vials and grinned.**

" **I know of this potion that Ayden Thaddeus Created. I was able to replicate it 10 years ago. "**

" **So your going to replicate it ,and what? Hand it over to the death eaters ?" I asked folding my arms.**

" **No, I am going to concoct the opposite of the serum and convince them that they don't need Thaddeus to brew the potion that I can do it" The plan sounded flawed and I wasn't convinced.**

" **How?" Draco Sat down on the table and stared up at Snape. **

" **Because Thaddeus was my student 10 years ago. He showed me how he concocted this potion. I tried to convince Dumbledore to let me teach this potion but because of the seriousness of the potion that can cause instant death he refused. I believe that I can create a potion that is exactly opposite of this; where instead of eternal life, instant death and banishment. It is an extremely dark potion. It will trap a persons soul in purgatory." Snape sat down at his desk and looked at the both of us. " I cant believe I haven't put two and two together before." He looked disappointed in himself.**

" **How long will it take?" He twisted the vial in his hand **

" **4 weeks , if I do it correctly. It is extremely tricky, and I will need a few things for it that I can not find on Hogwarts grounds." How could they not care about the risks?**

" **What do you need ?" Draco asked still listening on the table. Meanwhile I started to pace around the room. This seemed to be annoying to the both of them.**

" **Miss. Granger are you worried about something?" I stopped and stared u pat both of them. **

" **How are we going to get Thaddeus out?" I was worried about getting him back to Mary before either of them were hurt.**

" **It's going to have to be a rescue mission ,but look like a capture." He looked at me. Then Draco looked at him and stared at me as well. They both nodded and then I caught on.**

" **Oh, I'd be the decoy, wouldn't I?" Draco got up off the table and walked up to me ,and put both of his hands on my shoulders.**

" **We still have a few weeks before we need to go in, and in the mean time I'm going to continue to teach you everything that you will need to know." **

" **If we put you in the mind set of a Death eater , you will be able to survive, and also play the part we need you to play." Snape said before I let out the breath I had been holding. " Miss. Granger it is best that you remember the vow that you made." I nodded.**

" **I wont let you down" I looked at both of them " Any of you" Then I got up and walked out of Snapes office, and to the Library.**

**Draco watched the door as I left, and just watched me leave.**

" **You care for her don't you?" Snape said softly. This sent Draco into a state of shock. He wasn't one to talk about his feelings or admit anything to any one let alone himself. He had no idea what he felt, or what feeling he was developing ,he just knew it was strong what ever it was.**

" **I don't know what your talking about" He sent Snape a Dark glare, but he knew , he could sense the familiar sting that he once felt, when he loved someone once. He did not want the same thing to happen to his God son. **

**I sat in the Library catching up on my assignments, when a familiar voice echoed behind me.**

" **I should have known I'd find you here, I'd been looking for you all day" I looked behind and smiled.**

" **Harry, please sit" He sat down and sighed.**

" **Look 'Mione I'm sorry about the other day in the common room, I didn't mean to be so cold and rude." He looked to be struggling internally ,and I wondered if him and Ginny were ok.**

" **Harry it's alright, but is everything ok with you?" He couldn't look me in the eyes ,and I knew there was something wrong.**

" **Promise me that you wont judge me" I cant believe he actually asked that.**

" **Harry James Potter When have I ever judged you in any way that was un kind?" he smiled and then looked up.**

" **I'm sorry your right. It's Ginny." My heart sank. I was hoping it wouldn't be about their relationship. They were finally able to be together and now they were having problems. " She had been taking divination" I rolled my eyes " she is actually really good at it, and some how got a premonition that there were Dark forces trying to bring back Voldemort permanently." I held my breath I can not say anything to Harry, but Ginny was right. Who knew she had a gift in the stupidest form of studies. " I tried to tell her that she is just making stuff up, because she wants excitement again. There is no way he could come back because I watched him fie, we all had." **

" **Oh Harry! You called her a liar?" He sighed " Maybe just try talking to her.**

" **Hermione, why would she say such a thing, Divination is a joke, even you understand that. Besides she wont speak to me now." I don't blame her. She has a gift, and the man she loves wont trust or believe in her. I cant tell Harry that he is wrong ,and how right Ginny is , or I die. Thanks to the unbreakable vow I made. So I did the next best thing I knew how to do. I grabbed Harry's hand.**

" **Harry, If you really love Ginny you have to have faith in her, you ma not believe what she is saying but you have to listen to her. That is the point that she is trying to make , whether this vision is real or not She needs you to be open to a new gift she could posses." He squeezed my hand and smiled.**

" **Yea, your right Hermione" I laughed**

" **Of course I am" he smirked up at me, and then elbowed me.**

" **By the way, I have heard about Ron finally getting the courage up to tell you how he felt. He practiced on me for days until he finally saw you. You are awfully busy with Head duties ,and school work." I blushed and then turned away.**

" **Harry…"**

" **You guys are together now right?" I looked down at my hands on the table.**

" **Harry, I froze"**

" **What?" **

" **When he told me that he thinks he loves me I froze ,and I have been avoiding him ever since." I sighed " I love him of course ,but don't know what to say."**

" **It should be obvious"**

" **If I love him , yes I know it should be obvious."**

" **So what does that mean?" I thought for moment ,and tried to think about everything that we have been through and how much I had always wanted to be with him, but I really didn't know what I thought or wanted at the moment. I had so much on my mind right now. I had to think about helping Mary to get Ayden back so it didn't harm either of them, Helping the resistance stop the Death eaters, Trying to help Ginny and Harry reconcile, and fighting with my self on what I am feeling toward Draco. I didn't know how to answer Harry, because I don't know the answer myself.**


	20. Chapter 20

**What Happens In The Room of Requirements**

**Authors Note: ****I know its been a while since I updated, but the story must live on, and I must continue to state I do not own Harry Potter or anything about it,**

**Chapter 20:**

**The next couple of days I spent training with Draco in the mornings and at night learning how to brew the copy cat potion with Snape. The middle of my day consisted of school work and my Head duties. I could feel time slowly run out, I didn't want to fail Mary or the Resistance. I felt relief because in about another week the potion should be done, but I felt like I wasn't t really learning a lot but I had a lot on my mind, so I was not fully satisfied. Draco seems to think I'm trying too hard. **

**To make matters more complicated Ron had caught on that I was avoiding him, and started trying harder to get my attention. As if I didn't feel bad enough he started sending me love letters, and gifts. It would be really sweet but I'm not one of those girls who can be bought over. I had so much on my mind already to confront the Ron issue.**

**I sat on my bed working on my Potions homework, and trying to study the defenses that Draco had taught me when I heard a knock at my door.**

" **Come in" I shouted through my closed door. I knew it was Draco. I didn't normally hide out in my room unless I was trying to study. I had to say I was relieved that he had interrupted I needed a break.**

**I staggered in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. I looked at him at how nervous he looked. **

" **What's wrong with you?" I asked and he looked up at me like I had just grown three heads.**

" **I don't want to train tonight." he said simply and I set down my quill. He walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. " It's not like you need any more training, your brilliant!" I blushed and started to wonder why he was complimenting me.**

" **Draco is everything alright?" He sighed and looked down at my homework. He stood up and smirked at me.**

" **Come on"**

" **What?"**

" **Just come with me" He extended his hand just waited for me to take it. I really have seen a new side to Draco Malfoy since the war had ended and I have to say it wasn't half bad. I thought about it for a minute. It was almost curfew.**

" **Draco it's almost curfew" I questioned his moment of spontaneity and he just shook his head.**

" **Come on Hermione, were Heads we can make up some excuse as to why we are out in the halls. You look like you need a break anyway" I did need a break, and a part of me wanted to go, so I rolled my eyes smirking , and took his hand.**

" **Fine lets go" He lead me out of the common room so fast I could hardly keep up. " Where are we going?" **

" **It's a surprise!" We now stood in front the blank wall until the door appeared and I raised my eyebrows.**

" **The Room of Requirement?" I dropped Draco's hand and suddenly got a little disappointed. " I thought more training was the opposite of getting a break." I laughed. He just shook his head and smirked.**

" **Just come on, do you have to know everything before it happens?" I sighed and decided to embrace change. We entered the room but I was taken back when I walked in and it didn't look like the training room we had been using the room for lately. It doesn't look like anything I had ever expected. It was a beautiful garden with flowers, trees and stream that seemed to flow on for miles. I looked around and smiled. **

" **Wow its beautiful" I still couldn't believe it. **

" **I knew you would like it" I turned around to face him.**

" **You did this for me?" He snorted and started to walk down the cobble stone pathway that lay beneath our feet. **

" **It's peaceful Granger just enjoy it." We walked together just talking about how hectic classes were getting , and all of the gossip that was going on around the houses.**

" **So I heard a rumor" Draco smirked up at me as we walked across a tiny wooden bridge. He leaned over the bridge and stared out into the water.**

" **What kind of Rumor?" I stood next to him.**

" **That Ron Weasley had confessed his love for you" I felt my heart sink. I had for the moment forgot about Ron, and having to avoid him because I didn't know what to say to him. Why did Draco care? Did he think it was funny? I turned away from Draco and leaned over the bridge to stare into the flowing stream much like Draco.**

" **He had" I sighed " a bout a week ago" Draco looked at me grinning.**

" **So then I take it your finally with Weasley huh?" I closed my eyes. Why was this so hard? It should be easy, but Draco was making it difficult for me.**

" **No" I just said trying not to cry. Draco looked over at me with confusion, and I didn't want to talk or think about it, until I knew exactly how I felt. He raised an eyebrow at me, like he wanted me to go on. " He … told me that he THINKS he loves me" I paused " I froze , I wanted to say that I love him too, I have waited for this moment for a long time, but for some reason" I took a breath " I had a million thoughts running through my mind at once and just ran away" I laughed out of nervousness " I have been avoiding him ever since , but he keeps trying to talk to me and owl me gifts." I looked over at him to see his reaction and I couldn't sense what he was thinking or feeling , his expression was blank. I honestly didn't understand him at times. We stayed silent for a matter of moments.**

" **Do you?" I looked up at him. " Love him , I mean?" I shrugged**

" **That's just it, shouldn't I know? This is something that I should just know. Shouldn't I be able to tell my best friend that I do love him?" **

" **Not if you don't" He just said simply. I nodded. I just stared at Draco.**

" **What are you staring at?" **

" **Why do you care?" **

" **Excuse me?" **

" **I don't mean why do you care, I mean why do you want to know about me and Ron?" He seemed to get really nervous and turn to walk away.**

" **Draco!" He stopped and didn't turn around.**

" **I am Draco Malfoy!" He turned around and walked back up to me. " I don't talk about my feelings, or someone else's. I don't care what people think, or who decides to be in a relationship." **

" **Ok" I backed up against the bridge and he just came closer to me.**

" **NO! You don't get it Hermione." He called me Hermione? " You are there all the time, and I do care about your feelings, what you think, how to protect you, and who you want to be in a relationship with." His breathing started to get heavy. " I don't know when it happened, or why but I dint ask for this." my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to come right out of my chest.**

" **What are you talking about?" For months I couldn't get Draco out of my head ,mind and dreams, and now I found it hard to believe what he was trying to tell me. I was scared, and confused. He was just inched from me. We just stared at each other, until he put his hand behind me neck and pull me closer to him. I leaned in a we kissed like it was the most natural thing in the world. When we pulled apart my eyes we still closed and I heard Draco whisper in my ear.**

"**I'm not going to say that I think, because I don't think, I Know that I love you Hermione" My eyes burst open and I looked at him, not with panic but an emotion I didn't recognize. I did something I didn't expect to do. I started to cry , I let tears slowly fall down my cheeks. **

" **you do?" I grinned as tears fell from my eyes. He gently wiped them from my face and smiled. **

" **I really do" I couldn't control the smile that spread across my face, but did I love Draco? " Your not running . Should I take that as a good sign?" he smirked and I laughed. He was right I wasn't running, I didn't even want to run.**

" **You right I don't want to run." he grabbed my hand. " but I don't want to tell you that I love you. I do have feelings for you" He looked like his heart was being broken. " Draco" I smiled " I like you" I smirked " I'm not running away, and " He pulled his hand away from mine. I didn't understand why he was getting so angry. He ran out of the room of requirement just leaving me standing there on the bridge.**

**I watched as he walked away and I didn't understand. Why was this bad news? I continued to sob harder. This wasn't easy for me. It seemed like he had this whole thing planned ,and I could never have guessed. I sighed and made my way back to my room. I cried my self to sleep thinking about Draco and everything that had just happened. **


	21. Chapter 21

**What Happens In the room Of Requirement**

**Authors Note: ****I am really glad so many people read my stories and enjoy them.. Thank you All it means a lot. I hope you like this next chapter! I do not own Harry Potter in any way!**

**Chapter 21:**

**The next morning I needed to take an extra long shower, to clear mind with everything that has been going on. I may seem like a pretty sane and together person, but I was scared, hurt, confused, and over whelmed. I just closed my eyes, and stood under the warm water as I let it hit my face. I tried to re-play everything in my mind. Ron, my best friend for 7 years had said he loves me and I cant face him, and I want to run , but some one who had been not only my enemy but had hated me for just as many years tell me he loves me as well and I don't run… but he does? I stepped back from the water and pushed the wet hair out of my face. I opened my eyes and turned the water off. I wanted to cry, but fought back the tears, I couldn't lose it, I had bigger things going on. As I stepped of the shower , I walked over to the mirror with a white towel wrapped around me ,and stared at my reflection and just sighed.**

" **Why cant things just be simple for once, and have one year where I'm not trying to fight evil?" I said to myself. But then got dressed in my school robes to head down to breakfast. Was I meeting Draco for lessons today? I had not idea after what happened last night in the room of requirement. **

**I made my way into the Great Hall ,and spotted Harry sitting alone. I smiled to myself and walked over to him. I was relieved to see a face that I didn't have to feel awkward around. **

" **Hey Hermione" Harry smiled over at me, but then wouldn't look away when I sat down. I noticed him staring at me funny.**

" **What is it?" He grinned**

"**Don't take this the wrong way , but is everything ok with you? You look like you haven't been sleeping." The funny part was I have been sleeping, but having way too intense dreams about Draco, Ron, helping the resistance take down the Death Eaters, and Bring Mary back together with her mate. I grinned but couldn't really hide anything from Harry , not really. Do I really want to tell him about Draco? I was afraid of how he might take it. I knew Harry looked at everyone differently since the war had ended, and how a lot of the people who we had once hated switched sides was a good change, it was still weird to think about falling in love with Draco Malfoy. The same Draco Malfoy who had tortured us for years, called me a Mudblood in vain, and once supported the dark lord ,but you can't help who you love right?**

" **Come on Hermione, you can tell me anything" I was snapped out of my internal battle when Harry gave me a concerning stare. **

" **It's just I just have these feelings for someone but" I smiled " It's complicated in so many ways" Harry nodded and put his hand on mine.**

" **I get it, It's not Ron, and that scared you because you think that it should have been him?" I let a single tear slide down my cheek. Harry didn't know how right he was. I really did want it to be Ron, the one that I fall in love with in the end. It was how it was always supposed to be. I couldn't look at Harry in the eye, I don't know if I wanted to tell him who it was I was really falling for, because he would be able to read me like a book. **

" **I'm so sorry , I cant hurt him, and I have no idea how to tell him. I have been avoiding him Harry. I don't know how to tell some one who you have loved so long as your friend that you cant love them back as more." he wrapped his arms around me as I laid my head in his shoulder to just cry. I started to get weird stares of concern and worry from the fellow Gryffindors at the table. They couldn't hear the story , nor did they know it, but that was ok. I didn't care. I just focused on this particular moment.**

" **It's ok" He patted my arm, to comfort me. " It's ok to choose" I looked up at him and wiped my tears away. " Your just going to have to tell him eventually" I nodded in agreement. I knew this was going to be the hardest part. The part I couldn't do just yet.**

" **I know Harry, Just please don't say anything to him, until I do" He nodded reassuring me that he would give me my piece of mind.**

**I turned to grab an apple from the center of the table. I took a bite and sighed because I did feel a little relief talking to my best friend.**

" **Hey, If you don't mind me asking" I looked over at him again. " Who is it that you think you may have fallin' for?" I froze again. I thought about telling him, but I panicked, instead I looked around the room until my eyes landed on the Slytherin table. I saw him sitting there talking with Blaise Zambini. They were laughing and smiling. They looked to be enjoying each others company. I really did love Draco's smile. When he wasn't being cocky, or vain it was sweet ,and genuine. He looked up and our eyes met for a moment. In that moment I could feel the world stand still and thought he could almost read my mind. I saw him smile back at me. Just then I turned back to face Harry, and noticed he was looking at me. This was different stared it wasn't concern ,or worry, or even approval. It was the stare of disappointment. Maybe I was imagining things. I never actually said it was Draco, but I just knew that at that moment he knew, I didn't have to tell him. I felt awkward enough, so I excused my self from the table, and started to walk toward the entrance still carrying my apple. I took one more look over at his table, but he was gone. I felt my heart sink, like I was disappointed. I don't know what I expected , but I felt actually sad when I didn't see him. I turned back around slowly before I could actually leave the Great Hall and walked straight into Ron's chest. **

" **Oh, Ron" I tripped but he caught my arm. " I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" He just held onto my arm with out letting go and I started to panic. I tried not to let on that I wanted to run. So I smiled as best as I could.**

" '**Mione, have you gotten my letters that I had sent you?" oh no. I bit my lip and nodded.**

" **Ron, I have received your letters, I've just been really busy with, ya know everything" I was so nervous right now, and I couldn't look him in the eye. He started to rub my arm with his thumb. This was getting even harder and I dint know how I was going to stand it any longer.**

" **I know you have been busy, that's why I haven't pressured you ,but I was wondering if you had time to come talk with me before class?" I was cornered and I had to confront him now ,even though I wasn't ready.**

" **Ron, I'd love to talk with you now.."**

" **But she cant , sorry" I looked to my left and saw Draco standing there with his books in his hands. " She has to help me organize the patrol schedule for the month, and organize the Prefects meeting." I felt an internally sigh of relief Draco was coming to my rescue. I looked over at him to see if this was really a save or if he just had pure dumb luck. **

" **Why does she have to do it now?" Ron snapped at Draco, with a sour expression. He was some one who couldn't let go of his prejudices over the years, and this was one thing that really bothered me. How could he be so …**

" **Because we don't have to answer to you Weasel" He looked at me, and grabbed me other arm and let me out of the Great Hall with Ron just staring at both of us dumb founded.**

**We kept walking until we came to an empty class room. We both walked inside ,and shut the door behind us. I finally let our that breath that I had been holding since Ron had come out of no where and wanted an explanation at that moment.**

" **Thank you" I leaned against a table in the corner. I looked up at Draco with tears wanting to stream down my face but forced to stay inside to stay strong. He walked over toward me, and put his arms around me ,and I just started to bawl in his chest as he held me tight.**

" **I saw you from across the Hall. I saw you watching me ,and I knew it wasn't fair of me to just spring my confession on you like that. I was going to come over to apologize, but saw how trapped you looked with Weasley." I laughed and tried to fight back tears. **

" **So, do you really need my help with organizing the meeting ,and the prefect schedule?" He smirked at me, and wiped a tear from my cheek.**

" **No, I had that done last week, I just need you to sign off on it as well" I nodded. " And your welcome"**

" **Draco, please just give me time" He understood what I meant, and everything that I was going through. **

" **Of course take as long as you need" He bent down and kissed my forehead. " Though just because we had one awkward moment , don't think your skipping out on training tonight." He smiled at me and I just laughed.**

" **Of course not, I want what's best for the Resistance , and my training is everything" Draco rolled his eyes at my sarcasm. We just stood there for a matter of minutes just staring at each other, with so much passion burning inside, not saying a word, or moving an inch. It was time for class and we both slowly made our way to potions walking inches apart, with a our hands just barley touching as we walked through the halls, but inching to do and say more.**


	22. Chapter 22

**What Happens in The Room Of Requirement**

**Authors Note****: Sorry It had been awhile since I had updated, but non the less I am here to update on this story! I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter so .. Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 22:**

**Time was running out, I was exhausted, and my feelings for Draco were growing Deeper. I pointed my wand at him, squinted and yelled the spell;**

" **Reflecto!" it was a counter spell to reflect any spell that was sent to me back on the recipient. IT immediately send Draco slamming back into the stone wall of the Room of Requirement. I saw him cringe as a loud thug came to the wall. I hated practicing on him, but he said it was the best way to learn. I paused as I watched him struggle to get up. Meanwhile while I was distracted Blaise came up behind me and pointed his wand into my back.**

" **You cant let your guard down Granger!" He whispered in my ear. " The Dark Lord , or Death eaters aren't going to care if you need a break. They take advantage when you are most vulnerable, and they enjoy watching you suffer." I held my breath, I closed my eyes and used the mind entering spell Snape had been teaching me. I was able to enter Blaise's mind. Soon my mind was filled with Dark memories. He sat in the Slytherin common room with a girl on his lap. They were snogging, and laughing. Then his mind skipped to Breakfast in the Great Hall, Dumbledore seemed to be giving some sort of speech, but it was faded out as he scanned to hall, and stopped on Ginny Weasley. His mind again jumped to flying in the quid ditch pitch…**

" **Stop it !" He yelled ,and I was able to break the connection. I started walking back wards in defense as he came toward me in anger. I was only doing what I was told, I would have to use that kind of spell on my opponent in battle, so why was he angry? But when he came closer I looked at his facial features and noticed that he seemed more concerned , and fear , more than anger. Then It hit me, Blaise and Ginny have been seeing each other secretly, and Blaise has developed feelings for her. Is he afraid I am going to say something? Just then HE had me up against the cold stone wall, I used a shielding spell, and sent him flying back. I actually felt bad as I watched him stare at me as he slowly got up.**

**Draco came over to me and smirked.**

" **Well, now that" He looked back at Blaise " Was exactly the kind of thinking you need" I forced a smile and looked back at Blaise. He wouldn't look at me. He knew I knew. I didn't know what to do , I wanted to tell Harry, because he was my best friend, but I couldn't betray Blaise, and the resistance. Not only that I couldn't convey some ones personal thoughts like that, for personal gain.**

" **Well, Sort of " I shook my head " I cant use the spell to enter ones mind , but I'm still having trouble with blocking my own" sighed, and instantly felt embarrassed.**

" **Don't worry" Draco put a hand on my shoulder, and Blaise walked up to me again, next to Draco.**

" **Yea don't worry Granger" He smirked and I could tell I wouldn't like where this was going. " I'll personally practice with you until you get it right." I knew it, he was trying to find away to get back at me for reading his mind. Draco looked at me and Blaise looking at each other with a hard stare trying to figure each other out, but Draco thought it was a good idea.**

" **We need to infiltrate the Death Eaters Lair in a matter of Days, we all need to be ready" Draco said , as he turned to walk away. Blaise and I just stood there for a matter of minutes just staring at each other, but knowing exactly one thing… ' it was not going to be a picnic'**

**I had managed to stay focused in all of my classes, I just had one more to go; potions. I made my way down to the dungeons reading over my notes, when I heard a voice behind me.**

" **Meet me in the common room after class" I felt a shiver go up my spine as I turned to see Draco walking beside me now trying to hold up pretences that I was nothing to him. I smiled to myself and just nodded. I loved our secret meetings, and notes in class. Of course I wasn't falling behind in my classes because normally I would be distracted by Harry and Ron. They would normally ask me what the professor had just said , or trying to get me to do their work, but instead now Harry was purposely ignoring because he found out who I choose to fall for over my best friend and Ron was now avoiding me as well, which didn't bother me, it just gave me more time to think about things. I thought about telling him after the battle to get Thaddeus back, and save Mary. I needed to not be so stressed out when I do tell him. **

**I entered the dungeon and over heard a conversation between Harry and Ron, but chose not to think anything of it.**

" **I'm going to just do it man, I have to" Ron Said over and over again to Harry ,looking around the room like he was making sure Professor Snape wasn't walking in yet.**

" **Trust me mate, I don't think that is such a good idea" Harry tried to persuade Ron to not do something it seemed he really wanted to do. I don't think I have ever seen Ron this passionate of persistent about anything.**

" **No man" He shook his head and stood up from his seat that was behind me. " It's been too long" Soon Ron stood in front of me ,and I jumped. I didn't expect to see him standing in front of me looking so angry"**

" **Uh, Hi Ron." He just stared at me ,and it was making me nervous. " What is it?"**

" **Hermione were still friends right?" I felt my heart jump. How could he even ask that/ I mean yea I had been ignoring him, but we were above all still friends.**

" **Of course Ron, You don't even need to ask" He nodded and looked little relived ,but still something looked ot be bothering him.**

" **Can I ask you something?" I prayed it wasn't what I felt about him again, but I needed him to be able to talk to me if he needed to , even if I couldn't do the same right now.**

" **What is it?" He ran a hand through his hair.**

" **I have been talking to Ginny ,and she seems to think she has a gift of seeing the future. I find that to be rubbish, but something she said …" He paused like he didn't want to ask, but did any way. " She said to me that the reason that you had been distracted lately is because you were battling with feelings you have for some one very close to you" I couldn't breathe as he kept speaking ,and I felt lie there was hole forming in my throat. Just then a bunch of Slytherin's entered the room, including Draco. " She wouldn't tell me who it was, but kept insisting that you were in love. I know I had been rather hard on you lately and if you just needed time. I am sorry but Hermione its just me , you can tell me. Do you love me?" I cleared my throat, because it felt like that hold had stolen my voice box. I opened my mouth but, nothing came out. **

" **Hermione…" I single tear streamed down my face.**

" **no" I whispered so low he barley heard me say anything at all.**

" **What ?" I fought the courage I had and looked him in the eye.**

"**No Ron I don't Love you!" I said louder, our gaze from each other not tearing away from each other. I felt like I wanted to run again but I could not.**

" **You don't?" He asked again seeming to get angrier and redder. I shook my head no, and bit my bottom lip. I hated hurting him. **

" **But your still my friend Ronald, so please don't be mad." His expression remained unchanged ,just kept staring at me, with a red face. " Though if you must know, Ginny wasn't wrong, she just didn't say who" I thought he was going to sit back down at that moment but it surprised me what he had done next.**

" **Who?" **

" **What?" I looked back up at him.**

" **Who are you in love with?" His voice started to get louder and the scene he was already making was getting bigger. I looked around the room, and everyone was staring at us, and I closed my eyes hoping this would all go away.**

" **It's not any of your business Ron!" I seethed.**

" **Like hell it is, you don't love me ,but cant tell me who you do?" I tried to ignore him.**

" **Go sit down Ronald Weasley your making a scene, and I don't want to have to take points away from you!" He looked surprised by my comment and his eyes got bigger and let out a laugh that wasn't funny ,nor happy.**

" **You know what, I think Malfoy had it right all these years." I looked at him puzzled, and then looked back at Draco. He looked pissed and like he wanted to hear what Ron had to say. " You are nothing but a filthy MudBlood! I don't know why I even wasted my time spending my time and friendship with you." I fought back tears from streaming down my face, I remained calm, as I just took these words of hate from my friend. He looked like he was going to reach for his wand, just before Draco came up to us.**

" **Granger may not be able to take points from you but I can. 50 points , for making a scene at a very Inappropriate time, and dragging me of all people into your petty argument!" Ron turned to Draco furious for his loss of points and embarrassment.**

" **You cant take points off, mind your own business Ferret!" Draco laughed out of amusement and smirked at Ron.**

" **You want to test me Weasley?" I stood up between them.**

" **Stop it both of you!" I looked at Ron " He can take points off of you, and he did. Personally He is being more generous than I would have been. Now go sit down Ronald!" He looked at both Draco and eye, rolled his eyes and then took his seat next to Harry. I looked over at Draco and he gave me a sympatric look, but I just nodded that I was ok. **

**Before Draco and I could sit back down and the class could get back to normal, professor Dumbledore walked in. I was surprised , Snape was never late.**

" **I am sorry to interrupt, but I have a message for the two Heads. Mr. Malfoy, , The two of you are to meet Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall in the infirmary immediately ,and the rest of you are dismissed." Dumbledore looked around the class room once more and then walked back out. The class rushed out of the classroom. Draco and I stared over at each in confusion and made our way out together as soon as everyone had cleared out. We walked to the infirmary un able to say a word to each other.**


	23. Chapter 23

**What Happens in the Room Of Requirement**

**Authors Note****: I apologize for the spelling and grammatical errors, I swear I look through it before I upload it, but it just happens sometimes… Enjoy my story, I do not own any thing!**

**Chapter 23:**

**I walked with Draco down the corridors to the infirmary, where we were called.**

" **What do you think this is about?" I asked Draco hoping to break the silence.**

" **No idea, but if I was to take a guess I'd say it involves The Resistance." I looked like I didn't understand. " Snape never misses class, rather shows up late ,or sends notes of his absence unless something is wrong." I just nodded and kept walking. I sighed if that was the case then I knew who we were going to see; Mary McGonagall.**

" **Did you mean it" Draco stopped and looked at me. I stopped and softened my expression. I walked closer to Draco and grabbed his hands in mine. I looked around the hallway to see that we were the only ones there at the time.**

" **Ron is an idiot, and a jerk for what he said, but he was right, or rather Ginny was right." He looked at me like he was fearing the rest of my response. " I couldn't tell Ron who I had in fact fallen for because it wasn't any of his business ,and I was afraid of what kind of reaction I would get on all ends." I smirked and Draco still looked paler that an ghost. " You have my heart Draco" He looked up at my quickly changing his expression, and his face turned into a smirk.**

" **So…" He played dumb and I thought it was cute. I laughed and leaned in to kiss him. I brought my hand up to cup his face, and before our lips met I whispered;**

" **I Love you too Draco" Draco took that opportunity to close the gap between us and finish the kiss that we were both longing to do for some time now. When we had pulled apart both of us had a smile on our face that could reach our ears. **

" **Wow" I sighed and laid my head in his chest.**

" **I know" He looked down at me and smirked " I am breathtaking. I rolled my eyes ,but loved his arrogance, it was part of what made him alluring.**

" **We should get going" He nodded and me continued to walk hand in hand to the entrance way. When we came to the big brown doors that behind lay our destination, we looked at each other and let go of our hands. I don't think the world was ready for Draco and Hermione quite yet.**

**When We walked in we saw Professor Snape talking in a corner with Professor McGonagall. They stood in front of a closed white curtain. We walked over to where they were.**

" **We got your note that you wanted to see us?" Draco gave Snape a questioning look.**

" **Is everything alright?" I asked knowing better that things were anything but ok.**

" **No " Snape looked at me coldly. " Ms. McGonagall is in grave danger." I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. I rushed over to the curtain and tore it open. She just lay there on the bed, lifeless and pale. However she had a yellow glow about her body. I looked back at everyone who was now looking at me. I looked u pat Professor McGonagall.**

" **Excuse me Professor but she seems to be glowing?" She nodded and looked at Snape.**

" **Severus we should tell them, they would have found out eventually." Draco and I looked at each other and then intently at the two professors. Snape cleared his throat.**

" **She is dying. We need to infiltrate the Death eaters lair tomorrow night. However.." He looked up at Professor McGonagall. She finished what it seemed he wanted o say.**

" **Mary is an Empath, she has been able to communicate with Thaddeus, and it might save them both, if The Resistance can get there in time." Mary was empathic, now everything made sense, how she always knew everything.**

" **Of Course!" I said as a matter of fatly. " It all makes sense. I have read that some Veela can have special gifts such as telepathy ,or Empathy. She is all very aware of everything I'm surprised I haven't figured it out before.." I thought out loud.**

" **Congratulations , we all know you're a know it all, but will you shut it for one minute?"**

" **Sorry" **

" **We believe we can use Mary to figure out how long we have, were Thaddeus is located, and how to stop the Dark Lord from rising again." Snape said starring down at the lifeless girls body.**

" **But sir , are we ready?" Draco interrupted.**

" **I have no choice, you have to ready," He looked at us again. " Just as the students are getting ready for the holidays we will leave Hogwarts, using Ms Granger as bait, and pretend to be on there side to take everyone down." I knew I knew what I was doing, and I was smarter than the average witch my age, but I couldn't help but to be scared ,despite my bravery. **

" **We will all meet tonight in The Room of Requirement to go over the plan, and finish your training Granger" He looked at me as he said that last part. Did he doubt that I could do it, and that I would be prepared enough? I dint care , I knew I could do it. I may not be Harry Potter, but I was better I was Hermione Granger!**

**We had both left the infirmary to go to the common room. I sat on the couch with Draco , trying to study, but couldn't concentrate with the execution of the plan taking place in a matter of 48 hours. Draco seemed to be un affected , why was I?**

" **Are you scared?" I finally asked looking up at Draco who was reading a book about Veela's. He slowly put it down and raised an eyebrow at me, and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.**

" **I didn't now Gryffindors got scared?" I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.**

" **So were brave, but that means were not aloud to be scared?"**

" **But Hermione Granger doesn't get scared, she knows everything and how to solve any thing!" He said sarcastically.**

" **Well, yes that's true, but aren't you afraid that were not going to make it, or that we'll fail?"**

" **Don't think about that!" He kissed my forehead.**

" **Draco…" I stood up, and stated to walk to my bedroom door, but I was stopped when I heard him get up.**

" **Wait, your right Hermione I am scared, but not of failing , I am afraid of losing you" I turned around and my eyes were streaming with tears. " I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, just when I found you" He ran over to me, pinning me to my door and leaned his lips crashing down on mine. Both of us fought for dominance, and my hands entwined through his golden locks, and his hands intertwined with mine still pinning me to the door. I let out a tiny moan and instantly blushed. I felt Draco smirk as he slowly backed up.**

" **My dear you have no idea what pleasure is…" I face got even redder at Draco's comment. I was very un-experienced compared to Draco. Everyone knew of his reputation with girls. This didn't make me un easy, but not being good enough for him however did. I looked down at the ground not looking up at him. He put his thumb under my chin, and brought my face to him.**

" **Hermione… What is it" He knew something was bothering me.**

" **It's just… Your right, I've never been with any one before, and I don't know what I'm doing, like you do. I don't know how to do this." I tried to look away, I was embarrassed I dint want Draco to find me un appealing any more.**

" **So, you don't know everything" He smiled. I loved his smile, every time I saw it, it made me melt. " I will not force you to do anything you don't want to do. I love and respect you too much to do anything your not ready for yet." I smiled and let a tear fall down my cheek.**

" **I love you so much Draco, and I trust you!" **

" **Good I'm glad" He kisses my lightly again.**

" **Can I ask you to do me a favor?" I asked nervously.**

" **Anything" He backed up and held both of my hands leading me back to the couch.**

" **Will you make love to me, tonight?" He looked at me with out saying anything. He looked speechless, and I hoped that was a good thing. I lay there shaking and I was sure this is what I wanted. He just pushed back a lose strand of hair fro my face ,and pushed it behind my ear.**

"**Are you sure?" He looked skeptical, I never knew that one day I'd be asking my childhood enemy to take my most precious gift, and he would be so sweet.**

" **I am sure that I love you ,and If one of us doesn't make it , I want to be able to say that I was able to love you ,and you I." Draco stood up fast and picked me up off of the couch in his arms. He carried me into his bedroom and that night I had spent with Draco, and gave him my whole heart.**


	24. Chapter 24

**What Happens in the Room of Requirement**

**Authors Note:**** Once again thank you to those of you that are reading my story and reviewing ,and adding me to your favorites! I hope you all enjoy the remainder of the story… I do not own anything related to Harry Potter…**

**Chapter 24:**

**As soon as I asked Draco if he would take my virginity, my heart started to flutter. I was nervous, But my heart was telling me this was the right thing. He looked at me with uncertainty, but gently carried me to his bedroom, and gently laid me down non his bed. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. I smiled up at him, as he looked down at me from the side of his bed. I sighed and bit my lip.**

" **Is something wrong?" asked nervously watching as he just stared at me.**

" **Don't get me wrong Hermione I want to make love to you, but are you sure this is what you want?" I sat up slowly and leaned my head against the headboard of his bed. I thought about for a moment. After everything that has happened over the years, and all of the bad, and the battles I wanted something good.**

**He sat down beside me on the bed and grabbed my hand.**

" **We don't have to do this" he looked me in the eyes and just smiled stroking my hand. I did know what I wanted ,and at that moment I smiled back at Draco.**

" **Draco, I don't need to wait, or think about it, I want this. I want all of you" I turned to him and he smirked, and I took that opportunity to close the gap between us and bring my mouth to his. He gently brought his hand up to the side of my face, bringing me closer to him, stoking my cheek. As we kissed it felt like fireworks going off through my body. I started to slowly unbutton his robes, I tried to contain my hands from shaking. I was scared because I have never done this before, I worried about being good at it, I hated mot being good at something, and not knowing what to expect. That's what I liked about books, and homework, as you read you did know what to expect ,and there was nothing confusing about it. Draco noticed my nerves, he intertwined his finders through both of my hands, and got on top of me still snogging me senseless. He gently removed his robes, until he was in nothing but a black undershirt, and black silky boxers. I gasped ,and couldn't fight back a blush as I looked at his almost naked body. You could see how toned he was, and how much he really worked up. Quidditch was really paying off. He came back on the bed and straddled me as I lay there looking up at him.**

" **Are you alright?" he whispered in my ear. I just nodded. " It's ok, just relax." He began leaving soft kisses on my head , down my cheek, along the side of my neck, until he got to my collar bone. He stopped and looked up at me as he stared at my white buttoned blouse. I nodded, and he continued to unbutton it, revealing a lacy pink bra. I closed my eyes, and began to trace with his finger the outline of my skin. It made me shiver as he ran his hands along my bare skin. I held my breath, and suddenly I didn't feel him any more. I opened my eyes and he stood above me holding his had out. I took it and he pulled me close to him. He wrapped me in his arms my waist, kissing my lips once again, this time causing me to let out a moan. I felt Draco get excited up against me, and this sent shivers through me. I ran my hands through his silky blonde hair , stroking the back of his neck. He slowly brought his hands to the zipper of my black skirt, and undid the zipper, letting the skirt slide to the floor. He reached his hands around and grabbed my back side, this caused me to gasp in pleasure. We took a step back from each other, and I cautiously lifted Draco's shirt above his head, and ran my hands down his Chest. I loved the way his body felt. I looked up at him again ,and felt my cheeks get redder as he winked at me. I just stood be fore him in my lacy pink under wear, and I knew we were about to see more of each other. He leaned down and kissed me ,before me picking me up again and laying me down on the bed. He slid his boxers from his body and I felt the excitement rise with I me. He got on top of me and groaned as he kissed my passionately ,while grabbing my breasts in his hands. Some how in the process he managed to skillfully remove my bra. He looked down at me and took everything in. I could tell he liked what he saw. My mind was racing, and so were my hormones. I had a million thoughts running through my head.**

" **Draco.." I moaned through kissed, and his touch. "Draco.." I needed to focus for a minute, he was making all of my senses go crazy. I tried to breath. " Wait …" All of a sudden he stopped and looked at me with fear that he had done something wrong.**

" **Is this too much? Do you want to stop?" I watched at his perfectly toned muscles moved with every breath.**

" **No, I don't want to stop…" I started to stutter a little and trip over my words. " Is.. I. I mean Is it going to hurt?" I tried not to show how scared I really was, but longed for it so much. He kissed my forehead ,and smiled at me.**

" **I am sorry , but it will hurt, but only at first" I smiled up at him, I trusted him and I was satisfied with that answer. I just nodded. " I'll be gentle I promise" He leaned back down leaving trails of kisses down my whole body. He came to my panties, and gently slid them down my legs. We looked at each other, and I nodded.**

" **I love you"**

" **I love you too"**

**He got back on top of me and kissed me as we made love.**

**About an hour later, we laid there in each others arms, still naked, and taking in each other, and the events that had just happened. I glanced over at the clock on Draco's wall and gasped.**

" **Oh no! It's nearly midnight, we have to get to the room of requirement! Draco and I started to panic as we very quickly got dressed, and made out way out he door.**


	25. Chapter 25

**What Happens in the Room of Requirements**

**Authors Note****: I could really use more reviews , opinions, and critiques… how is my story coming along? I do not own anything about Harry Potter !**

**Chapter 25:**

**After we had both gotten dressed in a hurry to make it to the Room of Requirement for our final preparation, before our big battle, I know it sounds cliché but I felt different, but stronger, like nothing could break me down. I had found love and purpose with someone I had never expected to. I looked over at Draco from the corner of my eye as we ran down the hall, I could see avoidance in his eyes. He was purposely trying to avoid eye contact, and me. Suddenly I felt a little hurt ,but pushed away those thoughts. We walked in the door, and saw every member of The Resistance was in there. There were several members of Slytherin, a few members of the ministry, , Snape, Draco and my self. Snape looked over at us fro the center of the room.**

" **Nice of you two to join us" He said sarcastically. He looked at my face and could see we were both trying hard not to look at each other. He could sense something was up, but couldn't deal with it right now, we hard more important things at hand.**

" **Sorry Professor" Draco walked over by Blaise. **

" **Yes, sorry something came up" I said not looking any one in the eye, or I would break.**

" **Very well" He turned back to everyone else. " As I was saying, We have reason to believe Ayden Thaddeus has created the everlasting potion already for the permanent return of Voldemort." There were whispers erupting with in the room. Snape looked annoyed.**

" **Silence!" The room suddenly got quiet. " Now Miss. Granger, You and have been working on the mind linking potion together, so you two will try to infiltrate the dungeon where Thaddeus is kept ,and get him out un harmed." I looked over at Blaise and he smirked at me. I nodded and so did he as Snape looked to us. " If by any chance you get caught then Granger will get herself caught by Zambini. If this should happen make sure you only bring her to me. I will make it seem like Miss. Granger is being taken care of." I tried not to seem scared. I just wasn't going to get caught. " I will switch out the real potion with the one I had created to permanently leave Voldemort in purgatory. We truly wont know that it has worked until we see his spirit being trapped ,and unable to return." One could only hope this plan was going to work, and I was going to try my best to succeed, after all Hermione Granger does not fail.**

" **But Severus" spoke up looking worried. " Aren't you worried what is going to happen after?" He turned to her and gave her an icy stare. " You know when The Death Eaters who were trying to bring their Lord back realize there plan failed and we were the ones who caused it. They are gong to be any thing but pleased." She managed to say with elegance, and a state of calmness. I watched Draco watch his mother. I could tell she was the only thing that has kept him sane all of these years from his cruel father, trying to persuade him into his own ways.**

" **Narsissa I assure you, we are counting on them to figure it out, at this point, this is where we need to prepare for a battle. This is why we all are training harder than before." I felt my heart jump. So we were looking at more tragedy, and loss from this battle. I may have been preparing for this ,but was I prepared to die, or lose Draco? I tried to push it all in the back of my mind. I was not a coward, I will fight for what is right, and in the end no matte what we will be victorious, I will make sure of that. After Snape had finished discussing the plan, and what we are to do, I looked over at Draco. He was looking at me coldly. Was every thing going to be different now because of what we had done together? Were we going to go back to the way tings were before when he hated me? I think he saw the frustration and hurt in my eyes ,and I held my breath as he slowly came over to me.**

" **Draco…" I whispered as he was just a matter of inches from me. He didn't respond, or change his expression. I started to slowly back up against the cold stone wall. He put both hands on either side of me and sighed. **

" **There is no time for any sign of weakness." He whispered in my ear. " we can not let our feelings get in the way of what we need to do." Was he trying to comfort me? " If any one can sense our love we will die" He looked in my eyes with not anger and coldness this time ,but fear. " I know it sounds cruel but this is where we have to play the part. We are members of the Resistance, and you have to push aside your emotions." I released the breath I had been holding, and just stared back into is eyes. " Do you understand?" I nodded. " I cant worry about losing you" He finally said before he turned to walk away. So he was reassuring me that his feelings hadn't changed. I felt a sense of relief, but he was right, we couldn't let out feelings cloud what we need to do , or we will fail. This was a different experience from fighting with Harry and Ron by my side. **

**I watches as everyone had cleared out of the room, except for Blaise and myself. I just had to keep him out of my thoughts and keeping the Death eaters out of mine will be a piece of cake.**

" **Well , now Granger…" He slowly came toward me twirling his wand in his hand. He knew that I had saw him with Ginny and felt his feelings toward her. " Are you ready?" **

" **Lets just get this over with" I pointed my wand at him in defense. I knew the spell was coming at me, and I had to deflect it. I tried to fight I off. But I felt my barrier break down. He was in my mind. My mind went was scattered. I was instantly brought back to the memory of getting my Head Girl letter in the mail.**

" Guys can you believe it?" I squealed to Harry and Ron. " I actually made Head girl!" Harry laughed and Ron rolled his eyes as he smirked at me.

" Please ' Mione like any of us doubted you would be, after all you're the smartest witch of your age!" Harry pat me on the back.

**I flashed to the next memory, still trying to fight off Blaise.**

" Your Dare is you have to kiss Miss Goody Two Shoes over there" I felt my heart flutter as we were brought to the memory from the room of requirement, when Draco was dared to kiss me. The first time we had kissed, and when I couldn't get him off of my mind.

**I hesitated and Blaise was out of my mind for a minute. I looked up at him, and tried to fight him off but he was stronger. **

" **Come on Granger fight me off, resist me!" I heard him, but it was too late, he was back in.**

I was now facing Draco in our common room, It was right after I asked for his help with finding out if there were any surviving Death Eaters. He pushed me up again t the wall and was kissing me again. I remembered how wonderful it felt, and how scared I was from my feelings I wasn't sure I had.

I was now in the looking at Draco after taking the truth potion with him,

" I want to join The Resistance" My only goal at the time was to help Mary and meet my obligation to fight off Voldemort.

My next Memory in an instant flashed to The Room of Requirements. My hand was intertwined with Draco's, I was taking my unbreakable vow to get to where I am now.

**I tried to fight the spell and get in out of my mind, and jump into his, but he counteracted again and was back in.**

I was in the Gryffindor Common room about to leave ,when I heard a voice behind me call to me.

" Hermione wait" It was Ron and my heart stopped as I relived this particular moment.

" Ron, is everything alright?"

" Hermione I think I'm in love with you" I watch myself as I just stand there and stare at him, unable to say anything, until I run away from him and his question. I hated that I was so cruel to my friend.

I was in the Room of Requirement again, but this time, it was when Draco had brought me here, in the beautiful garden setting. This night was almost perfect.

" You did this for me?" I asked shyly, and Draco tried to act cool, and not let his true feelings show.

" I'm not going to say that I think, because I don't think I know, that I am in love with you"

" **Ahh!" As he infiltrated my memories I could feel myself getting weaker ,and I struggled to fight him off.**

" **Come on Granger , try to block your emotions." I faintly heard Blaise say to me. " Believe that they don't exist and no one can enter." I could tell he was trying to help me, and I tried to focus on nothing at all. **

" **No!" I screamed as he found a way back in, I needed to be stronger, I needed to focus.**

" I have been talking to Ginny ,and she seems to think she has a gift of seeing the future. I find that to be rubbish, but something she said …" He paused like he didn't want to ask, but did any way. " She said to me that the reason that you had been distracted lately is because you were battling with feelings you have for some one very close to you" I couldn't breathe as he kept speaking ,and I felt lie there was hole forming in my throat. Just then a bunch of Slytherin's entered the room, including Draco. " She wouldn't tell me who it was, but kept insisting that you were in love. I know I had been rather hard on you lately and if you just needed time. I am sorry but Hermione its just me , you can tell me. Do you love me?" I cleared my throat, because it felt like that hold had stolen my voice box. I opened my mouth but, nothing came out. " So you love me Hermione?"

" No Ron I don't love you" I felt my heart break all over again as I relived this.

" You have my heart Draco" I melted into is arms again.

**I must gain control I kept thinking over and over again. I concentrated on blocking everything from my mind.**

" Make Love to me?" I looked up at Draco on the couch, and watched as he looked at me with concern.

" Are you sure?"

" I am sure that I love you"

" **Enough!" I shouted as I finally was able to push Blaise out of my thoughts. The room erupted in a big bright light, and it pushed him back a little bit.**

" **Who" Blaise whispered to himself as he was blown back a bit by me finally being able to block him from my mind. I was exhausted and out of breath. We looked at each other for a minute un able to say anything. I continued to keep my mind clear, incase he tried again, but he did not. He just walked closer to me. I just stood there unable to move. I just watched as his expression had changed to compassion in less than 30 seconds.**

" **It is best to constantly think about nothing while on this mission, or Volemort will have a lot to use to kill not only you but Draco." I sighed. After everything he had saw it was no surprise he now knew about us.**

" **I know" I said simply ,but then managed to smile up at him. " If we make it out if this alive, and you hurt Ginny you wont need to worry about Death Eaters or Volemort I will kill you my self." He chuckled and put his arm on my shoulder.**

" **Don't worry Granger I would never do that." He sighed " And I know how you feel" He said and I knew what he meant. He cares for Ginny as I care for Draco. At that moment Blaise Zambini and I now had more in common than I ever thought possible.**

**Authors Note****: I am sorry about the font changes, but I had to emphasize Hermione's memories, from present time. I know it was a longer chapter.. Let me know what you think..**


	26. Chapter 26

**What Happens In the Room of Requirement**

**Authors Note****: FYI I know about the grammatical/ spelling errors, I try catch them before I post my stories ,but sometimes they slip by me, so I apologize for the inconvenience…. Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 26:**

**I sat in the Gryffindor Common room, that was covered on Christmas decorations. There was red and green tinsel every where, along with a giant Tree. The holiday season was in the air, and you could really feel it, except I wasn't feeling much of the holiday spirit. This was the fist holiday I wouldn't be going to the Borrow with my friends, but instead hiding from them the fact that I will be destroying the one true evil we all presumed Harry to have killed. This was the hardest part of all I hated lying to my friends. The common room was filled with students laughing and exchanging holiday gifts before everyone departed.**

" **Come on 'Mione Can't we convince you to come with us to The Borrow, instead of staying here?" Harry Tried to persuade as Ginny sat in her chair, with frustration written on her face. She looked worried about something.**

" **No, Harry I'm sorry it would just be too awkward with Ron and I after everything." which was true I would be, ever since the incident in Potions the other day Ron refused to talk, let alone look at me any more. I may not be in love with him but I still love him like a brother and it hurt.**

" **What are you going to do here?" He asked still trying to persuade me to change my mind.**

" **With everyone gone , the castle can be quite peaceful, and I can catch up on my reading." I turned away from Harry and he gave me a look that knew I was hiding something from him. He just shook his head and sighed. He leaned down next time him and pulled out a square red package.**

" **Well since I wont get to see you, Happy Christmas Hermione!" I smiled up at him. I took the package and slowly unwrapped it to see that he had made me a photo album of all of us over the years. It had all of our Friends and good times we shared in it. The front was crimson, and gold, with a picture of Harry, Ron ,and myself in the common room ,smiling and having a good time. I wondered if we all will ever be the same again, and things would be this good again?**

" **Thank you Harry I love it" I tried to hide back tears from falling down my face. I really did miss hanging out with the boys ,and just being around my best friends. I haven't been able to do much of that lately.**

" **Are you alright ?" He noticed my change in mood and I quickly got up and put my arms around Harry's neck.**

" **I just miss the way things you used to be you know? This year is different ,and I miss you guys." I let go and wiped my eyes. I reached into my bag and pulled out a black envelope and handed it to Harry. " Happy Christmas Harry" He grinned taking the envelope from my hand.**

**He opened it to reveal two tickets to the Quidditch world cup series game.**

" **How could you afford these tickets?" He looked up at me with shock. It was true normally they would be a bit pricey, but I couldn't tell him I borrowed money from Draco so I could get them. I was unsure how he stood on the whole Draco and me issue, especially since I chose him over Ron. He is the only one other than Blaise who knows about us and he promised he wouldn't say anything either.**

" **Never you mind that Harry, just take whom ever you want and enjoy!" He kissed my on the cheek and leaned back to stare at Ginny still seeming to be un phased , sitting alone in the corner. I knew Ginny must be battling with herself over Harry and Blaise. She hasn't told any one, which makes it harder for me to try and comfort her, and I so desperately wish is could.**

" **Harry" He didn't turn to me ,but I knew he heard me. " If you need to talk about it?" He just nodded and I got up to head back to my common room.**

" **Enjoy you holiday" Harry Said to me before I left, and I just smiled back at him.**

" **You too. Tell everyone I said I am sorry I couldn't make it" I sighed and slowly made my way through the halls of cheerful students, and happy couples sharing a kiss from a mistletoe through out the castle. Every one around me had no idea of the danger that lurked right around the corner, and like always no one really understood how much I have sacrificed.**

**I walked into the common room to find Draco sitting by the fireplace just staring at the flames. I went to sit next to him, and that's when he noticed my presence in the room. I was almost surprised that he looked up at me a smiled. He pulled out his wand and switched it at the room, and suddenly the room was filled with Christmas decorations. There were stalking on the fireplace, a giant green tree in the corner decorated with candy canes and multicolored garland and tinsel, there was a train and village that was around the Christmas tree, and there was a gingerbread house sitting on the table in front of us. I looked up at Draco and faintly heard Christmas carols in the background.**

" **Oh Draco!" I gasped at how wonderful it all was.**

" **Do you like it?" I leaned in and kissed his cheek sweetly.**

" **I love it, its just what I needed to bring my spirits up. Thank you!" **

" **Hold on" He got up, and rushed to his room, then came back with a long rectangular box with a bow on it. " Happy Christmas"**

" **You dint have to get me anything" I smirked and stared at him still holding he box.**

" **Will you stop your bloody complaining and just take it" I took the box from him and slowly unwrapped it, and gasped grabbing my heart , when I saw its contents inside the box. I instantly looked up at him with shock. It was a gold heart locket, with tiny diamonds around the edge of it.**

" **It's Beautiful!" He reached behind me to help me put it on.**

" **So are you" He said before leaning in to kiss my lips. I knew now was as good a time as any for Draco's gift. I leaned back and looked at him with a serious expression, and took his hands in mine.**

" **My gift to you isn't something that you are going to have to unwrap. I thought about what I could possibly get someone who has every thing ,and then I found something while I was in the library." I took a breath hoping he would not take it the wrong way. " I found a spell to permanently get rid of your dark mark." He let go of my hands and gave me a blank expression I could not read. " Well after the battle of course ,but that is if you want it." I watched as he seemed to be taking it in, and I hope I didn't cross a line. It seemed like the perfect gift. " Please say something" He looked to be thinking.**

" **You found a spell to rid the dark mark from my arm?" I nodded.**

" **It took me days, and many trips to the restricted section, but yes. It is a potion that will take a month to brew." This was one time I really wished he wasn't so hard to read. I stated to get nervous.**

" **I cant believe you actually found a way to take the one big thing I have regretted. I thought I would have this reminder of what I have done the rest of my life" Did I see tears in his eyes? He pulled my hand up to stand next to him. " This is the best gift any one has ever given to me." I felt a sense of relief and couldn't help but smile up at him as he held me in his arms. Just when I thought this moment couldn't be more perfect it began to snow In the room, and I felt like we were in snow globe.**

**We spent the remainder of the day together laughing ,and trying not to think about the events that were about to come.**


	27. Chapter 27

**What Happens In the Room of Requirement**

**Authors Note: ****I do not own anything related to Harry Potter… **

**Chapter 27:**

**Death Eaters, Voldemort, and deceit, what a perfect way to start the holidays, I thought to myself sarcastically. I turned to look out the window, as students began boarding The Hogwarts express to go home for the holidays. Oh how I wished this would have been normal, and I could have just enjoyed a normal vacation at the Borrow with my best friends, with out any weirdness, or responsibilities. I could almost see the faces of my friends as they boarded the train.**

**Harry and Ron walked with Ginny, not saying a word, a piece of them feeling like it was missing with out Hermione. All of a sudden Ginny stopped walking looking like she was having a fit.**

" **Ginny?" Harry looked at her as her eyes got white and began to shake a little.**

" **Harry what's happening to her?" Ron asked panicked as he tried to shake his sister. They both looked to be scared for her, however no one else seemed to pay any attention to the trio. **

" **I don't know, but I think maybe Ginny was right about her gift" Harry said to Ron, hoping that it was not true. He hated to believe that his sister had something that he had not. Ginny finally stopped shaking after a few minutes, her eyes regained their color, and when she came to she was out of breath and collapsed to the ground. She started to cough, and look around her like she was trying to get her Barings. **

" **Are you alright?" Harry held his hand out for her.**

" **Gin, what happened?" Ron came over to her and put his arm around her waist to help her up. **

**She just nodded still looking unsure.**

" **It's not over!" she finally said staring into space.**

" **What isn't?" Ron asked confused.**

" **The war… It never really ended" She whispered. She looked up at Harry. " That's why she…" She gasped and looked up at the castle. " It all makes sense now" If I didn't know any better I could swear that she could see me staring through the window. Harry and Ron just looked at Ginny like she was going crazy ,but I knew the truth, and now so did she apparently. **

" **I hope Hermione's holiday ,isn't too boring alone isn't the castle." Harry said sighing. Ginny grinned, and patted Harry's shoulder.**

" **Don't worry Harry I am pretty sure her time her will be any thing but boring. I just pray that she will be alright." There it was again She looked directly at me before boarding the train, for that instant our eyes met, as if to warn me to be careful. I took a step back from the window and sighed. Ready or not here we go.**

**After all of the students had gone, the school, and halls were so empty it was almost spooky. I walked the halls in slow motion next to Draco, Blaise and Snape. I wore all black to blend into the dark of the night, so we wouldn't be caught or suspected. The rest of them wore black death Eater Robes, so no one would suspect them to have double crossed them. We made our way outside slowly ,as we met up with the other members of the Resistance. Blaise and I had to go separately to the location that Ayden Thaddeus was located in a small cave just miles away from the death eaters meeting spot, at a small cemetery where Tom Riddle was said to have been berried. I knew we had to go by broom, even though I was terrified of heights. I watched as everyone took off, except the two of us. **

" **Alright there Granger?" I nodded trying to clear all thoughts from my mind.**

" **Everything except the flying part" I laughed to myself. He could sense my fear, and knew if he didn't help me to calm down about something this small we would never be able to accomplish our bigger goal. He came over to me, and this is the first time I saw the softer side to Blaise Zambini. He grabbed my hand, and looked me in the eye.**

" **Relax, its only a broom, you have conquered so much worse than this." I stared u pat him with shock. " If it will make you feel any better, I'll fly with you?" He asked and I did feel a sense of ease, and he was right, I have seen and been through much worse, why was I so afraid of a piece of enchanted wood? I took a deep breath.**

" **Thank you" I nodded " Are you worried?" I accepted his invitation, and asked if he was as scared as I was as he helped me on the back of his broom. I put my arms tightly around his waist.**

" **I'm Terrified" he finally admitted as we lifted off the ground. I held my breath again.**

" **Hold on, there's no looking back now" **


	28. Chapter 28

**What Happens In The Room Of Requirement**

**Authors Note:**** First of all I am sorry it took me so long to update, things have been hectic with the holiday approaching, I promise there's more Hermione Draco excitement coming. Second I realize I have left some questions about Harry Ginny and Luna. Harry and Ginny are not a couple but like Ron and Hermione it was just assumed that they would end u together in the long run. However things don't always go as planned, and more of that will explained with them in chapters to come and it will all make sense again. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 28:**

**As I lifted off the ground on the broom with Blaise I felt like my stomach never left the ground and I was struggling to breath. I tightened my grip around his waist subconsciously as we got higher in the air. I hated flying and I kept thinking how much I hated it, and hated heights as we flew through the air. I must have a tighter grip on him than I thought, because I heard him gasp for air.**

" **Oy, Granger do you mind loosening your grip?" I had my eyes squeezed tight, and had wind blowing in my face.**

" **Sorry" I shouted in the wind. " I really hate flying" He laughed, I hated that he was getting amusement out of my pain. I tried to loosen my grin around his waist. **

" **You really do need to relax" He glimpsed back to look at me. " And open your bloody eyes woman!" I slowly opened my eyes to see the dark sky filled with bright stars. We were so high up that I could no longer see the ground, just the stars around us. It really was beautiful. I began to focus on the little beauty around us when soon we were going to be filled with tragedy and sorrow. I slowly began to calm looking out at the stars. I tried to look around us to se if the others were close by but they had gone a different direction and could not see them. I knew that I had to play my part and so did they. I had to remind myself that everything would be ok in the end.**

" **We should be there in about an hour" He said calmly, I think he was trying to reassure me that we would be there soon, and not in the air that long. I sighed. He looked back at me again. **

" **Oh come on Granger, do I have to do everything my self?" What was he talking about? Did he really think I was going to hold a conversation when I was nervous, besides I didn't feel lie shouting. He held the broom with one hand ,and pulled out his wand. I couldn't hear what spell he had just said. All of a sudden I couldn't feel the wind any more, and the noise from flying so fast went away. I would have assumed I went Deaf, but I knew he had cast a silencing charm around us. He looked back at me, and smirked.**

" **Is that better?" He asked**

" **Show off! I would have thought about that if I wasn't so afraid of falling off." He chuckled again. Was I really this amusing? I started to wonder if it was like this with him and Ginny , or was it just physical with them. NO Hermione , I reprimanded my self I didn't want to think of my friend that way. Then I guess for the purposes of being a Slytherin and showing off that he was better, He cast a protection spell around the broom so I wouldn't fall off.**

" **There now you can loosen up, neither of us can fall off" I looked up and he was smirking at me. **

" **Thank you" I straightened my back and loosened my grip from his waist. **

" **It's not every day I get to fly with training wheels" He teased and I started to laugh.**

" **Oh smooth" I said sarcastically trying to make light of the situation.**

" **You know it Granger." I rolled my eyes. " I'm sorry about … you know the past" I shook my head**

" **You don't have to apologize Your already forgiven" I smiled. He really was a nice guy.**

" **Was Draco?" He sighed trying to figure out the right way to word it. " I mean was Draco forgiven right away?" I thought back to everything that had happened after the war. Everyone and everything had changed yes. We were accepted back into Hogwarts to finish out our last year, but when we were both made Heads, things were different between us. We seemed to be getting along better from the start. He no longer called me names ,or seemed to mind being around me because of who I was. I saw a different side of him. **

" **I think after the war everything was different for a lot of people" I tried to keep it simple, but he wouldn't accept this answer ,as I thought he wouldn't .**

" **Come on Granger you know I know about how you really feel just tell me when it happened" I smiled to my self thinking about Draco again.**

" **It was un expected. We were actually getting along this year, which was nice, and I got to see a different side to him. At first I didn't think much of it but I liked it… liked him. I don't think it was until that day in the Room of Requirement that I realized what I really felt for him. The day that we all gathered to play truth or dare, for house unity of some thing like that." I trailed off to remember that day, the first time I felt his lips on mine. I was so nervous, but then he became all I ever thought about. " Then Mary had dared him to kiss me" I laughed nervously. " I was so … so scared, but then after he was all I thought about. Then I had to figure out why. I had so much going on at once. Mary had come to me to help her, Ron told me that he thought he was in love with me, Draco telling me there was an organization to stop the Death Eaters that Mary had told me took her friend that I was to save. I never expected to develop to urge to want to be around him all the time as I got to know him. I think I joined to resistance for him, I stayed sane in my position of Head Girl because of him, and I am going to make it through all of this because of him." I tried to fight back a sob. " I just couldn't bear it if…" **

" **Shh…" His expression softened " Don't even think it. We will make it out… all of us" **

" **I Love Draco, Blaise." I sobbed on his shoulder. **

" **I know , I can see how much you care for each other. Not just in your memories, but in your eyes." I felt better knowing that some one knew, but I was still scared. Sure I have been through much worse and similar situations with Harry and Ron, but I never wanted to admit how scared I was. I had to hide behind my brains and Witt to get through. **

" **Can you see it in mine?" He interrupted my thoughts.**

" **What?" **

" **Granger, I'm not the evil Slytherin Git some people think I am.." Just then I almost didn't notice Blaise slow down until I looked ahead to see a swarm of Dementors surrounding the Cave that we needed to enter to get Ayden Thaddeus out. I gasped, and we both looked at each other.**

" **Well this complicated things a bit" Blaise said hoping to make light of the situation. We were going to have a harder time now.**

**Note: ****I know it was a short chapter, but there is more coming sooner than you think. I hope it wasn't too boring, There is a reason for everything and Why Blaise is trying to seek Hermione's approval and trust. **


	29. Chapter 29

**What Happens In the Room of Requirement**

**Authors Note: ****I Do not own anything Harry Potter, I hope you all enjoy the chapters to come.**

**Chapter 29:**

**We stopped and just stared at the Dementors in the air, there had to be at least 50 of them. This was no what I was expecting at all. I could feel Blaise tense up, and then It hit me.**

" **Wait a minute, aren't Dementors supposed to fight off evil and we are not here to hurt?"**

" **Granger, a Dementor can not distinguish between good or evil, they just follow orders. They are to protect Ayden Thaddeus." He took a deep breath. " They could kill me in one swoop. I may not be a Death Eater anymore, and on the side of good, but I still have the dark mark and all my dark memories, or them to feed off of." I could sense it He was scared. I shook my head. This time it was my turn to smirk at his ignorance.**

" **What is it with you, don't you see ?" He said to me like we had no hope.**

" **Were not going to turn back now" I pulled out my wand from my pocket. " Were going to fight through this"**

" **Granger there are more of them, than us ,and …"**

" **And … we have something they don't" I chuckled, he raised an eyebrow at me.**

" **You have a spell don't you?" **

" **Well of course I do they don't call me the brightest witch of my age for nothing. Ever heard of the Patronus charm?" He looked back at me with disbelief.**

" **Your kidding right? Only really powerful wizards have actually accomplished this?"**

" **I never kid about defenses, and spells." I put my hand on his shoulder. " You can do this" I reassured him. " You have to think of a happy memory. Not just any happy one ,but a really powerful one. A memory that gets you through every bad time that you have ever had. I know you know the kind of memory that I am talking about. All you have to do is focus on that and we will be able to get through, with both of our charms it should be enough." He nodded ,I could tell he had never don't it before ,but he wasn't going to show weakness now.**

" **Lets do this" He grabbed hold of his broom with both hands, and we flew closer to the dementors. They saw us coming and were alerted as they started to fly towards us to protect their mission. I opened my eyes, took and deep breath and concentrated really hard on every happy memory I have ever had. **

**I thought back to the first day at Hogwarts and getting sorted into Gryffindor, laughing and being myself with my friends, Dancing with Victor Krum at the Yule ball, Being able to see my mum and dad at Christmas…and Draco. I remembered this new feeling I got when I was around him. I used that. I used my love.**

" **EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I shouted pointing my wand at the swarm of Dementors, and a gust of white light flew from my wand, soon I could see my Patronus form of the Otter. My spell was able to take out only half of them. It was all up to Blaise.**

" **You can do it Blaise" The remainder of the Dementors were now inches from us, as we tried to fly past them. " Blaise now!" I shouted. He stood up on his broom very carefully.**

" **EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He closed his eyes and a bigger brighter light came out of his wand, taking out the remainder of the Dementors out, clearing our pathway to the cave and save Ayden. However I noticed something, something rather unique about Blaise's Patronus. It took the form of a horse, if I wasn't mistaken it was the same form Ginny's Patronus took. I smirked to myself as I saw this. I looked up at him and now we almost finished.**

**Meanwhile The rest of the Resistance was just arriving with the surviving Death Eaters at the Cemetery. They gathered in a circle around Tom Riddle's grave stone. A lot of people suspected the Malfoy family to follow in the Dark Lord's foot steps, little did Luscious know that he was they only one who truly had. He was feared ,and a coward as he hid behind beliefs he thought were of great power. Another one was Peter Pettigrew, also know as Worm tail. He was another faithful follower of him. He would give his right arm to bring him back, and he did a few years back. There were a lot of them, more than everyone had expected to be. They all stood there in their black robes, no one knew or suspected any betrayal.**

**Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabb, and Mr. Goyle walked forward with the potion that Thaddeus had made. Snape just needed to switch it out. Which wasn't going to be that hard. Draco looked to Snape like he knew he had to do it now or never. Snape understood, as he volunteered to sacrifice his blood to bring The dark Lord back. **

" **Severus" Luscious Malfoy said calmly and Snape stepped forward and rolled the sleeve of his robe up. Luscious took the knife and cut so a portion of blood would spill out on top of his grave. He didn't scream or call out in pain, they weren't supposed to show any sign of emotion. They were supposed to better than that. Luscious was about to pour the liquid over the Grave, but Snape offered to do it since he was the one who spilled his blood. Of course he accepted this, and handed the vile to him. Very carefully He grabbed it.**

" **Bring him out" Luscious yelled to two Death Eaters. Draco, and a few others looked back. His eyes got big, and he felt like his stomach was going to drop out of his body.**

**Severus Snape was frozen in place as he looked behind him. The two Death Eaters had just brought up his former student, and the man Blaise and I were meant to save in that cave, little did we know he wasn't there.**

" **Ayden Thaddeus?" Snape whispered, and saw the panic on Draco's face. What were we going to find in that cave, and what was going to happen now?**


	30. Chapter 30

**What Happens In The Room of Requirement**

**Authors Note****: Keep in mind that everything that has been un answered in this story will be answered as it goes on… I know there are questions but it is supposed to be this way, just be patient and enjoy the story. I do not own anything!**

**Chapter 30:**

**I felt a sense of relief as we touched ground outside the cave. It felt good to be able to help Blaise, if in the long run it meant saving the one I was meant to save all along; Ayden Thaddeus. **

" **That was incredible" Blaise stared at me in disbelief.**

" **I couldn't have done it with out you" I smiled and he still looked amazed. **

" **But still…" He seemed to come out of what ever trance he had been in, and looked to the cave. " Lets go Granger" We ran into the cave. As we got in it was dark and damp. As soon as I set foot in there I had a weird feeling, and I didn't like it.**

" **Something's not quite right" I said to Blaise who was now in front of me leading the way down a dark path.**

" **It's Just a cave, but be careful it might be charmed with illusions, or spells to trap us before we get to him." I nodded ,but knew in my gut something was a bit off about everything. The last of any light we had from out side was fading. We both pulled out our wands.**

" **Lumos!" we both said at once, and our wands lit the way for us to see properly. I started to wonder what we might fight lurking in this cave, and what kinds of traps might the Death Eaters set. How many people know of his disappearance, or the reason he'd been taken? I let my mind wander so much I almost forget Blaise was with me.**

" **Ouch watch where your going" I had not noticed that he stopped walking ,I walked clear into his back. I was about to yell at him for not telling me what he was thinking for just stopping like that ,when I looked up and realized what he was looking at. **

**I gasped, and covered my mouth. It was a torture chamber. There were chained linked to the wall, knives, and an array of potions that I would assume do more damage to you than good. I almost lost it when I noticed the pool of blood streaming down the walls ,and on the floors past our feet. I felt like I was going to be sick. The one thing that struck me as odd, the one thing that if this was truly where we were supposed to be, and this room was what I thought it was; a torture chamber for Ayden Thaddeus, then Where was he? **

**Blaise started walked closer to the wall, where the pool of blood was. There was a table next to it.**

" **Blaise?" Some thing was not right. He kept walking to ward that table. " Blaise?" I said louder but he was now facing the table and was staring at a piece of parchment. I felt the sudden urge to run but I couldn't move. I saw his expression change from curious to terrified in a matter of seconds. What did that parchment have on it? I needed to know. Then with out a second thought he quickly looked up at me.**

" **Granger it's a trap!" I quickly turned around and there were two hooded figures standing behind me. The had dark black robes much like the one's I saw Draco leave in, but there faces were covered by an illusion charm to protect there identities. Before I could do anything I was knocked unconscious, and Dragged away.**

"**Ayden Thaddeus?" Snape whispered as He was brought up and chained to a wooden pole over Tom Riddles grave stone. Ayden caught his old mentors eyes just before being tied up, with out a second thought. It must have brought back a bout a dozen memories for Professor Snape ,because there was not only recollection but worry in his eyes. Draco looked over at his mother with question, but she only shrugged. Apparently none of them for saw this part of the plan going down. Thaddeus wasn't just the means, he was also the end as well, only we hadn't figured it out in time.**

" **Begin" Mr. Malfoy said calmly as he looked at Wormtail for a vile filled with his potion for everlasting life. Wormtail handed it to Snape and he looked up at Thaddeus as if he was apologizing, but before anything could be said or done the two Death Eaters that had been sent to the cave apparerated in holding Blaise and I captive. We were magically bound, and we were now about to witness the re-birth of the Dark Lord.**

" **What is this interruption?" Mr. Malfoy spat, then quickly turned around to see his brothers holding us prisoner. He walked slowly toward us. If I didn't know any better I would say he was amused. He was looking right at me, and I fought back words of hate as I stared into his cold eyes.**

" **Well, well what have we here?" He reached down and grabbed hold of my chin. I tried to fight but he was stronger.**

" **The Mudblood trying to save the day?" He laughed " But where is Potter, and Weasley I'm sure they cant be far behind" There was laughter through the Death Eaters as if all Harry Ron and I had been through was a joke. Though to them it must have been because in the end here they were about to bring him back for good. **

**Draco just stood there watching his father question me. We were captured and he could do nothing. It was killing him inside and he had to just take it.**

" **Your not going to talk?" He let go of my face and slapped me across the face. I tried my best not to show pain, and how much that hurt. " I'll deal with you later" He turned to Blaise next. He looked at him and sighed shaking his head.**

" **Blaise Zambini…" he leaned down to look at him in the face, but Blaise remained emotionless and stoic like most of the Death Eaters. " it's a shame you decided to help the Mudblood, you would have proven quite worthy to serve under the Dark Lord. Unfortunately were going to have to let him decide your punishment, and trust me it will be far worse than what I could do to you." Blaise said nothing just glared at him as he turned to walk away. Think Hermione think… I had to think of a way to distract them, come up with a plan to get us out of this and save him. I glanced over at Draco and then it hit me. I knew what I had to do.**


	31. Chapter 31

**What Happens In the Room of Requirement**

**Authors Note: ****I hope I have you all on the edge of your seats, well here goes….**

**Chapter 31:**

**I knew what I had to do the minute I saw Draco's silver eyes on mine. I could see the worry in his stare. He was suppose to play the part of the heart less Death Eater, but his true colors were shinning through. His soul was beautiful, he was caring, and I saw how he struggled, and loved. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked over at Blaise who was watching the ritual about o go on in front of us. They were going to sacrifice Ayden Thaddeus to Bring back the Dark Lord. I tried to read his expression, but aside from the defeat I could see in his expression I saw fear and loss in his eyes. I wonder if he is wondering if he will ever see Ginny again? Is he in love with her? Will we make it out of this alive? All I knew was I had to stall.**

" **psst" I tried to get Blaise's attention. " Blaise.." I whispered. He turned his head slowly toward me. He didn't say a word but he did acknowledge he was listening.**

" **You have to tell me" I took a deep breath. " What was it that you saw in the cave on that parchment?" He bit his lip as if to keep him from telling me. Then turned away from me.**

" **Please.." I begged " tell me!" He looked toward me and I actually saw a tear fall down his cheek. I have never seen him show so much vulnerability, and if it could have this affect on this kind of man what was he hiding, and what could it do to me?**

" **Granger.." He sighed. " It's literally the end, of us all" My face tilted with confusion. " Think … about every thing that you have ever read about Veela's." What was he talking about. I tried to think back to every book I have read in my life, but I was getting panicked and my mind seemed blocked. **

**Ayden Thaddeus stood there magically bound to the wooden pole, about to become a sacrifice to bring back the greatest evil the wizarding world has ever seen. He seemed so calm. He had to know what was happening. I know that when a Veela loses his mate he is never really hole again until they are re-connected, even if it is in the after life. I let a tear fall from face, as I thought about failing Mary. I hated failing at any thing. Snape walked up to Thaddeus and it looked like they were… having a conversation.**

" **Severus, how could you do it?" Snape looked up into his eyes and saw hurt, anguish, and hope. **

" **I have no choice, Ayden." He started to have a difficult time breathing. " You have to trust me"**

" **Trust you?" he sighed. " I did once, I trusted my friend, my advisor, my teacher" He began to talk louder, but Snape kept quiet. " I taught you everything I knew, and I learned it from you!"**

" **I know what I am doing, have faith" He grunted and tried to break free, but could not.**

" **You have no idea what you are doing! Severus by doing this you are bringing about the end … of everything!" Just then Snape Realized what he meant and stood up.**

**By sacrificing a male veela, he dies never re-connecting with his mate. The female veela senses his death and right before she dies as well she lets out a virus that kills everything and everyone in a 10 mile radius for protection. Oh my goodness that Female veela is Mary and she is in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. That virus is going to spread all over the school. Then the rest of the world with no one to stop it. Ayden Thaddeus is right, it is the end as we know it.**

" **Stop!" I screamed I had to stop it. Snape looked back at me with annoyance, but knew he knew I knew something, the same thing he just figured out. " Wait! Take me instead!" I had to make a trade. I just hoped they would go for it. Draco had his eyes dead center on me, and I could feel his pain. I couldn't look at him or I would lose it. I had to remember the greater task and the bigger picture at hand.**

**Luscious Malfoy looked over at me as well.**

" **What?" He spat in my direction.**

" **Take me, Sacrifice me instead of him." I pleaded as I fought back tears. " He's a Veela! Please you have to know killing him could doom us all!" Mr. Malfoy looked as though he was considering it. He came toward me slowly, then stooped down to look me in the eye with hatred in his voice.**

" **you think your so smart?"**

" **I am Hermione Granger the brightest witch of my age" I made sure I said with every once of courage I had left.**

" **Bring the Mudblood to me" He said as he turned his back and walked up to the Grave where Snape and Ayden Thaddeus were. Worm tail grabbed me by the arm and forcefully dragged my up to Snape. I saw the look of disapproval in his eyes. I wondered if he would actually kill me. I am saving Ayden Thaddeus just like I promised and keeping the secret of The Resistance. He threw me to the ground and stepped back again. Meanwhile I hardly noticed Draco slowly making his way up to me. He couldn't stand back any longer.**

" **Now, Severus complete the ritual, but with the new sacrifice." Mr. Malfoy stepped back and Snape looked down at me with fear. He brought the knife slowly to my arm. He leaned in close to whisper so no one could hear,**

" **Why are you doing this?"**

" **I am keeping my promise, I have to think of the bigger picture." I could hear him struggle in his voice.**

" **I am so sorry." I looked down at his hand with the knife.**

" **Tell Draco…" I couldn't finish because with out a second thought. I looked up As Draco was standing behind Snape.**

" **Tell me yourself, your not dying." He looked at the crowd of Death Eaters. " Resistance it is time, make ourselves known" Soon the many members of The Resistance flowed out of the crowed, and began to fight with their once brothers. Draco pointed his wand at me and unbound me. He held his hand to me, and I now stood in front of Draco. I couldn't believe it almost happened. It was like time was standing still as we stood there our hands intertwined and a battle was going on behind us.**

" **Draco I …" I was about to tell him what was going through my head at the moment I thought Snape was going to go through with it, but some one had grabbed my arm and held a wand to my throat. I gasped, and Watched Draco's expression, as he raised his wand.**

" **Now, now Draco is that the way you show your father respect?" He let out a malicious laugh " She will Die Draco, and then you will be severely punished." **


	32. Chapter 32

**What Happens In the Room of Requirement**

**Authors Note****: I do not own anything… just my brilliant imagination!**

**Chapter 32:**

" **Let her go!" Draco seethed ,as he pulled out his wand ,pointing it at his father. I don't think Draco had ever stood up to his father like this ,even though he had always wanted to. Who would have thought it would be me that could help Draco stand up to his childhood fears. I struggled to breath as he pushed his wand into my throat.**

" **Try anything son and I Avada Kadavra your little Mudblood" Draco's face was beat red, and he looked around to see if any one could help him but everyone was too busy fighting each other, and stop the Death Eaters to notice Draco's predicament. Blaise was still bound and held at wand point by Wormtail, Mrs. Malfoy was at want point with Bellatrix ,and Snape was unconscious on the floor at Ayden's feet. I tried to look over at Snape, but caught Ayden's eyes instead. I saw something that looked like he understood my thoughts. He tilted his head in understanding. Could he have the same gift as Mary, both telepathic? **

" **Damn you!" Draco yelled in defeat. I tried to reach for my wand in my pocket with out Mr. Malfoy noticing. I had hoped he was too distracted my his son pointing his wand at him. I held my breath. I had it. I had hold of my wand. I looked at Draco and he seemed to notice this too. I gave him a look that said do it. Then with out warning I told my captor by surprise as I loosened from his grip and turned my wand now on him.**

" **It seems that we have the upper hand now" I slowly backed up next to Draco, and we both held out wands to him. He now seemed to be terrified. **

" **Come now" He tried to reason with us. " you really think the both of you children can take me out? You don't have the stomach for it?" he laughed**

" **Were not children" Draco laughed with the same Malfoy smirk. Draco looked to me. " Go help the others I got this" he whispered to me, and I just nodded, as I ran toward Snape to try to wake him up. I kneeled down to his unconscious body and pushed hair out of his face.**

" **Professor?" I fought back a sob. " Professor, come on get up?" I slapped him across the face, then instantly covered my mouth in shock that I actually hit a teacher, but then I saw his slowly open his eyes. **

" **What.. Wha.." **

" **I have to get you and Ayden out of here" He struggled to speak.**

" **No, Gra.. Granger… You cant I'm dying" I felt my heart skip a beat. **

" **No, no your not dying don't speak like that" But then I looked down and saw the knife he had not long ago to draw blood for the ritual in his side. I saw blood flowing out of his body. I gasped and started to cry. **

" **This cant be happening, I am so sorry" I stroked his cheek. " We can still save you" I pleaded to him. I just watched as he struggled to breath. He looked up at his former student bound to the pole. **

" **Get him out of her Granger, don't worry about me" I began to sob harder, knelt beside him. **

" **I can figure something out." Just then Ayden spoke to me.**

" **Miss" I looked up at the man calling to me. " I know this is hard but release me, and I can help. I promise." I slowly got up and untied his magical bounds. " I admire your bravery" He said to me. " You must apparate me to Mary before it's too late." I nodded, and looked back at Draco who was battling with his father. I guided Ayden out harms way. We needed to make our way out of the Cemetery. If I knew I was out of harms way I could safely get us to safety. We were running and almost out. Just then Mr. Malfoy noticed us escaping out of there, and forever ruining their means of getting the Dark Lord back. He pushed Draco out of the way, and to the ground. He pointed his wand at me. **

" **Avada.." He pointed his wand at me ,and I heard him yell the unforgivable curse, and just as I turned around I saw it. I saw Snape use the last of his strength to get up and counter his spell at Mr. Malfoy instead.**

" **Avada Kadavra!" Draco watched his father fall to the ground and just lay there now lifeless and cold. Draco was unable to move in fear. He couldn't believe his father was actually dead. He knew he should kill him after everything that he has ever done but didn't know if he could ever bring himself to actually do it, but he didn't have to in the end. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth , I wanted to run to Draco, but Ayden grabbed my arm and held me back.**

" **Snape.." Draco looked to him. **

" **Stay there" He shouted to his god son. He began to say the ritual, but using his own blood. **

" **What are you doing?" Draco shouted to him.**

" **Finishing what the Resistance started, I switched the potions" Draco and I stared at him as a large puff of smoke appeared. It was Voldemort. He was trying to return ,but all you could see was his face in a cloud of smoke and a loud piercing scream as he was banished to purgatory and never to return. As the doors of purgatory closed it sent out a bright white light and a gust of wind going 50 miles an hour came rushing out for miles. I tried to look for Draco, but Ayden pulled me along. **

" **Now!, Appareate now!" Ayden Shouted at me ,and grabbed my hand. I apparated into Hogwarts grounds. We were outside the doors of the infirmary. I felt extremely light headed. I was wounded and very near to death as I passed out on the floor. I faintly heard voiced call out to me.**

" **Hold on.. Hold on Miss. Granger.."**


	33. Chapter 33

**What Happens In the Room Of Requirement**

**Authors Note****: I do not own Harry Potter in any way… On that note I would like to thank all of my loyal readers; Keep reading!**

**Chapter 33:**

**There comes a time in everyone's life when just know something is going to happen. It's like you develop a sixth sense. A lot of people have told me they can tell when something bad is going to happen, or that they are going get big news. Some even say sometimes they get a sixth sense of joyous times as well, like being at peace. The most common form is knowing when your going to die. And I am going to die. I knew it the moment I started running out of the Cemetery With Ayden. I knew I hadn't the strength to apparate, but I had to. **

**I am cold, and shivering lying on the floor on the hospital wing. My mind went un conscious way before I made it to Hogwarts Grounds. It feels so weird to be staring at life happen when I'm laying Dead on the floor. I looked around, I should be a ghost, but I am not, no one can see, or hear me call to them. That can't be , I died in Hogwarts , I Should be a ghost forever stuck in the castle walls. I have to figure out what is going on. **

**There were a crowd of people surrounding my body that lay on the floor. My arms and legs were sprawled out, and my hair was a mess. Madame Pomphrey, Professor McGonagall, and two other teachers I couldn't recognize. They were trying to wake me up. It was useless. I tried to get closer to see. I could walk right through their bodies, but yet I was not in ghost form. I didn't understand it all. Just to make sure no one could see me I stood in front of Professor McGonagall and waved my hands in front of her face.**

" **Professor?" nothing " Professor can you see me? It's me Hermione Granger" Still no response. I saw her bend down and pick me up, and carry my lifeless body to an empty bed. It was the Bed that was next the Mary McGonagall. I gasped when I saw her laying in the next bed. **

" **Mary!" I walked up to her, but Ayden was sitting next to her. He held her hand and seemed to be speaking in another language. I thought it was strange, but then I smiled. I saw color slowly going back into her cheeks. I sighed. It actually made me happy to think that I not only saved the world again, But I saved Mary and Love. Mary was not conscious yet either, but it looked like she was getting better unlike myself.**

**I turned back to my body ,and walked closer, it was almost like I was petrified, except when I was back in second year I don't remember having an out of body experience, there has to be something that I'm not seeing. Madame Pomphrey was hooking me up to a magical IV ,and giving me fluids intravenously. This wasn't working, I had to figure it out. I saw Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomphrey walk into a corner and have a discussion, looking back at me… my body. I moved closer to get a better listen.**

" **Minerva, did you know about the battle?" She looked up with the same distressed look I know all to well for her.**

" **I am afraid I had yes, I thought it was for the best. I was glad that Miss. Granger was on this task, but never knew…" She sighed.**

" **So many were injured, and" Madame Pomphrey looked at my body again. " So many died."**

" **Yes, Severus's body is being brought back to the school. He has not other family." they looked like they were about to cry. So much tragedy has always come around this school, and our world for so long it was not fair. **

" **What about young Mr. Malfoy?" Minerva McGonagall asked hopeful. Oh no I thought , please let him be ok. I closed my eyes and wished that I could feel Draco's warmth one more time. He couldn't be dead too? How could we win the battle but sacrifice so much? **

" **Draco is .." Why is she pausing, he's what? I felt like I was going to have a panic attack as I stared at this woman like everything hung on her lips. " He is bringing Snape's body here. His injuries were no where near as severe. He can't Apparate in the state he is in though."**

" **Then How will he get back?" **

" **Dumbledore is sending over a port key for Draco and the rest of the surviving resistance to use. They will get back here and we can heal them as well." She took a deep breath looking around the room. " At least we know all of this is over" Madame Pomphrey leaned her head down in defeat.**

" **Yes but at such a high cost." **

**I couldn't listen any more. I have heard enough. I needed to find away to help Draco ,and everyone one else. I walked over to the bed where my body lay. I stared down at my lifeless body. I put my hand to my head and started to cry. **

" **How could I end up feeling so helpless, I have never felt so lost" I was now sobbing, and sat down on the chair next to my bed. " Some body help me!" I shouted I looked around and no one was moving, and no one was coming to help me. **

" **Do I just give up?" I said again to no one of course. Again hearing no response I dropped to my knees on the floor. **

**I sat on the hard wood floor , unable to feel a thing, but I did hear something I never expected to.**

" **Give up? Really That is not in Hermione Jean Granger's vocabulary. I quickly turned around ,and stood up, with my mouth gaped open. There sitting in a chair across the room was me. At least I thought it was me, there I was cross legged, and smirking staring back at myself.**

" **Bloody Hell I'm going mad!" I said as I stared at my self. What the hell was going on?**


	34. Chapter 34

**What Happens In The Room of Requirement**

**Authors Note****: Sorry it took me so long to update, enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 34:**

**I stood there and stared at what appeared to be myself in shock. Was I seeing double, or was this some spell gone awry? I watch my double slowly get off the chair, and walk over to me smirking the whole time. What was going on?**

" **What's going on who are you?" I said to the double. She didn't seem too phased, by me not knowing her, just amused.**

" **Why I am you of course" She laughed, and I felt like I was losing my mind. " Well the unconscious you any way!" I wiped the tears from my eyes and got up to get a closer look. She really did look like me, down to the facial expression, and every last freckle.**

" **You're my unconscious?" I asked still skeptical. I held up my hand to try and touch her, and just as I did she put her hand up as well and repeated my motions. I walked around her, and we followed this exact dance of uncertainty for a matter of minutes.**

" **Yes, I am you, and you are me, we are one in the same." She smiled. " I have all of you memories, your fears, and your desires, the only difference is I know what it is that really want, but are held back from." I looked around us and the outside world seemed un affected by us. **

" **I don't understand?" I stood there trying to figure it all out. I watched her as she stared at me ,just waiting for me to figure it out, but I hated to admit it, I was clueless.**

" **Come on Hermione , think. You are the brightest witch of your age." We started to circle each other again, trying to figure out what I was dealing with. " If I am you , and I control your ambition, every hope and desire, what am I?" This sounded so familiar. It was like it was staring me directly in the face. **

**I turned away from the double staring at me, to look around me. I started to see more student come into the infirmary and pile into hospital beds. I recognized most of them as members of The Resistance that were in the battle with me. Some of them looked pretty bad, while others just had a few bumps and bruises. I was hoping to see Draco, but he had not come in. There was something that I had noticed, no one in this room was dead, and Madame Pomphrey as busy as she was wasn't at my side. If I were dead I wouldn't be here, and there would be more people trying to bring me back to life. I gasped and looked up at my double looking down at me with determination.**

" **You're my subconscious, my ID. I am seeing double because I am not dead at all, but merely unconscious ,which is why I am able to see you. I am not dead at all ,but I'm in a comma, Am I right?" I watched as the smile on my face grew.**

" **I don't need to tell you, you already know your right" I smiled, and I was relieved I wasn't dead. I walked over to my body again, and grabbed my hand. I had to make it through this, I had to ,and I will find a way.**

**I saw some one run into the infirmary, but I could barley make out the yelling as It came closer, I nearly jumped out of my skin. It was Draco. He ran over to my body, and now stood staring down at my body, and grabbed my other hand across from where I stood. He leaned down and started to sob.**

" **I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" He kept saying over and over again, and I wanted to tell him not to worry, but How could I when I was only a subconscious being. Madame Pomphrey walked up behind Draco, and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move he just stayed there watching me, waiting for me to wake up.**

" **She is in a pretty deep coma" She said trying to assure that I was not dead, but it was reminding him that I was not waking up. He blamed himself. He tried to steady his breathing.**

" **I don't understand, don't you have the ability to wake her?" He still wouldn't look at her, its like I could feel him staring at me. **

" **I have done all that I could , We are feeding a very strong potion through her IV, that is supposed to bring even the most powerful witch or wizard that has been in this state for centuries to wake." She sighed. " It's all up to Miss. Granger now" She turned away and watched as Draco pulled up a chair and decided to stay with me until I do wake.**

**I turned back to my ID,**

" **How do I go back?" She shook her head. " She said it was up to me, so tell me how to do it , I am a fighter I cant just give up." **

" **This is something that you have to figure out. I can not tell you because you have yet to learn how" Brilliant, I thought I am unconscious and I am still being tested, for something I haven't studied for.**


	35. Chapter 35

**What Happens In The Room Of Requirement**

**Authors Note:**** I am so glad so many of you like my story, but hold tight its not over yet, I am going to keep you guessing first… Enjoy!**

**Chapter 35:**

**I had been in the comma for a week now, and everyday Draco stayed by my side just waiting for me to wake. I was still not able to wake, but I was able to move about the castle, that's how I found out that everyone was to be returning from the Christmas holiday today. I could tell this was hard on Draco. He watched the seconds go by, as I just laid there, un moving ,and un able to wake. I could only imagine what my friends would say when they find out what happened while they were away and what happened to me. I made my way to the astronomy tower, and just stared out into the sky, I needed some answers, and I was growing tired and impatient.**

**Meanwhile back on the Hogwarts express Students were anxious and restless as the compartments filled with students. Ginny had a feeling, a feeling she didn't like. **

" **Ginny are you alright?" Harry asked. Over the holiday things between Harry and Ginny had been very awkward, they both knew it ,but neither wanted to say anything. They both knew that there flame had gone out a long time ago and they were kidding themselves to try to make it work. The only problem was neither knew how to tell the other. **

**Ginny looked up from her daze and weakly smiled at Harry.**

" **I'm fine" She lied. " It's just I have this feeling that something's not right." Ron walked up behind them. **

" **Oy, Ginny your not still going on about some war that is coming and a great battle are you?" Ginny rolled her eyes at her ignorant brother. It was all Ginny thought about the whole holiday. She knew what she saw whether Ron Believed her or not.**

" **Ron, Shove off! I know what I saw." She stormed out of the compartment that she was about to sit in with Harry and Ron and left them to be alone.**

**Ron looked to Harry and they both just sighed.**

" **Ron there's something wrong"**

" **Yea , my sister's mental" Harry tried to suppress a laugh, but shook his head.**

" **No I mean maybe she is right about something about to happen, or maybe it already had?" Ron looked at Harry as if he might be on to something. " I mean it's not like were with out our problems either."**

" **What do you mean?" **

" **It's like" He tried to explain " You know how you always thought that you and Hermione would always be together in the end" He nodded , and getting sad all over again from the sting of getting told that the love of his life was in love with some one else. " It's like that, but it's like there's something else she's not telling me." **

" **Maybe there's some one else" He snickered not really thinking about it ,just still feeling sorry for himself. Ron loved to sulk in his own misery ,and hated excepting change. What was he going to do when he found everything out? **

" **You really think so?" Harry asked almost hopeful so that he could move on. Ron turned his head to stare out of the train, with his head resting on his hand.**

**Ginny was so angry with her brother he could be so thick, and Harry was making this difficult for her as well. How could you tell some one that what you once felt you no longer do because you fell in love with someone you weren't supposed to. Since the beginning of the term every one had been acting differently toward everything. Ginny was more trusting of everyone and let in a certain Tall dark and Handsome Slytherin in. It all started after that Get together in the Room of Requirement. After everyone started to bond, Blaise started to flirt with Ginny ,and at first Ginny ignored him ,until he wouldn't give up and met her after every class to prove that he had changed so that she would give him a second chance. Ginny had always been waiting for Harry to finally get it together to be with him, but She never seemed important enough. Ginny started to let tear fall down her face, as the memories started to flood back to her. Her and Blaise had started having secret meetings, in the Astronomy Tower, and sent owls, and they soon began to fall for each other. **

**Hours later the train started to pull into to the station at Hogwarts. Before Ginny could get up she leaned her head back against the seat and gasped, and her head started to get fuzzy, and eyes glazed over, she was having another premonition.**

_She was seeing a cemetery, with a gathering of hooded figures, surrounding a single Grave. It was unclear who the grave belonged to until the name TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE was illuminated. She looked around to see Hermione, running up to Luscious Malfoy at wand point next to Draco. They were fighting to stop the return of him. She saw Snape dying in Hermione's arms, but just come back to just long enough to save the day, and Before I doffed back to reality I saw Hermione flash into Hogwarts, but she wasn't ok, but in a comma._

**Ginny came back to and put a hand over her mouth.**

" **Oh no Hermione!" She quickly got up and realized Blaise was in that Cemetery as well. **


	36. Chapter 36

**What Happens In the Room of Requirement**

**Authors Note****: Wow I continue to get so flattered by all of the reviews, adds and favorites! I will continue to write until the end, so Enjoy, and remember I do not own anything That is not mine, I just write for fun!**

**Chapter 36:**

**I watched as the students piled off the train to start there studies again. They were so ignorant to the events that have happened. The world keeps getting saved and they will never know. I did however see some one running into the castle. Who would run back into this school after spending the holiday with their family? If I didn't know any better I could swear that was Ginny. Then I looked again, and saw that it was her. What was she doing? I decided to follow her. I should have been more surprised but my friend was very smart, not to mention new developed gift. She stormed into the doors of the infirmary. She was determined and saw her look around until she saw what she was most terrified to find, her best friend lying unconscious on the hospital bed. Draco was still by my side. He held my lifeless hand hoping that the warmth would wake me. He hardly left my side, and I was grateful, but was also worried about his sanity. He was already been through so much, He had to endure the torture of his fathers ways for so long, become a Death Eater even though he never wanted to , in the end to have his God father kill his father to save him and the one person he thought that he could never love. **

**Draco instantly looked up when he saw Ginny run over to my bed. She stopped suddenly when she saw him. He looked exhausted and worried. I had no idea how Ginny felt about Draco, but I was about to find out. **

" **Is she?" Ginny asked not looking at Draco but looking down at me with panic.**

" **No, she's been in a comma for about a little over a week." Ginny took a deep breath in and looked around. And began thinking out loud.**

" **Oh no! that means that my vision was right" She put her hand to her head to try to calm herself down. " She really did try and stop the Death Eaters, and prevent His return." Draco watched her as she ranted in disbelief that she could know so much. She covered her mouth. " Oh no! Blaise.. Where is he ? Did he…?" She was getting frantic, when Blaise walked into the infirmary at that very moment to keep Draco company like he did on most days and check up on me. Ginny started to break down. As Draco noticed his friend come in he motioned for Ginny to turn around and look behind her.**

"**Turn around Weasley" Draco whispered, Ginny slowly turned around and gasped when she came face to face with the man that had been on her mind all holiday. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her back ,so relieved to see her.**

" **Oh thank Goodness, I thought something had happened to you too" She started to cry into his chest as he held her. Draco just started at the two of them in bewilderment. How long had they been hiding that? Any way it didn't matter, the house disputes, not any more. If he could he would show the world he was in love with Hermione, but at the moment he just wished I would come back to him.**

" **I'd hate to interrupt this touching moment but how could you know so much, about something you were supposed to know nothing about?" Draco asked Ginny, hopping she wouldn't take offence. **

**Ginny was about to answer with her new found gift, but Blaise beat her to the punch.**

" **She saw it happen" He looked at her and smiled. " Didn't you?" Ginny nodded.**

" **But then that would make you.." Draco pointed at her.**

"**Yes Malfoy I have the gift to see the future, and get premonitions. I saw everything." He nodded but then turned back to stare at my body. **

" **Did she know?" he wondered if I knew about Ginny's gift. Well Yes I had ,but she didn't have to tell me. Even if Harry had not told me I would have figured it out any way.**

" **I wouldn't be surprised if she did figure it out." She smiled down at me. " She's so clever" She started to cry again. " I don't understand why she cant come out of it." Ginny was getting hysterical now, and the boys could tell she needed to be alone , well with her friend. Blaise walked over to Draco and put a hand on his shoulder.**

" **Come on mate" He motioned for him to come with him. " Lets give them some time alone, you've watched her for a week now I think you need a break." Draco looked hesitant ,but decided to follow any way.**

**Soon it was Ginny and me in the room alone, only one of us conscious. **

" **Come on Hermione, why wont you fight it? You have some thing live for. I have seen the love Draco and you share." She sighed. " I know I should have said something before, and I hated hiding it from you but I am not in love with Harry, Blaise… Blaise is amazing, and I think I am in love with him. What is it with Weasley's saying that they think they are in love Don't they know? I laughed to my self as I watched her confess to my lifeless body. **

" **You're my best friend I need you, come on please fight this!" Believe me Ginny if I knew how to come back I would. I hated being stuck her in this parallel plane. I felt so alone here. The only one here to talk to was my subconscious and it was like arguing with myself. It was frustrating. I started to wonder if the guys knew about what happened? Had any one told them? **

**Just then I saw Professor McGonagall come in with a stern look on her face. She came in daily check on Mary and myself. She looked almost relieved to see Ginny at my bed. She tried to smile at her, which was very awkward.**

" **Miss. Wealsey, I am glad to see you and I am sure Miss. Granger is as well." She sat next to her, both staring at me. " I strongly believe she will make it through this, she is a fighter. As long as I am known her I have never known her to give up on anything." She tried to comfort my friend. Ginny looked a little relieved ,but you could see the worry in both of their eyes. McGonagall had got up and walked o the bed next door. Mary was awake. She had been for days. Bringing her mate back to her had been able to cure her, but she still needed to gain her strength.**

" **Aunt Minerva" Mary smiled as she smiled back. **

" **I was coming here to tell you as long as your strength up, you can get out of her this afternoon. She tried to look happy but like everyone else she was also worried about me.**

" **And, Hermione?" she asked hopping she knew something.**

" **It seems Miss Granger has yet to respond to any of our potions." Mary's smile faded.**

" **This is all my fault" She was beating herself up inside. She felt responsible since she had originally helped her. **

" **NO, its not" **

" **I asked her to help me, I knew about her reputation ,and I knew she would help me ,even though I knew there would be consequences. So how could you stand there and tell me she is not in a comma because of me?" Her Aunt started to stroke her hair to calm her down.**

" **You are not capable of such evil. Hermione sees good in everyone and everything , of course she was going to help. You did not do this to her. Do you understand me? It was the force of Dark magic." Mary refused to look at her again. All that she could feel was the guilt that raised in side of her. McGonagall turned to leave ,but before she did she turned to her niece and said.**

" **I am so sorry for forcing you to come here"**


	37. Chapter 37

**What Happens In The Room Of Requirement**

**Authors Note****: I do no own Harry Potter or the characters…Enjoy the story ,and be patient Hermione is a smart girl she will figure things out!**

**Chapter 37:**

**All of the students were gathered in the Great Hall for the back to school feast. Professor McGonagall stood at the podium waiting to give a speech. She wasn't that good at giving epic speeches, but she felt that this was the time that was called for one. Everyone could see how tired and worried she looked. Draco and Ginny had not felt like joining everyone one in the Great Hall. They were not feeling up for being cheerful and happy, when I was still not waking. They sat by my side , that is until Blaise came in and tried to force them to join the feast.**

" **Come on Guys, I know you are worried about her, but so am. So how about joining everyone else for the feast?" Blaise tried to lighten the mood and force a smile. Neither of them Budged. Draco sat in the chair by my bed, holding tight to my hand and Ginny knelt by my bed side opposite of the side Draco was on, laying her head down against the bed.**

" **You go" Draco said coldly, not even bothering to look up.**

" **Gin?" Ginny shook her head**

" **Blaise I don't feel like going down there when Hermione cant even be there to share it with me. Every year at the feast she is there to keep me company and hold a stimulating conversation. She is the only real girl friend that I have. She is like my sister. So no I cant leave her." Blaise shook his head and then leaned down next to Ginny.**

" **I don't think you guys are getting this. It's not a suggestion, that's an order."**

" **What?" they both said in unison as if he had gone mad.**

" **Just for a little bit, I am worried about Hermione too, but do you really think she would want you guys saying here every minute of everyday, unable to live your lives?" Draco rolled his eyes and looked over at his friend as if he was his worst enemy at that moment for suggesting such a thing. However he was right I hated seeing them frozen in life un able to do any thing because of me.**

" **You talk as if she is dead, or dying?" Draco started to yell. Ginny was getting upset by them too fighting.**

" **NO, She's not dead, but she is not living either!"**

" **What are you suggesting?" You could cut the tension in this room with a knife.**

" **Nothing…" Draco snorted as his reply.**

" **That sounds like a loaded nothing mate" Blaise ran a frustrated hand through his hair.**

" **All I am trying to say is look at your self mate." He sighed again " you look like you need to shave, and I am guessing you haven't showered in days, you haven't ate in days, and you hardly get any sleep at all."**

" **I sleep"**

" **Yea, you nod off every so often and then bounce back awake to watch her. And I get it Draco I really do, but this isn't right. She wouldn't want this." I could tell Draco was getting pissed, even though his expression softened as he bit his lip.**

" **You get it?" Blaise nodded. " I don't think you do man. Just imagine for a moment would you that instead of Hermione in this comma, it was the Weaselette over there." He motioned toward Ginny. Ginny just watched the too of them argue, unable to say anything. " I highly doubt that you would be quite as sane as you think. The love of my life is not dead, but she is not alive either." He tried to fight back tears. **

**Ginny stood up and looked back from Draco to Blaise one more time.**

" **Malfoy, I hate to admit it but Blaise is right." He sighed but then sighed.**

" **I don want to leave her." I wish I could hold Draco right now and tell him everything will be ok, but I couldn't and that made me angry. All I could do is just watch life go by while I figure out what I am supposed to. **

**Draco started to slowly walk to ward the door , behind Blaise and Ginny. Blaise grabbed her hand and intertwined his in hers, and for the first time since Ginny had returned were the two of them more relaxed.**

**They made it down to the Great hall just in time for McGonagall's speech. She stood in front of the podium just looking out onto all of the students. It was like she was waiting for answers herself. **

" **Attention students and faculty" All eyes were on her to wait to hear her say some cheerful welcome back holiday speech, but that is not what came at all. " First of all I would like to extend a welcome back to all. This year has been particularly hard for a lot of you since the start of the term. I have stressed house unity and since a lot of the old prejudices have banished and we tried to look past it all and move forward to a new beginning." She stopped to take a deep breath. " I feel it necessary to tell you that we had thought it all ended with the war, but only a select few knew the war was not yet over." Harry and Ron's faces dropped when they heard the head mistress say what Ginny had be trying to tell them all Holiday season, but they had chosen not to believe her and think her going mental. Ginny tried to fight back sobs and she head the mistress speak. Draco and Blaise could not look up at all ,but just listen to her speak of the last battle. " There were still loyal Death Eaters who remained and had not switched sides after HIS demise. There were a team of defenders who called them selves The Resistance. They had gone undercover to stop the return of The Dark Lord again. The Death Eaters had a ritual for bringing him back, but The Resistance stayed 2 steps a head of them. They were able to stop them. The battle was brutal, many lives were lost, and the cost for most was great. We lost a beloved Professor Snape, and The Minister of Magic's assistant as well. There were many of your house mates who were in the battle that was fought. Miss Hermione Granger is in a Comma that magic can not bring her back from. There are a lot of powerful people who believe in keeping you all in the dark about what really goes on out side these walls of Hogwarts. You all have been put through a lot over the years ,and know just as well as I do that you need to be prepared for the dark as well as the light." She watched as everyone had gone quiet and sad. " That is the very same reason why the return to Hogwarts Ball that was suggested at the beginning of term is still going to be on. We need to have some light back into our lives and I am giving this too you all. Also continue to keep the fallen in your thoughts and not give up hope. That is all. Enjoy the feast" She slowly made her way to sit down. I don think every one was in the same mood now. Why were the dark times never over for the wizarding world?**


	38. Chapter 38

**What Happens In the Room of Requirement**

**Authors Note****: I just thought I would say that When I am writing my stories I am imagining that I am right there while it is all happening. I hope you enjoy them just as much as I do, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 38:**

" **This is Ridiculous!" Draco Said to Blaise. **

" **I get it though" He said shrugging. " It is supposed to bring light and something cheerful for us instead of darkness." McGonagall walked toward Draco while he ate, well barely ate. **

" **Excuse me, I am sorry to interrupt you Draco,but I wanted you to host a prefect meeting to coordinate duties for the ball, and assign out patrolling assignments for this term."**

" **But Hermione is Head Girl and this should really be done with her there"**

" **Mr. Malfoy , you are still the Head boy no matter what Miss. Granger's condition. You are to lead the meeting like always ,and come up with a reasonable schedule, and you are to show up at the ball. I need you all to have happy memories at this school ,and not just dark ones. Attendance is Mandatory, do you understand me?" Draco nodded feeling defeated. Draco pushed his plate away and left to sit with me in the infirmary.**

**Harry looked over at Ginny, and Ron kept stuffing his face as if her was un affected by any of this.**

" **Ginny I am sorry that I doubted you." She looked up from her bread pudding. " You saw it happen didn't you?"**

" **Yes Harry." She sighed " And I'd hoped as my friend you would believe and support me, and not just jump right to calling me crazy."**

" **I never thought you were crazy?" She raised an eyebrow at him. " Ok, I did but why now?"**

" **I don't know" she shrugged, and continued to pick at her food. " All I can think about is Hermione all alone in the infirmary. I bet she is trying so hard somewhere to bring her self back by reading every book possible." She laughed trying to hide the pain. " You know I am just glad that she is not alone. This whole time since the battle ended Draco Malfoy stayed with her, and so had Blaise Zambini. Imagine that two Slytherin's who have once stood for something horrible can love a Gryffindor." Harry must have felt so bad. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand. **

" **Look Harry who are we kidding?" he looked at her hard. He knew what she was going to say, even though he was still not mentally prepared for this speech. " I have always had the idea of you and I together, and maybe thought that we could… but I cant wait for you to regain your sanity from after everything , when my happiness is on the line as well. Harry there is some one else. I have fallen for Blaise Zambini, I am going to go to the Ball with him, and right now he is where I should be, with Hermione." She got up and made her way to the infirmary.**

**Draco sat down in his usual spot next to me.**

" **McGonagall wants me to put everything together for the back from the holiday ball with out you. It feels so weird and wrong with out you." He sighed. She made a speech today in the Great Hall for the feast. Telling everyone of our battle. She thinks this ball will bring some light in our lives." he snorted to mock her words. " Your may light." He put his head in his hands. Blaise stood behind him now as he continued to speak to me. " You have to wake up. Please wake up because I want to go to the ball with you. Ok so this is me Draco Malfoy asking you to the ball. I want to show you off to the world. Can you do that for me?" Draco was so hopeful, and I wished I could scream yes at him, and jump in his arms, but no matter how hard I screamed he could not hear me. I was only inside my mind, looking out onto life as it just passes me by. Draco Grabbed my hand and the moment he had my blood presure began to race. Draco noticed this and thought I was waking up.**

" **Hermione?" Then as soon as it sped up it went back down. **

" **What was that?" Blaise asked hoping Draco would know. He looked around for Madame Pomphrey, but she was no where to be found.**

" **It means there is a sign of life in her. I asked her to go to the ball with me and I think it was her trying to respond." **

" **I don't know mate , I wouldn't get your hopes up." **

**Just then Ginny came back in. She heard Draco getting hysterical from my sudden rise in pulse. I had no idea how I did that, but if only I could do that again.**

" **What's going on?" She asked as she stood next to Blaise.**

" **Her pulse rate, it speed up"**

" **What does that mean?" She looked around for Madame Pomphrey as well. " Where's Madame Pomphrey?" Blaise shrugged and Draco seemed un phased by her question.**

" **She is coming to, I just know it! She is coming back!" Draco was so ecstatic he was now pacing. Blaise put a hand on his friends shoulder to stop him, and try to calm him down.**

" **Calm down mate, we don't know it means any thing." Draco shook his head he refused to believe it was nothing, and I had to believe that as well. **

" **No, I told her I wanted to take her to the ball and show her off to the world. I told her she needed to come back to, and not leave me alone. Then her pulse rate sped up. She was telling us something." He tried to persuade them. Blaise looked unaffected or changed in his mind, but Ginny perked up.**

" **Wait Malfoy may be on to something" **

" **Thank you"**

"**Don't you see? It's the first sign of life she has made in weeks, and knowing Hermione she is already trying like hell to bring herself back." Draco couldn't control his smiles, and Blaise still unsure said nothing ,but put and arm around Ginny to comfort her. The three of them stayed by my side taking turns to leave to get some rest.**

**Harry and Ron were walking the halls late at night. They had been fighting with themselves to go see Hermione. Ron wasn't sure if he could face Hermione laying there in a comma especially since the last time he talked to her was when she told him she was not in love with him, but someone else. Harry still found it hard to see his friend because Ginny had been right the whole time and he refused to see it because of his own pride.**

" **I know its hard given the circumstances, that she doesn't love me, but she is still my friend, our friend, and she would want us there?" Ron stuttered as he paced the halls with Harry.**

" **Yea , she would want us there, even though we haven't been very good friends to her lately."**

" **That doesn't matter. I don't care if this other love of her life is there or not I am going to see her." Ron made up his mind but he was still un aware that Draco was the love of my life. Harry knew but did not say any thing, because this was hard enough as it was.**

" **Lets go" They both agreed and made there way to the infirmary. Along the way Harry spotted a group of Ravenclaw's and his attention was else where for the moment.**

" **Hold on Ron there is something I need to do first." Ron stopped and watched as his best friend walked straight over to the group. He walked straight up to Luna Lovegood, who was staring at her feet to notice Harry coming toward her.**

" **Hi Luna" Luna smiled and then looked up at Harry.**

" **Hello Harry" She said dreamily.**

" **Uh" He scratched the back of his head. He was nervous. " So I haven't seen you around ,how have you been?" She shrugged.**

" **I have been around. I know you have had a heavy mind lately, The narquills told me." Harry laughed he loved listening to Luna speak. She seemed crazy to everyone ,but it was like she was really smarter than us all.**

" **Look Luna I just wanted to apologize about earlier at the beginning of term." She suddenly looked really sad. " Not about kissing you, but about just ignoring you afterward." she smiled and looked at her feet again. " That was wrong of me to do. I never meant to string you along like that. I had been waiting for the idea of Ginny and I for so long that I didn't realize that I was not in love with her." She nodded. " Luna you are my friend, but I am hoping you will be more. Will you go to the Ball with me?" Luna started to blush and giggled.**

" **I would love to Harry" **

" **That's Great really" He leaned in and gave Luna a kiss on the cheek. " I have to go check on Hermione, but I will talk to you later.**

" **Yes, ok, Good bye Harry" He stayed and watched Luna round the corner and then walked back over to Ron who was now Grinning.**

" **What?" Harry asked.**

" **Nothing , man" **

" **Shove off I like her"**

" **I said nothing" They both chuckled and made there way to the infirmary.**


	39. Chapter 39

**What Happens In The Room of Requirement**

**Authors Note****: Thanks again for the continued reviews and adds. I would like to encourage your criticism and comments, please and thank you!**

**Chapter 39 :**

" **Are you ready to do this" Harry looked aver to Ron as he waiting to push open the doors to the infirmary.**

" **Yes, lets do this. Hermione is our friend no matter what" Ron replied with a look of determination. Ron moved forward to push open the door. They walked in together, and saw Ginny standing hand in hand with Blaise and Draco Malfoy holding my hand. Harry was prepared for what they now saw , but Ron who was extremely hot headed was not. Ron immediately turned 4 shades of red and ran straight up to the group that has stood by me. **

" **Ron wait!" Harry tried to grab his arm to pull him back. He knew this was not going to be good. He stormed up next to his sister who immediately jumped back when she saw her enraged brother next to her.**

" **What the Bloody Hell is this?" He was seething and now glaring at Draco. Draco took this as a challenge and suddenly felt the need to protect his pride.**

" **Well come on now Weasel what does it look like?" He folded his arms across his chest. Ron came closer to Draco, and began to stare each other down.**

" **It looks like you and Zambini must be up to no good." Blaise let out a laugh and Draco just stayed there un blinking , focused on Ron.**

" **Ron, calm down" Ginny tried to turn her brother around and talk some sense into him, but he shrugged her off.**

" **Not now Gin, You belong here, but these two…"**

" **Ron stop it you don't know what your talking about." Ginny urged trying to face him and calm down his state of mind ,but it was no use. Harry came over to try and put his luck into calming Ron down.**

" **What do you think they're doing here, Ron. They aren't going to hurt her." Harry put his hand on his shoulder and he turned around furiously.**

" **Malfoy is evil!" Harry shook his head.**

" **No, he is not" Ron looked at the two Slytherins.**

" **I don't understand!" He walked up to Draco and stood just inches from his face. " Tell me what you want from her, haven't you caused her enough pain over the years, and Caused us all pain?" Draco took a deep breath, and continued to stare at Ron, until he looked at my body, and you could see his expression soften. **

" **I am here for my girl friend Weasley! I am not here to cause her pain." He smirked " But I will cause you pain in about 2 seconds if you don't back up off me!" Blaise laughed at his comment. " I belong her e Weasley. Hermione, Blaise and I fought in this war and she had to pay the cost. I love her and she loves me." Ron looked like he couldn't breathe. He just found out who it was that I chose over him. I was partly glad I was not conscious for this discovery. **

" **What?" Ron stepped back and dropped his head. He looked to Harry, then to Ginny. " You knew about this, and didn't tell me?" Harry looked at his feet and Ginny looked at him sympathetically. He looked at Ginny and sighed as he saw how Blaise was touching her waist. He wondered why he would do that and she would let him.**

" **Ron, What is it?" Ginny asked. Ron's face went from red to pale.**

" **Why is he groping you like that?" Ginny looked back at Blaise,and he let go of her. She put her hand and his shoulder. **

" **Ron, Blaise and I are.." She looked back at him hoping that he would give her a more official definition.**

" **What your lovely sister means to say is ,Ginny and I are together. We care about each other and" He looked down at her as she smiled up at him. " We are happy!" Ron looked from one to the other trying to grasp it all. This was too much for Ron for one day. **

" **Ok" He turned around and made his way to the door." This is too much for me to handle in one day."**

" **Ron?" Ginny asked about to run after him, but he urged her not to.**

" **I just need air, I think… I cant think right now." And Ron was now gone. Ginny looked up at Harry, worried about his reaction as well, but he just smiled at her and nodded his head in approval. Ginny was glad that Harry had more of a stable head on his shoulders and didn't take this out of proportion like Ron had. They all just stood there in each others company, existing in peace for the sole purpose of being there for me. **

**I hated this. I needed to get out of this limbo. If it was the last thing I do , and it probably will be. I started to think. No one can hear, or see me, and I have to some how figure out how to make a reaction out there like I did before. I began to walk the halls. I have never felt so alone in my life, I am not dead, but I felt like it. I sat down in the hall next to the door to the Great hall. I put my head in my knees. ' What am I going to do? Give me a sign.**

**Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and Harry decided to break the silence and started to talk about me. **

" **I remember it was always Hermione that said to never give up." Harry said.**

" **Yea and then she would go to the Library and find the answers in some book." Ginny laughed.**

" **She really is the brightest witch of our age." Blaise said.**

" **She's more than that. She's Brilliant, Beautiful, kind, and she was willing to over look everything, all of the bad that I have done." Draco grabbed my hand. **

" **She will make it out of this ,and when she does she will probably have some brilliant lesson for us, that non of us knew about." Harry tried to calm everyone's nerves.**

" **Look Potter, I cant say much about Hot head Weasley, but I am truly sorry about all of these years." Harry nodded and Blaise apologized as well. They must have all been there for another hour before everyone left Draco to sit there. He still held tight to my hand hoping that it would bring me back faster.**

**I awoke still sitting outside of the Great Hall to a bright light in front of me. It was like a bright silver ball of light, and it was just floating there. I stared at the light, where did that come from. It suddenly started to back up. I got up, and that's when I got the notion that it wanted me to follow it. Well I have seen stranger things, so I got up and it took off down the halls, and I followed directly behind it. I followed the light all the way down to the dungeons. Where was this thing taking me, or was this just my imagination? I could really be going crazy. The light finally stopped in front of the potions door. I watched as it just hovered there for a while, before just disappearing under the door. I tried the door handle ,but it was locked. I checked my back pocket for my wand where I always kept it. It was not there, that figures that I wouldn't have my wand in this reality. I was about to turn and give up, when the door creaked open, and the light emitted from the room. I was even more curious now than ever. So I closed my eyes and took one last breathe and walked inside. All I saw was the bright light. I shielded my eyes because it was so bright. The light soon diminished, and as I lowered my hands, I saw what the light had become. I covered my mouth with my hand. **

" **Professor Snape?" I shouted in disbelief. He just stood there with the same blank expression, and I watched as it grew into a smirk.**

" **Hello Miss. Granger"**


	40. Chapter 40

**What Happens In the Room of Requirement**

**Authors Note****: Here we go another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 40:**

**Was I seeing a ghost or was I hallucinating? Not that I wasn't happy to have someone who could see me, but I needed to know why. I thought I might go insane.**

" **Professor… I thought" I had a hard time getting out what I was thinking to words. " I saw you die" I stared up at him with fear and curiosity.**

" **My dear girl, you are not supposed to be here" He looked at me as though I had two heads. Not supposed to be where? Where was I? **

" **What do you mean? Where am I?" I took a step closer to my mentor. This time his expression softened and he took a step back and the glowing light around him went away.**

" **You are on a parallel plane between life and death." He sighed and bowed his head. " I am here because I died trying to defeat Voldemort, but you shouldn't be here." He looked up at me with sadness. " I saved you Granger, what the bloody hell happened?" I shrugged and went to sit next to sit down in a chair. **

" **I am in a comma, and I don know ho to get out. I have been for a little over a week" He nodded.**

" **How did you get here though?" I didn't understand, its not like I chose to be here.**

" **I didn't choose to come here. All I remember was watching you say the spell to banish Voldemort to Purgatory, never to return, and then just as A giant gust of air came over the entire cemetery, I apparated with Ayden Thaddeus and passed out in the infirmary at Hogwarts." Snape stood up and started to pace.**

" **Something is not right, if your body is at Hogwarts that would mean Madame Pomphrey would be pumping you with powerful potions to wake you up." He stopped and then turned to me? What else could go wrong.**

" **How extensive are your injuries other than the comma?" I tried to think about what else happened but I couldn't remember. **

" **I don't know?" I was worried could there be something else wrong with me that everyone else is missing? **

" **How do I find out?" I asked**

" **You have to go to your body and search for a sign." I nodded. Then maybe I will be able to get back, but how?**

" **How do I go back? I overheard McGonagall say to Draco that it was up to me." **

" **Granger I am going to tell you something not many people know." I just nodded, I wasn't used to the kind side of him. " When I was a student at Hogwarts, I was extraordinarily gifted, in all my studies. I got all the top marks, and some said I was a … know it all" We both laughed. " I was never very popular, because I spent all of my time in the Library , or the potions lab. I am only hard on you Granger because you remind me of my self so much." Who would have thought. " However I did have one friend, Lily Evans."**

" **Harry's Mom!" I said with out thinking. He nodded, and I could see something new in his eyes. It looked like heart ache, and sadness.**

" **Yes, Lily was Potter's mother. She was a very kind person. She always saw more to me that smarts, and books. I may have been a geek to her friends and everyone else but to her I was more. Over time I grew very found of her, and it seemed he felt the same until, James Potter." He stopped talking and tried to contain his sobs. This was very off for me to see. " When I found out Lily returned Jame's affections, I was heart broken. So I didn't the only thing I could think to do. I embraced my inner Slytherin, and I made her and her friends lives a living hell. I.. I called her a Mudblood" He stopped again and I could tell he was reliving everything and could feel the pain in hurt all over again. " I never wanted to be mean to her, and it pained me to call her such a name. After Hogwarts, I had become a double agent for Dumbledore to infiltrate the Death Eaters. In the process I had heard Lily and James and Married and had a son. I was happy, because I knew she was happy. I didn't know that it would become her down fall. When Voldemort was going around doing his killing, I tried to get to them in time, but it was too late. I had lost the love of my life again, this time more permanently." Snape was in love with Harry's mom, and everything was now making sense.**

" **I am so sorry I didn't know" **

" **Draco… You have to go back to him. I cant have my God son know the same pain I went through." I took his hands in mine. **

" **I love Draco, and I am so sorry about what happened to you all those years ago." I looked him in the eyes. " I get it. I know what to do now. Thank you Professor." I watched as he began to glow again, until he was nothing more than that ball of light. Then The light just disappeared. I Had to make my way back up to the infirmary, and find a mark on my body that would prevent me from waking up.**


	41. Chapter 41

**What Happens In the Room of Requirement**

**Authors Note: ****I do not own anything about Harry Potter, and I have nothing else to say but enjoy!**

**Chapter 41:**

**Draco sat with Harry by my bed side. They had gotten pretty close since I had been in here. You could almost swear they had been friends for years in stead of enemies. They were talking about Quiddtich. That was something I hated to admit that I couldn't follow. I was there to cheer on my team and that was as far as it went.**

" **Do you really think your going to get an offer from one of the Top Quidditch teams after you graduate?" Draco asked Harry.**

" **I already have" He said too proudly. " But I really want to be an Auror" Draco just nodded in acceptance.**

" **Yea I always thought I was going to take over the family business, but now I don't know?" **

" **The family business isn't…" he hesitated to ask. " Is it?" He waited to see his face to see if he had crossed a line but he just laughed.**

" **No, Potter the family business isn't a Death Eater. My family owns major corporations. One day it was my right to take it over as the new CEO." He looked at my body and smiled. " Now all I know is that I want to spend my life with Hermione."**

" **Hey Malfoy?"**

" **Yea Potter?"**

" **I just want to tell you that I am happy for you both, I mean I just want you to know that I give my blessing. I guess."**

" **Thanks" **

**I ran into the infirmary and saw my boyfriend and best friend bonding and it gave me chills. I began to wonder how I was going to figure out if I have any marks on me that would determine me not waking up. I couldn't touch anything, or move anything , or even talk to any one to communicate. I closed my eyes, then I remembered the other day when Draco had asked me to wake up because he was asking me to the Ball, and I was able to show a sign of still being a live to Draco. So that is what I have to do again, communicate with Draco. **

" **What are you going to do, the Ball is tomorrow night?" Harry asked Draco.**

" **I am going to wait for her, I cant stay here. My presence at the ball is mandatory, McGonagall already made that perfectly clear." He sighed holding my hand again. " I just know she is going to pull through." Harry nodded and held my other hand.**

**Just then Luna Came into the infirmary in search for Harry.**

" **Hey Luna!" Draco noticed Harry perk up and get nervous.**

" **Hello Harry. Hello Draco" Luna said very politely. She was very odd she just walked up to my body and stared at me for a moment. **

" **Luna?" Harry had no idea what she was doing, and Draco was rather nervous. She closed her eyes and I could swear that she could see me because she looked right at me. Could she see me? Luna was usually in tune with the different things around us that no one else could see.**

" **She's fighting to come back" Luna smiled at Draco. "She… What?" Luna walked over to the head of the bed, and leaned down. " Now what did you do Hermione?" She whispered and reached her and behind my head, and I felt it too. There was a lump there that still hurt. Luna gasped and I knew that had to be the mark Snape was talking about.**

" **What is it?" Harry asked as he watched her feel around my skull.**

" **Lovegood?" Draco looked worried as he watched her with caution. **

" **Guys, I think I just found the reason Hermione is not able to wake, she has a huge gash on the back of her head, making it hard for her to respond to the potion that has been feeding her." Luna looked at Draco with hope. Draco got up and ran into Madame Pomphrey's office to tell her the news. Harry stared at Luna, and then she turned to him and grinned ear to ear.**

**Madame Pomphrey came back rushing over with Draco. She saw the gash that Luna had found, and waved her wand over it, and fed some pink potion into my IV. As She fed the pink liquid to me I started to feel life into my body again. I felt my head tingle and I knew I was going to regain conscious soon.**


	42. Chapter 42

**What Happens In the Room of Requirement**

**Authors Note****: Enjoy the story. Continued thanks to those of your that continue to read my story , review , and add it to your favorites!**

**Chapter 42:**

**It was the day of the Ball and the whole school was in a frenzy. It was all any one talked about. Harry was going with Luna, Ginny with Blaise and Draco was hoping that I would wake up in time to be his date to the ball as well. I had feeling back into my body ,and I was able to re-connect my self to my body with the pink potion Madame Pomphrey had given me when Luna found the gash on the back of my head. **

**Draco stared out at the walls of the Heads Common room. Blaise and Ginny had told him to go get some rest now that I was showing more sign of coming back. It took quite a lot of convincing for Draco not to spend the night with me to see if there was any change, and the Common room felt empty. He slowly got up when he realized where he was. He didn't waste any time to get up, and come to my hospital bedside, like he had been for weeks.**

**Ginny and Luna were standing over my body talking about the dance and the dress that they were both going to wear. **

" **Oh Hermione I cant wait for you to see it, My dress is beautiful." Ginny tried to gesture. " It's a black, halter neck, satin , knee length ball gown. I have black gloved and black stiletto heels that go with it, and a black silk head band. Luna Dreamily looked at Ginny and told me what her dress looked like.**

" **Hermione, I think you'll really love my dress, I made it my self. I hade it out of yellow Hippogriff feathers. It is a yellow corset top that cascades out with the feathers flowing to the floor. Harry says it brings out my eyes." Leave it to Luna to come up with a completely unique dress that no one else could possibly steal from her. I lay here un able to move, speak or respond but still aware of what was going on around me so desperately wished I could snap out of it soon so that I could go to ball.**

**Draco walked into the infirmary, and looked shocked to see the two girls there.**

" **What are you two doing here , I thought Blaise was supposed to be her watching her?" Ginny laughed and turned to face Draco.**

" **He was, but him and Harry went to the Great Hall for Dinner and get ready for the Ball." Draco raised his eyebrow. **

" **Really? And you two aren't getting ready?" Usually it were the girls who were more concerned with looking perfect and getting ready.**

" **Yes, We had to tell Hermione about our dresses before we go to the ball… She always has something to say about our clothes." Ginny sighed ,and Luna put her arm around her.**

" **Don't worry Ginny She knows, and she will be at the Ball to criticize them and cry when we see her there." Draco nodded.**

" **It's ok, you two can go and get ready I am here now." Draco rested his hands on the side of my bed ,not yet sitting down.**

" **Draco…" Ginny said before leaving. **

" **Yes, I will be there, I have to see her." He waved them on.**

" **This is it" He sighed, and paced around my bed. " You have to wake up. I need you. Don't you see I am going crazy with out you?" He laughed. " I tried to redecorate the common room. I moved around all of the furniture, only to have everything back to in the exact same spot it was in to begin with." He leaned down and kissed my lips. Too bad this wasn't a fairy tale that would have brought me back with true loves kiss. **

**Draco made his way down into the Great Hall to grab something to eat and get ready for the ball. McGonagall would kill him if he deiced to not to show.**

**Ginny and Luna sat at the Gryffindor table by Harry and Ron, and Blaise. **

" **How is she?" Harry asked as the two girls sat down, and put there head in their hands.**

" **The same" Ginny said.**

" **Have hope" Luna reassured. " She has much better odds now." Luna was right. Thank goodness Luna was able to realize that I was trying to communicate to someone to check for a mark of some kind, and Thank Snape helping me through this. Ron was finally accepting the changes around him, except one. **

**Mary had been released from the hospital wing a few days ago. Ron watched as she walked hand in hand with Ayden down the hall to the Ravenclaw table. Ron being the stubborn and bullhead person he was. Immediately got up and followed her.**

" **Hey!" He shouted, and grabbed Mary's arm. " Ron? What is it?" Are you happy?**

" **Excuse me?" She let go of her mate's hand and looked at Ron confused ,and a little scared. Harry ,and Ginny noticed Where Ron had went and rushed over to stop the scen that he was about to make.**

" **You, You are the one who caused this." His face was all red and he was getting angrier. " You are the one who is responsible for Hermione being in a Comma." You could see Mary's face go from fear to guilt and sadness. **

" **I never directly meant for anything bad to happen to her." She tried to explain.**

" **You came to her ,and asked for her help. You knew that if you asked her she would." He tried so hard not to sob. Harry tried to Grab Ron to calm him down.**

" **Ron, stop Mary didn't do this to her"**

" **It was because of her that she risked her life, went to Malfoy, joined the Death Eater rebellion group to try and stop Voldemort and this happened." He tried to catch his breath. Mary now had tears streaming down her face.**

" **You have to believe me, I am truly sorry." Harry, Ron ,and Ginny watched Mary as she tried to walk back to her table. **

" **Come on Ron, It's not her fault." Harry said and Ginny guided her brother back to the table. They finally got him calmed down. It must have finally hit Ron all at once, everything that had happened. No wonder he lost it, He had to take it all out on some one ,and the only one that he could blame was hardly the perpetrator.**

**It was now 9:00 and the Ball had started. It did not feel like the cheerful break McGonagall wanted everyone to have, because it felt like something was missing. Everyone was at the ball trying to enjoy themselves, except for two people.**

**Mary had made her way up to the infirmary, in her blue silk floor length dress. She really did feel guilty about everything. She knew that some how Hermione had to help her and that she could do it. She never predicted anything like what would happen would. The infirmary was Dark ,and Quiet. You could see the moon light shine in through the open window. Mary sat down in the chair next to my bed. **

" **I feel like this is all my fault, and I should apologize o you." she leaned her head down to stare at the floor. " You were able to save me and bring my love back to me, I think its about time I do the same for you." She smiled as she looked up at me. She grabbed my hand, and whispered in my ear.**

" **At the beginning of Term when you asked my what I was, and Why I got kicked out of school, I'll tell you a little secret. It isn't just because I am a Veela. I have this gift, you see I can control people's thoughts and actions. No one could trust me because I could manipulate any situation. This was bad to most people who didn't understand." She closed her eyes. " Hermione I can bring you back. I can manipulate your mind to wake up." She put her hand on my head. I could feel my body get warmer, and suddenly the room started to spin. Mary removed her hand and looked down at me ,as I fluttered my eyes open. I was awake, and Mary had brought me back.**

" **Mary? What?" She just smiled and shook her head.**

" **Don't worry about it , just call me your fairy god mother." I just looked at her in awe, unable to say anything. **

" **But I have nothing to wear" I said sadly. Mary pulled out her wand and waved it over the hospital robes that I wore. In an instant I wore a beautiful gold ball gown. The top had rhinestones that wrapped around the top of the sweetheart top to the fitted middle that flowed out to the floor, Gold ballerina flats, and my hair was styled up in lose flowers that hung in my hair.**

" **Perfect!" Mary said boldly and waved me out of the room. " Go, go to the Ball and get your man." Well now I really felt like I was in some fairy tale. I ran through the halls to the Great Hall. I had to see Draco. I stopped before I got to the doors and took a big breath. Then I opened the doors. As I opened the doors it was like time and everything else stood still, as all eyes were suddenly on me. I have never felt so nervous in my life. I began to hear whispers and shocked gasps. I looked around the room until I saw him standing in the corner, staring out the window into the night sky. I slowly made my way to him. He seemed to be deep in thought. I walked up behind him un noticed.**

" **May I have this dance?" As Draco heard me speak he froze, he couldn't believe it. He turned around and immediately wrapped his arms around me as soon as our eyes met.**

" **How, I mean I am so glad that you are back, but how?" He looked at me still not believing I was real. " Wait this is real right and not just my imagination?" I laughed, and brought my hand up to Draco's cheek ,and kissed him gently on the lips.**

" **I have a fairy God mother" I smiled trying to keep my laughter to my self. I had to keep Mary's secret. This sounded familiar, but this time it wasn't going to end up with me in the hospital wing.**

" **What ever that means" He kissed me back. " I am so glad that you are back you have no idea." Draco kept ranting on about how happy he was that I was awake now. Harry, Luna, Blaise , Ginny, and Ron had noticed that I was back too and came rushing over. Ginny was the first to hug me. Then Ron stood in front of me really nervous.**

" **Hermione… I uh… " **

" **Oh come here Ron and give me Hug." I put my arms around his neck. " Thank you" I whispered to him. " I am glad to have my friend back." Draco interrupted by holding his hand to mine. **

" **I believe I owe you a dance." I smiled and took his hand, and he lead me to the middle of the dance floor. It felt like the rest of the world didn't exist as we began to dance to the sweet song that played. I laid my head on his chest as we danced. **

" **How about we leave here and I take you to the room of Requirement?" I looked up at him and grinned.**

" **What Happens in the Room of Requirement?" **

" **It's Whre I ask Hermione Granger to Marry me!" I stopped dancing and looked up at him, to see if he was serious, and he looked nervous and genuine. Smiled and leaned in to kiss him. HE grabbed my by the waist and pulled me closer. **

" **So does this mean yes?" He asked coyly.**

" **What do you think?" I leaned into kiss him deeper and soon I would be Hermione Jean Malfoy. **

**The End**

**Authors Note****: Let me know what you think … Review!**


End file.
